MI VERDAD, MI DESTINO
by Yousei kato
Summary: Ben Tennyson es el portador del omnitrix, y es sólo un niño. Pero cuando todo parece volverse fácil para él, un encuentro inesperado cambiara su vida y su conocimiento sobre su propio origen, y sucesos inesperados quedaran a flote. Al enterarse de sus propios orígenes y su misión , deberá sacrificar muchas cosas. Pero..., ¿ Podrá salvar a todo el Universo?.
1. Orígenes

Capítulo 1: Orígenes.

Toda mi vida, viví creyendo algo que no era cierto. Todo lo que creí que conocía bien y que era importante para mí, cambio de un momento a otro. Ya no volvería a ser lo mismo de lo que antes consideraba que eran importantes para mi felicidad, ya no involucraba sólo eso, ahora involucraría a las personas cercanas a mí y a las personas que menos esperaba. Mi vida…, mi origen….., estaba completamente equivocado sí pensaba que lo conocía bien. Mi vida cambiaría a partir de este día y en menos de lo que esperaba.

FLASHBACK-

Ben estaba peleando contra Vilgax, no muy lejos de Bellwood. Había estado esperando ese momento para poder divertirse, en esos últimos días, no había tenido ninguna batalla, algo de lo que Ben odiaba. Esa era una forma perfecta de divertirse, ya que no había peleado contra él en mucho tiempo y no soportaba quedarse en un solo lugar. Prefería pelear contra alienígenas, que realizar los deberes. Algo de lo que Gwen no soportaba de él.

En cambio, Gwen y el abuelo Max estaban peleando contra varios de los robots de Vilgax, que rodeaban toda la zona. Los dos trataban de impedir el paso de estos, pero los robots eran demasiados. En un momento de descuido, los atacaron y les lograron arrebatar las armas. Y los capturaron e hicieron prisioneros.

Mientras tanto Ben seguía luchando contra Vilgax en una ardua batalla, que estaba a punto de ganar Ben, porque había alcanzado a derribar a Vilgax, pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por algo que nunca antes habían visto :

Una luz brillante descendió entre los dos mientras luchaban, y sin previo aviso, una increíble fuerza los empujo a los dos en diferentes direcciones. Vilgax había alcanzado a evitar salir lastimado porque sus sirvientes lo ayudaron a escapar durante el ataque, dejando a Ben en el campo de batalla. Al pasar el humo que se hizo con el impacto, Ben se dio cuenta de que Vilgax había escapado y pensaba que estaba huyendo para que no lo derrotara, con cual Ben se paró de forma victoriosa, hasta que la causa de su huida se hizo presente…. .

"_¡Ouch__!, que fue lo que sucedió aquí__"__-_ decía Ben mientras se sacudía la tierra que lo había cubierto en ese ataque sorpresa.

"_¡Esto fue muy extraño! " "¿Qué fue lo que nos atacó__?"_ -Ben se quedó pensativo con ese hecho, pero de repente la luz reapareció y por unos instantes lo cegó. Cuando la luz disminuyo, Ben alcanzo a ver a un ser humanoide que se le acercaba cada vez más hacía él.

"_¿Quién eres tú__?"_ - Pregunto Ben muy confundido por lo que sucedía.

"_¿No me reconoces, Ben?"_ - Pregunto el ser luminoso, mientras se acercaba a Ben que no entendía lo que sucedía.

"_¿Qué?" "¿Cómo sabes ni nombre?"_ - Pregunto Ben con mucha preocupación.

"_Al parecer no me reconoces, bueno como va a ser posible si tan solo eras un bebé_"- dijo el ser.

"_¿__Quién er__es tú y que vienes a hacer aquí__?__"_- Ben lo dijo en forma de grito, él estaba empezando a desesperarse.

"Bueno, te lo diré….. Me llamo Verdona, conocí a tu abuelo hace como treinta años-" dijo el ser ya de forma muy amable.

"_¿Qué__?__…__..¿__Tú eres...__?-_ Ben no pudo terminar la frase porque el ser volvió a iluminarse y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando por fin la luz desapareció y pudo abrir los ojos, enfrente de él se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mujer que tenía la piel púrpura y tenía piel negra en una parte de su cara, y en otras partes del cuerpo. En su cabeza tenía algo parecido a cabello, pero no era un cabello normal, este brillaba.

Ben no podía hablar de la impresión, nunca en toda su vida había visto a alguien así, y mucho menos una alienígena con ese tipo de apariencia.

"_Ahora__ acompáñame, tengo que decirte algo__"__-_ le dijo la mujer.

Ben al ir saliendo de su inmensa impresión le dijo:

"_¿Dó__nde están mi prima y mi abuelo?" "__¿Qué __les pasó__?__"__-_ Ben estaba muy preocupado, no sabía si les había pasado algo por la explosión.

"_Fueron capturados por los ayudantes del tipo con quien luchabas, p__ero eso se puede arreglar __muy fácilmente"_– Le dijo Verdona, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Verdona chasqueo los dedos y en un momento se volvió a iluminar todo, pero unos segundos después, al volver todo a la normalidad pareciera que no había sucedió nada.

**Mientras tanto con Gwen y el abuelo Max-**

Los ayudantes de Vilgax iban a subir a los prisioneros a su nave, Gwen y el abuelo Max estaban rodeados de robots, que les impedían escaparse, pero esto cambio cuando de repente desaparecieron.

"_¿Que acaba de suceder?"__-_pregunto Gwen muy confundida.

"_¡No lo sé Gwen, pero tenemos que encontrar__ a Ben de inmediato¡"_- dijo el abuelo Max de forma decidida.

**De regreso con Ben y Verdona-**

"_Ya__ no__ te preocupes por ellos, ya los libere__" __"Y__ ahora es mejor que me acompañes__"_- le dijo Verdona mientras se le acercaba a Ben.

"_Pero...__" "¿A dónde?"__-_ pregunto Ben confundido.

"_¡__Vamos a ir a nuestro planeta!"__-_ le dijo Verdona bastante alegre.

"_¿Nuestro?" __"__Pero si este es mi planeta__"__"__¿Cómo puede ser __ese mi planeta?"-_ dijo Ben bastante confundido.

"_Es cierto…__Aún no lo sabes, pero cuando lleguemos allá lo __sabrás__"_ - después de decir esto los dos desaparecieron.

Después aparecieron en otro planeta, que para Ben era desconocido. Aparecieron en Anodyne.

"_¿En dónde estamos?"_ – Pregunto Ben fascinado por lo que veía, el planeta era impresionante.

"_Estamos en Anodyne, planeta de los anoditas__"__-_ Dijo Verdona de forma feliz.

"_¿Anoditas?" "__¿__Pero__…..si eres un alienígena__, porq__ue no apareces en el Omnitrix?"__–_ Dijo Ben mientras buscaba la especie en el Omnitrix.

"_Bueno, veras…..l__o que pasa es que los anoditas no tenemos ADN, por esa razón, no aparecemos en el Omnitrix__"__._ – Dijo verdona con una cara muy seria.

"_Bueno, __entonces__…..__ ¿Qué querías decirme?__"__–_ dijo Ben ya se estaba aburriendo, no soportaría estar ahí más tiempo si no luchaba con algo.

"_No se có__mo explicártelo__,__ pero…. Tienes que quedarte en Anodyne__"_ – dijo Verdona de forma nerviosa.

"_¿Por qué?__"__"__Además tengo que__ regresar y salvar la Tierra"_ – dijo Ben ya bastante enojado.

"_Ben, esto no só__lo__ se trata de__ la Tierra, sino… del Universo" -_ dijo Verdona con una cara bastante triste.

"_Pero… ¿Por qué a mí__, si pueden elegir a otra persona?__"_ – dijo Ben de forma cortante.

"_Eso es porque…..según una antigua profecía, tú __fuiste elegido para una __importante __misión__"-_ dijo Verdona de forma bastante seria.

"_¿__Qué misión?__" __ ¿Y __además….__ quien eres tú realmente?__"_ – dijo Ben ya estresado por la situación.

"_Bueno, Ben….__yo soy tú abuela,"-_ Verdona miro la reacción de Ben, que sólo se había quedado inmóvil por la respuesta.

Ben quedo en estado de shock por la respuesta, y no reacciono hasta pasado un minuto.

"_¿Qué__?__" __"Eso es imposible…la abuela murió cuando __ Gwen, Ken y yo__ éramos bebés__"__._ – dijo Ben confundido

"_Ben en realidad tú abuelo, __sólo __lo dijo para que no supieran__ que tienen herencia alienígena para__ que no se vieran involucrados en esto__"__._ – dijo Verdona triste.

"_Y…..entonces__…__ ¿Cuál es mi misión?__"_ - dijo Ben mientras se mantenía con la vista fija al suelo, aún le costaba trabajo entender lo que pasaba.

"_Según la antigua leyenda de Anodyne, un día se crearía un objeto capaz de reunir todas las características de todos los seres vivos del Universo, que en ese caso es el Omnitrix…Quien lo poseyera, sería el siguiente en poseer el trono de Anodyne, porque en él residiría él poder de él liberador del Universo, quien utilizo su poder para gobernar Anodyne y salvar el Universo. El elegido de la leyenda, sería descendiente de algún anodita y al crecer se manifestaría su energía, mostrando su verdadera forma" "Yo sentí tú energía…..tu eres él elegido de esa leyenda__" __"A partir __de ahora misión es…..encontrar la forma de lograr __gobernar__ con tu poder a__ Anodyne, y utilizar tu energía para salvar a__l Universo.__"__-_ dijo Verdona de la forma más simple, que Ben pudiera entender.

"_Pero, soy humano.__" __"__¿Cómo podría gobernar este planeta?__"_ – dijo Ben más confundido aún.

"_Eso será __posible por tu herencia Anodita, ya que tú sacaste todas mis habilidades y poderes__"_- dijo Verdona.

"_Poderes…pero entonces__" __"¿Qué pasaría con__ el Omnitrix__?"__-_ dijo Ben mientras veía fijamente el reloj.

"_El Om__nitrix podría ayudarte durante t__ú preparación, pero….debes de dejar de tomarlo todo como un__ juego, esto es serio, y tienes una gran responsabilidad__"_- dijo finalmente Verdona.

"_Entonces …..¿Qué debo hacer __desde __ahora?__"_ – pregunto Ben mientras miraba a la abuela.

"_Por ahora, debes de dejar ese modo de ser bastante molesto y bromista, ya que __necesitas reunir muchos aliados y con esa actitud dudo que lo logres. P__uedes alejar a tu familia__ si sigues portándote de esta forma __ y__ desde ahora__ debes actuar c__omo un adulto, ya que esto es una gran responsabilidad.__"_ – finalizó Verdona.

"_Pero… ¿Cómo lo lograre?__"_ – Ben estaba preocupado.

"_No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo cuando lo necesites en lo que necesites, pero….prepárate, porque esto será difícil y una sola acción puede cambiar tu vida para siempre, de muchas formas."_

Terminando de decir esto, Ben fue tele transportada de vuelta a Bellwood, mientras que Verdona se había quedado en Anodyne, esperando el momento correcto para ayudar a Ben.

Continuara-.


	2. El Primer Paso

**Capítulo 2: El primer paso.**

Después de lo ocurrido, Verdona tele transporto a Ben de vuelta a la Tierra, pero fue tanta la velocidad a la que iba, que Ben no resistió la velocidad y perdió el conocimiento. Al volver en si, Ben se encontraba en el camper del abuelo Max, aunque le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy cansado, alcanzo a ver que enfrente de él se encontraban su prima Gwen y el abuelo.

"_¿Te encuentras bien Ben?"-_ pregunto el abuelo Max bastante preocupado, de notaba en la expresión de su rostro.

"_Si, estoy bien" _– dijo Ben mientras, se sentaba poco a poco en la cama.

"_Bueno, esta bien, te creo, pero dinos que paso Ben"_ –Gwen estaba también preocupada.

"_Mientras luchaba con Vilgax, sucedió una gran explosión y en ese instante perdí el conocimiento" "Aunque no debieron de preocuparse tanto, estoy bien"-_ Ben aún desorientado por lo que le pasó.

"_Bueno, ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, mejor descansemos, ya que lo tenemos bien merecido."_ – dijo el abuelo Max en dirección a su cama.

Enseguida que se fue el abuelo, Gwen le dijo a Ben:

"_No me mientas Ben, te conozco y sé que esa no es la verdad". "Dime la verdad"-_ dijo Gwen, tratando de decirlo lo más bajo posible para no alertara al abuelo Max.

"_Esa es la verdad, ¿O …"-_ Ben no terminó la frase y pensó un momento.

"_¿O qué?"_ – dijo Gwen retándolo.

"_No, nada." "Olvídalo, lo hablaremos mañana_"- diciendo esto Ben se dispuso a dormir, dejando a Gwen hablando sola.

**Esa misma noche-**

Por alguna razón, Ben no conciliaba el sueño. Trato durante largo rato dormir, pero…, algo le inquietaba, aunque no sabia lo que era pero sentía que algo se acercaba. Y de alguna forma, el sentía que había alguien afuera. Después de un rato con la misma sensación, se dispuso a salir y ver quien andaba ahí.

**Afuera del Camper-**

"_¿Se encuentra alguien ahí?"–_ Ben dijo saliendo lo más silenciosamente posible.

"_Ben…soy yo, Verdona"-_ dijo una persona a la que ya conocía Ben.

"_¿Abuela?" "¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ preguntó Ben, mientras aun caminaba silenciosamente hacía ella.

Verdona se le acercó a Ben y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar alejado, para que Gwen y el abuelo Max no se despertaran.

Anduvieron por un rato y cuando llegaron, se encontraban en un claro de un bosque cercano, que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad.

"_Sera mejor que desde hoy te enseñe a utilizar tus poderes"_- dijo Verdona.

"_Pero…. ¿Por qué ahora?"-_ dijo Ben

"_Es mejor que entrenes de noche para que tú abuelo y tu prima no se percaten de tú ausencia y te vallan a buscar"-_ finalizo Verdona.

"_Está bien, lo haré_" – dijo Ben decidido.

Terminando de decir esto, Verdona se tele transporto junto con Ben a Anodyne.

**Mientras tanto en Anodyne-**

"_¿Anodyne? ¿Por qué volvimos?"_ – dijo Ben volteando a ver a su abuela.

"_Vinimos a Anodyne, porqué aquí podrás utilizar más fácilmente tus poderes"-_ le dijo Verdona.

"_Bueno, y entonces…¿Qué hago?-_ pregunto Ben impaciente.

"_Mira esto"_ – le dijo Verdona a Ben, para que observara.

Verdona extendió una de sus manos, y de ella surgió lo que pareciera una especie de disco de color rosa.

Ben estaba sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto que alguien hiciera algo como eso.

"_Ahora, hazlo tú"-_ le indicó Verdona.

Saliendo de su impresión Ben le dijo nerviosamente a Verdona:

"_Pero, no sé cómo hacerlo_"- finalizo Ben con cara un poco triste.

Verdona escucho a Ben y trato de idear alguna forma para que Ben pudiera aprender con facilidad sus técnicas. Al final, Verdona decidió:

"_Está bien, te entiendo, pero primero trata de sentir la energía que te rodea" _– Verdona sabía que le sería difícil al principio.

"_Pero…..·_"- Ben no termino de hablar porque Verdona lo interrumpió, ella no le iba a aceptar ninguna excusa

"_Sólo concéntrate y trata de hacer lo que te dije"_ - le dijo Verdona.

"_Está bien, lo intentaré"-_ dijo Ben, que ya no tenía forma de oponerse

Ben hizo lo que le dijo su abuela, cerró los ojos y se concentro en lo que lo rodeaba. Al principio no lo consiguió. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero de repente al fin lo sintió. Sintió que una enorme fuerza lo estaba rodeando y que dentro de su cuerpo corría esa enorme cantidad energía. Ben trató de concentrar toda esa energía en su mano derecha y entonces…

Ben al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que lo había logrado, había hecho esa especie de disco con la energía que acumulo, soló que el suyo, era de color verde.

"¡Lo logré!" "Logré hacerlo"- dijo Ben muy feliz por su nueva hazaña, esa era la primera vez que lo trataba de hacer.

"Muy bien Ben, ahora soló tienes que practicar"- le dijo Verdona bastante satisfecha de lo que logró Ben.

"Pero, eso será después, ahora estoy muy cansado."- dijo Ben al tiempo que bostezando, sí que tomaba bastante energía hacer esos discos de maná.

"Está bien, descansa, te lo mereces, pero mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento"- le dijo Verdona al tiempo que se le acercaba.

"Si, pero…." "¿Cómo se lo diré al abuelo y a Gwen?". – Ben dijo en forma preocupada.

"Por el momento es mejor que domines tus poderes, ya se lo diremos a su tiempo"- finalizó verdona.

Ben al parecer estaba bastante contento de lo que había logrado, y no podía esperar para contárselo al abuelo, pero sabía que la abuela tenía razón, que tenia que aprender a dominar bien sus poderes para poder decírselo a Gwen y al abuelo.

"Ben, ya puedes volver a la Tierra, no pensé que lo lograras a la primera, pero te felicito"- Dijo Verdona con una sonrisa, a lo que Ben le respondió de igual forma.

Ben estaba listo para volver a la Tierra, pero de repente volvió a sentir la inquietud que había sentido con la visita de su abuela, pero…, esta vez era diferente. Sentía que algo pasaría pero no sabía que era.

De repente Ben empezó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, que lo hizo hincarse. La abuela Verdona, al percatarse de lo que le sucedía, se le acercó y le pregunto que pasaba, pero no le respondía.

**Mientras tanto en Ben-**

"_¿Qué sucede aquí?" "¿Qué pasó?"_ – dijo para si mismo.

Ben después de sentir el dolor de cabeza, empezó a ver una serie de imágenes en donde aparecían Gwen, el abuelo, y él. Pero terminando de ver eso también vio a otros niños, pero él no sabia quienes eran.

Ben iba a tratar de identificar las imágenes, cuando de repente su abuela lo saco de su trance.

"_Ben…...Qué sucedió?" -_ dijo Verdona bastante preocupada.

"_¡Creo, que tuve una visión!"_ – dijo tratando de asimilar lo que había visto.

"_¿Qué?" "¿En serio?" "¿Qué fue lo que viste?"_ – estaba bastante sorprendida y preocupada.

"_No entendí bien lo que vi"_ – dijo Ben un poco confundido.

"_Sólo dime que fue lo que viste_"- le dijo Verdona.

Entonces, Ben le dijo lo que había visto, y le dijo sobre los niños que en realidad, él no conocía.

Verdona asimiló un poco y llego a una conclusión…..

"_¡Ben!" "No pensé que fuera tan pronto, pero creo que será mejor decírselo, a tus padres y al abuelo".-_ le dijo Verdona con cara de preocupación.

Ben sabía que era lo correcto y asintió con la cabeza que lo haría, terminado esto Verdona se dispuso a llevar a Ben de vuelta a la Tierra y lo dejo en su propia cama, (para que no se dieran cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo), Ben trato de identificar a los niños que vio, pero no pudo.

Después de tratar un largo rato, se dispuso a dormir, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que algo pasaría al día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ-

.


	3. Problemas

**CAPITULO 3: PROBLEMAS.**

Ben no pudo dormir bien durante toda la noche, él sentía aún la misma inquietud que le había sucedido la noche anterior y a cada minuto que pasaba, aumentaba más y más. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de dormir, pero le era muy difícil. Esa sensación lo invadía a cada instante, aunque tratara de evadirla no lograba superarla , hasta que por fin logró dormir por un rato, estaba muy cansado. Cuando al fin amaneció, a Ben se le notaban mucho las ojeras por no dormir bien, estaba muy cansado y no quería hacer nada, pero pensó un poco y sabía muy bien su misión y que debía entrenar, así que mejor decidió desayunar antes que Gwen y el abuelo, ya que él se había levantado mucho antes de la hora en que se despertaban.

Mientras desayunaba Ben no se había percatado de que Gwen lo estaba observando detrás de un árbol, muy detenidamente, porque últimamente había estado comportándose muy extraño (ya no la molestaba, ni le hacia bromas como antes), por esa razón Gwen decidió investigar que le pasaba.

Ben estaba tratando de hallar una forma para explicárselo a su familia, no sabia como iban a reaccionar y que pasaría después de eso.

De repente un extraño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

"¿Quién anda ahí?"- dijo Ben levantándose y observando a su alrededor.

"Soy yo Ben2 –dijo la abuela al tiempo que salía detrás de los árboles, en forma humana.

"¿Abuela?"- dijo Ben sorprendido-

**Mientras tanto con Gwen-**

¿Qué? ¿Por qué Ben le dijo abuela?- Gwen pensaba, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

**De nuevo con Ben y Verdona-**

"¿Abuela?" "¿Cómo es que te hiciste humana?"- pregunto bastante confundido.

"Los anoditas podemos crear cuerpos humanos a voluntad" – explicó Verdona.

"¿Pero porque estas aquí?" – dijo preocupado.

"Vengo a advertirte sobre una gran amenaza, puede involucrar a Gwen y a tu abuelo"- finalizo.

De repente Gwen salió de entre los arboles, sorprendiendo a Verdona y a Ben que no se habían percatado de su presencia, en el fondo Ben sabía que estaba en graves problemas.

Ben iba a hablar pero de repente volvió a tener una visión, le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza. Esto hizo que se hincara.

Gwen se preocupo, por lo que le empezaba a suceder a Ben, y entonces le grito al abuelo para que viniera.

"¡Abuelo¡" "Algo le pasa a Ben"- dijo muy preocupada.

**Mientras tanto en Ben-**

Ben vio unas criaturas muy extrañas, tenían forma humana. Eran como los anoditas, pero oscuros y sin rostro,( a acepción de unos ojos blancos). Alcanzó a ver a Gwen, el abuelo y a la abuela, pero…De repente vio un anodita, estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de energía, en eso pudo ver que creaba un disco de energía de color verde.

Ben recordó lo que hizo la noche anterior, e inmediatamente supo que era él. Ben se preguntaba, como era que logro transformarse y porque razón.

**En eso se termino la visión.-**

Ben cuando dejo de sentir ese intenso dolor, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba hincado sobre el césped y vio que Gwen estaba con una cara de horror, cuando voltio a ver que era lo que le había asustado, pudo ver a las extrañas criaturas que acababa de ver y a la abuela en frente de ellos de forma protectora.

En eso el abuelo Max sale y ve a las criaturas que se estaban acercando a sus nietos.

Cuando el abuelo se percato de alguien más, fue directamente hacia ella y sacando un arma pregunto:

"¿Quién eres?" "¿Qué quieres hacerle a mis nietos?"- dijo enojado

"No has cambiado nada en todos estos años, Max"- diciendo mientras se quitaba la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

"¿Verdona?" "¿Eres tú?" – dijo muy sorprendido.

"Sí" "Soy yo, y tal parece que no has dejado de ser plomero." "¿Verdad?" – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo es que…?" – no termino de decir la palabra, cuando una criatura se abalanzo hacia ellos, y verdona le lanzo un disco de energía.

Gwen confundida por lo que pasaba pregunto:

"¿Quién es ella abuelo?"- dijo con cara de preocupación.

"Gwen, ella es tu abuela"- dijo volteando a verla.

"¿Qué?"- dijo demasiado sorprendida, pensó un poco y pregunto:

"Abuelo…..si no nos habías dicho que ella es nuestra abuela." "¿Por qué Ben ya lo sabía?"- dijo de una forma muy grave.

El abuelo Max, después de escuchar esto, volteo inmediatamente a ver a Ben y a Verdona. Y pensó un momento y volvió a preguntar:

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que viniste, Verdona?"- dijo mirándola fríamente.

"Ya sabes cual es la razón, te lo dije hace 10 años – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El abuelo Max no tenia palabras, no sabia que decir y no sabia que decirles a sus nietos, pero entonces….

"¿Quién es al que buscas?" – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Vengo por Ben"- Verdona finalizo.

"¿Qué?" "¿Por Ben?" – dijo angustiado.

**Gwen, que había visto todo lo que pasaba, le pregunto al abuelo.**

"Abuelo." "¿Por qué viene por Ben?"- dijo volteando a ver a ambos.

"Es porque….", "Ben es un anodita"- finalizo.

"¿Un anodita?" "¿Qué es?" – dijo Gwen muy confundida.

**El abuelo Max le explico-**

Un anodita es un alienígena que esta hecho de energía, tu abuela es un alienígena y Ben heredo sus poderes. – hizo una pausa y le dijo Ben.

"¿O me equivoco Ben?"- dijo el abuelo.

"De hecho, estas en lo correcto. He estado practicando con la abuela"- Ben finalizó

Iba a seguir hablando cuando más criaturas se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos. Ben y Verdona se percataron y voltearon para enfrentarlos.

**Gwen viendo esa reacción dijo: **

"Entonces, si tienen poderes demuéstrenlo"- dijo mirando a los dos.

Ben y Verdona no dudaron en atacar y se acercaron rápidamente hacia las criaturas, cuando estaban lo bastante cerca de ellos. Ambos lanzaron un disco de energía que atravesó a las criaturas y se desvanecieron.

Gwen y el abuelo estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer Ben, pero en eso una de esas extrañas criaturas atrapó a Gwen y le hizo una gran herida en su brazo.

Ben al ver eso, y como la lastimaba. Enfureció al punto de sacar una gran ola de energía que lanzó a las criaturas lejos y asusto al que tenia atrapada a Gwen. Ben al liberar este poder perdió el control de sus poderes y de su energía. Lo que le acababan de hacer a Gwen lo enfureció y una gran energía se libero e hizo que Ben se transformara en un anodita luminoso. En esa forma pudo destruir a esas criaturas, pero no podía contener su energía y no podía volver a su forma humana.

La abuela trato de calmarlo, pero no pudo. Gwen y el abuelo estaban aterrorizados por lo que le sucedió a Ben. Pero entonces, Gwen tuvo una idea. Ella se fue acercando a Ben y dijo un hechizo.

Ese hechizo disperso la energía de Ben y poco a poco hizo que se debilitara, hasta el punto que no tenia suficiente energía y volvió a su forma humana. Pero cayó inconsciente.

Después de un rato Ben volvió en si y vio al abuelo, a la abuela y a Gwen que estaban a su lado.

**Ben se acordó de lo que hizo y se disculpo por lo que había hecho. Después Gwen le dijo:**

"No te preocupes, eso lo hiciste para salvarme"- dijo sosteniendo su brazo el cual estaba sangrando.

Ben inmediatamente agarró un poco de agua y se la vertió en la herida, después puso sus manos sobre la herida y libero energía, la cual con el agua logro curar la herida y desapareció.

**Todos estaban sorprendidos y entonces Ben decidió preguntar.**

"Entonces que sucederá desde ahora"- dijo con cara pensativa

"Tenemos que decirles a tus padres, ellos tienen que saber"- dijo el abuelo Max.

"Pero, que haremos si no me creen".- dijo Ben mientras fijaba la mirada al suelo.

"No te preocupes, nosotros te acompañaremos"- dijo Gwen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, Ben. Tú no estas soló nosotros te ayudaremos - dijo Verdona abrazando a Ben.

CONTINUARA-


	4. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 4: REBELACIONES.**

Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ben se sentía confundido, no se podía imaginar que hubiera pasado si Gwen no lo hubiera detenido y sí los habría lastimado. Se sentía como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo, y eso le asustaba. Él sabía que tendría que hallar una forma de decírselo a sus padres.

Después de la batalla, todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ben, que les quedaba a dos días de distancia de donde se encontraban, el suficiente tiempo para pensar que decirles a sus padres. En ese tiempo Ben trataba de pensar en una forma de decirles a sus padres sobre sus poderes y la abuela, pero hasta ahora no se le ocurría nada.

Como Ben estaba muy pensativo, Gwen le pregunto:

"_¿Qué piensas?"- dijo con curiosidad._

"_En una forma de explicárselo a mis padres, pero no se me ocurre nada"- dijo Ben muy triste._

"_No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien y tus padres te creerán"-dijo Gwen sonriéndole a Ben._

"_No lo sé, siento un terrible presentimiento sobre eso"- dijo poniendo cara seria._

Después de decir esto, a Ben le atacó un gran dolor de cabeza que hizo que cayera, todos al percatarse de esto, corrieron hacia Ben que en ese momento yacía en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en Ben sucedían muchas visiones a la vez, que le producían un gran dolor y confusión. Tratando de disminuir el dolor, logro hacer que las visiones se volvieran claras y que él pudiera entenderlas.

Pudo alcanzar a ver a sus padres que se encontraban en Bellwood, se veían asustados con algo, se podía ver una gran sombra, que él no podía ver claramente de quien era. Podía ver los escombros de lo que antes había sido su casa y distintos tipos de naves que se dirigían hacia allí. Él no podía comprender lo que sucedía.

La segunda visión lo confundió aún más, ya que alcanzó a ver a los niños que había visto en su primera visión, ellos se encontraban luchando junto a los plomeros. Lo que más le sorprendió de ellos fue como luchaban. Ellos tenían las mismas habilidades que Ben.

Después de ver eso, Ben salió de las visiones y sintió el dolor de cabeza que había iniciado con la visión.

Ben abrió los ojos y se encontraba recostado en su cama, tenía un paño húmedo en su frente y los abuelos y Gwen se encontraban a su lado.

"_Ben. ¿Te sientes mejor?"- dijo Gwen preocupada._

"_Si, ya estoy mejor"- dijo quitándose el paño de la frente_

"_Nos diste un gran susto, pero que bueno que ya te sientes mejor"- dijo el Abuelo Max aliviado._

Ben ignorando lo siguiente que dijo el abuelo, trató de identificar lo que había visto en las visiones. Justo en ese momento, cómo si la abuela le hubiera leído la mente, le pregunto sobre que le incomodaba.

Ben volteando a ver al abuelo le preguntó:

"_¿Abuelo, los plomeros trabajan con anoditas?" – preguntó con cara seria._

_El abuelo Max, sorprendido por la pregunta, inmediatamente le contesto a su nieto._

"_Si" "¿Cómo lo sabes?"- dijo sorprendido_

Ben al escuchar la respuesta del abuelo, empezó a confundirse más sobre la visión y decidió contárselo a los abuelos.

"_La razón por la que pregunte, fue porque vi a más anoditas en mi visión"- d__ij__o confundido._

La abuela Verdona se sorprendió por lo dicho, e inmediatamente empezó a preguntar:

"_¿Qué viste?" "¿Pasa algo con eso?"- pregunto Verdona preocupada._

Ben pensó un momento sobre la pregunta, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el abuelo Max y le pidió que se diera prisa en llegar a su casa. Todos sorprendidos por la reacción de Ben, preguntaron:

"_¿Qué sucede?" "¿Por qué quieres que nos demos prisa?"- dijeron mirando a Ben._

"_Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos, pero tenemos que darnos prisa" – dijo Ben preocupado._

"_Sólo existe una forma de llegar lo más rápido posible, y es accionando los propulsores del camper"- informo el abuelo._

"_Entonces hagámoslo" - dijo decidido._

El abuelo Max encendió los propulsores del camper y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a Bellwood. Ben temía que llegaran demasiado tarde.

**En Bellwood-**

Llegando a Bellwood, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ben, que se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Ben no podía dejar de estar inquieto, sentía un terrible presentimiento, y llegando a su casa, sus peores temores se cumplieron:

Al llegar, su casa estaba reducida a escombros, sólo había muy pocas partes que aún permanecían en pie. Ben desesperado corrió hacía los escombros para buscar a sus padres.

Los abuelos trataron de detenerlo, pero una gran cantidad de robots los atacaron y no tuvieron otra opción que luchar.

Ben corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrar a sus padres, pero de repente se dio cuenta de movimiento en la parte que quedaba en pie. Pudo alcanzar a ver a sus padres notablemente asustados y vio a alguien que ya conocía. Y por fin vio quien era el que había provocado todo ese problema:

"_¿Vilgax?"- dijo para sí mismo bastante sorprendido._

**Mientras con Vilgax-**

"_Quién lo hubiera dicho, pensé que Ben Tennyson se encontraría con ustedes"- dijo con una mirada aterradora._

"_¿Por qué quieres a mi hijo?"- dijo Carl enojado._

"_¿Qué le quieres hacer?"- preguntó Sandra, preocupada por su hijo._

"_Tal parece que será divertido hacer sufrir a Ben Tennyson, haciéndole daño a sus padres"- dijo levantando su puño._

Ben al percatarse de eso, le grito a Vilgax para llamar su atención:

"_Oye, me buscas a mí, no a ellos"- dijo desafiante_

_Todos voltearon a verlo, sus padres al verlo, se asustaron más y le pedían que se fuera._

"_Vete Ben, estaremos bien, pero tu sal de aquí"- dijo Sandra muy asustada.._

"_Parece que la distracción surtió efecto"- Dijo Vilgax dirigiendo a sus robots hacía Ben._

Ben al querer esquivarlos hizo inconscientemente un salto mortal hacía atrás. Ben estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo, jamás había hecho eso y al parecer le salía a la perfección. Sus reflejos eran ahora más agiles.

Vilgax trato de golpearlo pero Ben lo esquivó. Ben trató de transformarse con el Omnitrix en algún alienígena, pero no podía, el Omnitrix no respondía y no podía hacer más que usar sus poderes.

"_Ben, sal de aquí, te hará daño"- dijo Carl y Sandra gritando._

"_Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo"- dijo Ben viéndolos fijamente._

"_¿Por qué no?- Sandra estaba a punto de llorar._

"_Puedo vencerlo"- dijo Ben viendo a su madre._

"_Pero sólo eres un niño"- dijo Carl mirándolo a los ojos._

"_No, soy sólo un niño." "Soy más que eso"- dijo corriendo hacia Vilgax._

Carl y Sandra iban a intervenir en el golpe que le daría Vilgax a Ben, pero Ben creo un escudo de energía para evitar el golpe. Vilgax sorprendido trató de atraparlo con sus robots, pero Ben los destruyó fácilmente con discos de energía.

Vilgax no se iba a rendir, pudo alcanzar a Sandra y la aventó hacía la pared. Sandra casi perdía la conciencia con el golpe. Vilgax estaba a punto de golpear a Sandra, Carl trató de llegar a Sandra antes que el golpe y recibirlo él, pero Ben se interpuso.

"_No dejaré que les hagas daño"- dijo enfadado._

"_¿Que harás?" "¿Vas a lanzarme esas cosas para detenerme?"- dijo Vilgax burlándose._

"_No, pero si voy a hacer esto….."_

Ben ya no tenía miedo de perder el control de sus poderes, despidió una gran cantidad de energía, que lanzó a Vilgax hacía los escombros. Sandra y Carl estaban asombrados por lo que sucedía, no sabían que hacer al respecto.

Ben estaba listo, se transformó en un anodita. Vilgax trató de atacarlo, pero Ben lo derribó sin ningún esfuerzo. Vilgax desconcertado por lo que hizo, decidió retirarse. Los robots que atacaron a los abuelos y Gwen, desaparecieron.

Los padres de Ben no podían creer lo que veían:

"_Ben, ¿Estas bien?"-Carl y Sandra preguntaron._

Ben controlo sus poderes y volvió a su forma humana. En ese momento llegaron los abuelos y Gwen. Todos se quedaron mirando.

"_¿Mamá?- dijo Carl sorprendido._

"_Es bueno verte, hijo"- Verdona sonrió._

"_¿Cómo es que llegaste?"- Preguntaron Carl y Sandra._

"_Vine para encontrar a Ben"- dijo puso su mano en el hombro de Ben._

Carl y Sandra voltearon a ver a Ben.

"_Es lo que dijiste antes de irte ¿no es cierto?- dijo Carl viendo a su madre._

"_Si, es por eso"- finalizó _

Ben sabía a qué se refería y se acercó lentamente hacia sus padres. Carl y Sandra lo vieron, y Sandra lo abrazó.

"_Mamá, Papá. No sé cómo…" – no terminó porque Carl lo interrumpió_

"_No te preocupes, lo entendemos"- dijo Abrazándolo._

Ben se sentía bien, por haber vuelto con sus padres, pero aún sentía un extraño presentimiento. Quería descubrir que era, pero no podía Interpretarlo. Ben se acordó de la Visión y pregunto:

"_No entiendo, mi primera visión se cumplió." "¿Entonces quiénes eran los niños" –preguntó._

Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que el Abuelo Max dijo:

"_Creo saber quiénes son" "Al parecer son anoditas refugiados, también son mitad humanos" – dijo._

"_Hubo una batalla en Washington, ellos también participaron"- finalizó_

Ben analizó lo dicho y decidió;

"_Iré a buscarlos"- dijo decidido._

"_Nosotros te acompañamos"- dijo Gwen _

"_También iremos"- dijo Carl caminando hacia Ben._

"_Muy bien, entonces andando"- dijo Ben con una enorme sonrisa._

Todos subieron al camper y se pusieron en marcha hacia Washington, Ben estaba impaciente por saber quiénes eran los niños de su visión y quería saber que era lo que debía aprender de ellos.


	5. Aliados

**CAPITULO 5: ALIADOS.**

Ben estaba impaciente de llegar a Washington, quería saber lo más pronto posible quienes eran los niños que veía siempre en sus visiones. No sabía lo que pasaría al conocerlos y eso empezó a inquietarle.

Ahora que sus padres sabían sobre sus poderes y que los acompañaban a Washington, tranquilizaba mucho a Ben. Él ya no tenía que preocuparse de que les sucediera algo. El único problema que tenían era decirles también a los padres de Gwen sobre la abuela Verdona. A lo que Gwen decidió explicarles a sus padres, mientras los demás se dirigían con los plomeros.

Lo único que debía preocuparle es que regresara Vilgax o los otros monstruos.

**Mientras tanto en el camper-**

"_Wow, papá no pensé que le pusieras todo esto al camper, bueno ahora se ve mejor que cuando éramos niños"-_ dijo Carl, mientras Max le enseñaba las armas del camper.

"_Y porque no habían dicho sobre Verdona"_- Sandra miró a Max.

"_Pensé que así estarían mejor Ben, Gwen y Ken, pero creo que fue mejor que lo descubrieran" _– Max volteó a ver a Ben, que se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana del camper.

Carl y Sandra se le acercaron a Ben, al verlo muy pensativo. Sandra puso la mano en el hombro de Ben, y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

"_¿Estas bien, Ben?"_ – Sandra miró a Ben.

"_Sí, estoy bien". "Solo pensaba en lo que pasara cuando lleguemos"_ – Ben volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana

"_Estará todo bien al llegar, créeme"_ –Carl se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentado Ben.

Ben pensó un momento sobre lo que hizo la abuela cuando lo llevaba a Anodyne, luego se dio cuenta de cómo habían llegado y se dirigió hacia el abuelo Max. Le pidió que se estacionara.

"_¿Qué sucede Ben?"–_ pregunto Sandra.

"_Tengo una idea"_ – dijo mientras se acercaba a la abuela que estaba sentada junto al abuelo.

"_Creo que sería bueno aprender otro poder, ¿No lo crees abuela?" _– Ben miró a Verdona con una enorme sonrisa.

"_¿Ahora por qué tanto interés?"_ – Verdona quedo sorprendida.

"_Solo estaba pensando en cómo llegamos a Anodine"-_ ben la miro

Verdona se dio cuenta de que era lo que se refería Ben y rápidamente se dirigió al centro del camper. Para la sorpresa de los presentes, Verdona se volvió una luz cegadora que los obligo a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontraban en Washington.

"_Wow, no vuelvas a hacer eso"_ – Sandra y Carl estaban mareados.

"_Muy buena idea Ben"_ – Verdona sonrió.

"_Solo quería llegar más rápido"_ – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del camper.

"_Entonces vámonos"-_ Max y los demás siguieron a Ben.

Todos se dirigieron a la base de los plomeros que se localizaba en la parte más alta de una montaña, en la que se prohibía el paso a las personas que pasaban. Al llegar, el Omnitrix sirvió como una llave para que se abriera la puerta hacía la base. Carl y Sandra estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que no sabían que vivía Max, y también querían saber todo lo que se realiza en ese lugar.

Al entrar se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo que todos se pusieran alerta. La parte en la que estaban era muy inestable y lo más probable era que se viniera abajo.

"_Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, o si no quedaremos enterrados"_ –Ben ordeno a los demás.

"_Muy bien"-_ todos corrieron hacía la entrada del cuartel.

Otra vez se volvió a sentir el estruendo, pero esta vez ya sabían cuál era la razón: los mismos seres que habían atacado antes se habían infiltrado en la base y habían hecho un gran desastre. Muchos plomeros se dirigieron hacia ese lugar de la base para eliminarlos, pero sus armas eran inútiles, no le podían ni hacer un rasguño a esos seres. Justo después llegaron los niños. Eran en total ocho. Ellos aproximadamente la misma edad que Ben y al parecer habían vivido sabiendo más tiempo sobre sus poderes. El grupo estaba formado por cinco chicos y otras tres chicas, que eran un buen número de anoditas.

Ben y los demás se dirigieron con los demás plomeros para poder ayudar.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?"_ – pregunto Max.

"_Aproximadamente un día"_ – contesto uno de los plomeros que se encontraba en el lugar.

"_No los podrán vencer de esa forma, necesitan armas mejores"_ – Ben explicó.

"_Estas son las armas más avanzadas, y aun así no les hacen ningún daño"- _respondió.

Entonces Ben volteo a ver a los niños, ellos solo reflejaban los ataques que lanzaban y ellos no atacaban. Si no se atacaba no se podrían deshacer de las criaturas. Ben se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos para ayudar a vencerlos, uno de ellos se dio cuenta e hizo un escudo para impedirle el paso.

"_No te acerques niño, esto es peligroso" _– uno de los chicos le contesto.

"_Yo sé cómo vencerlos"_ – Ben respondió.

"_Aun si fuera posible, no podríamos vencerlos"_ – dijo el chico.

"_Yo les puedo ayudar"_ – Ben se dirigió hasta él.

"_¿Cómo podrías ayudarnos si solo eres un humano"-_ dijo volteando a ver a Ben.

"_Te equivoca, yo también soy un anodita"_ – Ben se defendió.

Todos al escuchar esto, voltearon a ver a Ben. Él estaba decidido en ayudar y el sabía cómo vencerlos.

"_A sí, entonces vence a estas cosas"_ – todos le ordenaron en forma de burla.

Ben sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia los seres oscuros, pero había algo raro en ellos. No eran como los que antes había combatido, eran diferentes. Se sentía una presencia de varias personas en esos seres. Entonces Ben entendió lo que sucedía. Los seres al ser vencidos con facilidad con los poderes anoditas, usaron a las personas para que no los eliminaran y así llegarían a lo que querían.

Ben tenía que encontrar una forma de vencerlos sin lastimar a las personas que usaban.

"_Debe haber una forma de vencerlos"-_ pensó Ben antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

"_Ben, existe una forma de vencerlos"_- Verdona dijo.

"_¿Cuál es esa forma?"_ – Ben miró a verdona.

"_Es con el disco de energía"-_ finalizó.

"_Pero saldrían lastimadas las personas"_- Ben finalizó.

"_No es solo eso, sino es lo que quieres hacer con él." "Concéntrate en que quieres hacer con tu energía y lanza el disco"_- Verdona le ordeno.

"_Muy bien, lo haré"_ – Ben se dirigió de nuevo a las criaturas.

Ben se acercó a las criaturas y concentro toda su energía en sus manos. Ben consideró el consejo se su abuela y lanzó varios discos de energía consecutivos. Las criaturas que habían sido golpeadas con el disco, volvieron a ser humanos.

Eran muchos, Ben decidió utilizar la ola de energía, que sería lo bastante poderosa como para vencerlos a todos. La ola hizo volver a los seres en humanos y que la energía obscura desapareciera.

Los niños estaban sorprendidos, pensaban que no había forma de vencerlos. Ellos ya tenían mucho tiempo entrenando y aun así Ben había vencido a todos.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo por lo que había hecho y se acercaban para felicitarlo. Los niños se acercaron a Ben para disculparse.

"_Lamentamos habernos burlado" "Pensábamos que eras solo un humano"_- dijo el chico dándole la mano.

"_Me llamó Ben" _– dijo mientras le daba la mano.

"_Yo me llamó Erick"_ – se acercó a los demás chicos y los presento.

"_Ellos son Derek, Paul, Aarón y Adam"_ – los presentó.

"_Yo soy Alanís" "Y ellas son Carina y Bárbara"_ – las señaló.

Ben se dio cuenta de que una de ellas estaba muy distante de los demás y se le acercó. Ella se alejó al sentir que se acercaba. Ben se dio cuenta al instante de que era ciega, porque al voltear no podía verlo y al sentir que se acercaba, retrocedio notablemente.

"No te asustes"- Ben se acercó lentamente hacia ella, que trató de alejarse.

"Espera…tal vez pueda curarte" -

Ben se acercó más ella y le tapó los ojos. Ella al sentir su mano en su cara protestó, pero Ben la tranquilizó y volvió a usar sus poderes. Él se había dado cuenta de que uno de sus poderes era curativo y si logro curar a Gwen con ellos…..¿Por qué no podría curarla para que pudiera ver?.

Cuando él le destapó los ojos, ella puso una enorme sonrisa. Fue rápidamente con él y lo abrazó. Al parecer había funcionado…

"_Muchas gracias" _– Bárbara estaba muy feliz y se podía apreciar la felicidad que sentía.

Los demás se le acercaron y la abrazaron. Todos estaban felices de que su compañera pudiera ver.

Ben estaba contento de lo que había hecho, sus poderes eran realmente útiles. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás plomeros, pero de un momento a otro quedó inmóvil.

Todos los plomeros se acercaron a Ben para felicitarlo por su victoria. Pero Ben no respondió a lo que le decían y preguntaban. Todos empezaron a preocuparse.

**Mientras tanto en Ben-**

"_¿Dónde estoy?"-_ Ben se preguntaba.

Él se encontraba rodeado de una inmensa obscuridad, por alguna razón no se podía mover y tampoco podía salir de la visión. De un momento a otro, pasó de estar en una inmensa obscuridad a estar frente a uno de los seres obscuros.

"_¿Quién eres tú?"-_ preguntó Ben.

" _Ja, tal parece que no recuerdas nada ¿cierto?"_- el ser puso una sonrisa aterradora.

"_¿Cómo es que me conoces?"_ –Ben quedo confundido.

"_Estuve ahí, el día en que atacamos a tu familia_"- sonrió

"_¿El ataque?-_ Ben lo miró con sorpresa.

"_Sí, el ataque en el que perdiste a tus hermanos"_ –le dijo burlándose

"_¿Qué? " "¿Hermanos?"_ – Ben estaba confundido

"_¿Qué tal si le preguntas a tus padres?"-_ le dijo burlándose.

Ben estaba sorprendido, él nunca supo de que tenía hermanos. Estaba confundido, y se preguntaba por qué sus padres no se lo habían dicho.

"_¿En realidad tú quién eres_?" – Ben lo atacó con toda su fuera, pero el ser elimino el ataque.

"_Soy Darkness" "Espero que te prepares para luchar"_ – diciendo esto desapareció y Ben volvió en sí.

En la base, todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que le pasó. Sus padres se le acercaron y le preguntaron:

"_¿Estás bien Ben?" "¿Qué pasó?"-_ dijo Sandra

Ben se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Darkness y le dijo a Sandra:

"_¿Por qué no me dijeron que tengo hermanos?"_ – miró a sus padres enojado.

Sandra se quedó sorprendida, Ben lo sabía y ahora estaría enojado por eso. Sandra miró a Ben y le dijo.

" _Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo" " No pudimos hacer nada"_ – Sandra empezó a llorar.

Ben se sintió culpable de haberle recordado a su madre sobre sus hermanos y se disculpó:

"_Lo siento mamá" "No quería que te sintieras triste" _– dijo mientras se le acercó.

"_No importa" "Debimos decírtelo"_ – Sandra lo miró.

"_Mamá, fue Darkness" "¿No es así?"_ – la miró.

Todos lo voltearon a ver cuándo mencionó ese nombre. Era un ser bastante temido y no se quería hablar de él.

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?" _– peguntó Max.

"_El mismo Darkness me lo dijo"-_ Ben le contestó.

"_En ese caso, debemos contarle al coronel"_ – dijo uno de los plomeros.

"_Está bien, vamos"-_ Ben se dirigió a donde estaba.

Todos se dirigieron dentro de la base para buscar al coronel e informarle sobre Darkness. Ben esperaba saber más de sus hermanos.


	6. Darkness

**CAPITULO 6: DARKNESS.**

**Pensamientos de Ben_**

Después de nuestro encuentro con Darkness, Me quedé muy inquieto sobre lo que Darkness me acababa de decir: que tenía hermanos. Yo siempre había vivido como hijo único y nunca me enteré de la existencia de mis hermanos. Ahora me siento culpable por haberle hecho recordar a mamá esos terribles momentos…..

Hace unas semanas, no conocía mi verdadero origen. No sabía que tenía unos hermanos, y que estaban desaparecidos. Ni la verdadera razón por la que me encuentro aquí, luchando contra la oscuridad y porque yo era el único que puede salvar al Universo. La única forma de que pueda saberlo, es derrotando a Darkness y tomar el control en Anodyne.

**En la base de los plomeros_**

Después de la dura batalla contra las sombras que habían estado atacando en los últimos días los diferentes puntos de acceso y de comunicación de los plomeros, se tuvo que tomar varias medidas para evitar que se infiltraran. Una de ellas era situar a los chicos en las entradas y que así se pudiera evitar la entrada. Ben sabía que no duraría mucho este plan y por eso se decidió activar la alerta por el surgimiento inesperado de Darkness. Ben aún no entendía bien quien era Darkness, pero por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tenía que saber más sobre él.

**Con los plomeros_**

La mayoría de los plomeros se dirigían al centro de comunicación de la base, donde verían al comandante. Ben tenía el presentimiento de que algo le ocultaban y decidió hablar con el coronel sobre la situación de Darkness…

"_Señor__Morgg, se necesita su presencia en el centro de comunicación"_ - dijo un plomero que lleva el nombre de Rook, es un Revonnahgander.

"_Es por que despertó Darkness, ¿No es así_?" - El comandante miro a Rook y con un gesto le dijo que prosiguiera.

"_Si, señor." "La familia Tennyson se encuentra en una de las habitaciones, necesitan hablar con usted"_ – Rook mostró respeto.

"_Muy bien" "Entonces vamos"_ – dijo mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

**En la habitación_**

"_Supongo que quieres que te diga todo lo que pasó esa noche"_ –Sandra se sentó junto a Ben para explicarle.

"_Si" "Necesito saber más sobre mis hermanos"_ –Ben miró fijamente a Sandra, que a simple vista se notaba su mirada de tristeza..

"_Bueno". "Cuando ustedes tenían tres meses de nacidos, nosotros tuvimos que salir un momento de la habitación donde ustedes se encontraban, para recibir a tu abuelo y tu abuela que venían de visita. Ese día sus abuelos les traían juguetes, ropa y otros objetos que ustedes pudieran usar. Nosotros en realidad no nos habíamos salido mucho tiempo de la casa. Noté que Verdona estaba inquieta, me pareció que estuviera preocupada pero yo no le di ninguna importancia. Pero de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo que provenía del interior de la casa, nos dirigimos adentro para ver lo que sucedía. Cuando entramos a la habitación, se encontraba una gran criatura en medio de las cunas. No pudimos ver donde estaba tu hermano y tú hermana, solo podíamos verte entre las enormes manos de esa cosa. Tu padre y yo temíamos los peor, pero tu abuela se transformó en una criatura luminosa y logró sacarte de sus manos, pero no pudo salvar a tus hermanos. Yo antes de ese acontecimiento no sabía que tu abuela era una alienígena. En esos momentos estaba muy preocupada por ti y tus hermanos. Verdona trató de localizar a tu hermano y tu hermana, pero no los pudo localizar. No lo podía soportar, pensé que me volvería loca si no encontraba a tus hermanos, me sentía impotente y que no hice bien en protegerlos a los tres. Verdona trató de seguirlo, pero le fue imposible. Por tu protección y la de Gwen y Ken, se les ocultó la verdad de la abuela y tus hermanos. Y se decidió fingir que Verdona estaba muerta. Aun así Verdona vio en ustedes un gran potencial para que desarrollaran las habilidades de un anodita y decidió vigilarlos por si alguno de ustedes tenía esa capacidad."_

"_¿Entonces nosotros somos trillizos?"-_ Ben se sorprendió al descubrirlo. Siempre quiso tener hermanos, pero no pensó que iguales.

"_Sí"_ – Sandra le sonrió con una radiante sonrisa.

De repente, fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta. Sandra se paró y se dirigió para ver quién llamaba. Afuera se encontraba el comandante Morgg y Rook, junto con otro grupo de plomeros que vigilaban el lugar.

" _¿Se encuentra Ben Tennyson?"_ – Morgg la vio con una cara muy seria.

"_S…Si" "Le avisaré"_ – Sandra se dirigió inmediatamente a avisarle a Ben.

"_¿Quién es mamá?"-_ Ben preguntó con curiosidad.

"_Es un plomero" "Quiere hablar contigo"_ – Sandra se veía preocupada.

"_Debe ser el comandante, mejor me apresuro"_ – se dirigió a la puerta.

Ben salió de la habitación y se encontró frente a frente con el comandante, que a simple vista parecía que fuera un enemigo, su mirada fija y penetrante daba escalofríos. El comandante realmente asustaba.

"_Bienvenido, Benjamín Tennyson" "Es un honor poder conocerlo"_ – dijo mientras se hincaba en señal de reverencia, a lo que los demás plomeros hicieron lo mismo.

"_¿Q…Que sucede comandante"?_ – Ben estaba sorprendido por la reacción anterior.

"_Es Darkness, tenemos más información sobre este monstruo"-_ le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a su despacho.

"_¿Qué es lo que dice"-_ Ben estaba impaciente.

"_Bueno, esta información viene de una leyenda muy antigua en Anodyne. Es sobre la creación del Universo, se podría decir. En la leyenda cuenta que cuando se creó la vida en los planetas, también se creó la luz y la oscuridad. Se dice que todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a crecer la oscuridad descomunalmente hasta poner en peligro a los seres vivos que habitaban en los planetas. De esa oscuridad se creó Darkness, que fue la manifestación misma de esa oscuridad. Todo lo que se conocía se pensaba que estaba perdido, pero después de que surgiera Darkness, surgieron unos seres de luz: Los Anoditas._

_Los Anoditas y al mismo tiempo los Celestialsapiens, lograron vencer a Darkness y lo mandaron a un lugar remoto del Universo. Los Celestialsapiens, se decidió que sería los que mantendrían el orden en el Universo y se les dio un poder inagotable. Aunque los Celestial sapiens no tenían la capacidad de generar luz como los anoditas. En esa batalla, hubo un anodita que logro sobrepasar el poder de los Celestialsapiens. Se dice que él fue la manifestación de la luz pura y que esa fue la razón por la que pudo derrotar a Darkness. Después de eso, misteriosamente ese anodita desapareció. Los demás que quedaron se dirigieron a un planeta al que llamaron Anodyne. Este planeta fue el único que producía mana, la energía vital de los anoditas. Los anoditas al ser la única especie en producir energía pura, se les considero la segunda especie más poderosa del Universo."_ -finalizó.

"_Yo no conocía esa leyenda y supongo que tampoco la abuela"_ – Ben se quedó pensativo.

"_Muy pocos conocen esta leyenda" "Pero es la que más explica que es Darkness"-_le dijo al llegar al despacho.

"_Aun no entiendo una cosa." "¿Por qué nos buscaba a nosotros?"_ – dijo sin pensarlo.

"_Creemos tener la respuesta." "Cuando apareció Darkness, nos preguntábamos la razón por la cual los había buscado a ustedes. Te hicimos varias pruebas para saber si había una razón para ese ataque, pero en ese entonces no encontramos nada. Cuando fue la batalla en el bosque, tu abuelo nos contactó y nos dijo lo sucedido. También en Bellwood tu abuelo hizo varias pruebas para saber la autenticidad de tus poderes. Al revisar el resultado, nos sorprendimos al encontrar que cuando te transformas, generas más energía que cualquier otro anodita conocido. Es posible que tus hermanos tengan la misma capacidad y por eso los haya separado. _

"_Y….. ¿Anodyne?"_- Ben le preguntó.

"_Seguramente tu abuela puede ver el potencial que tienes como un anodita. Puede que seas tú el que siga en el trono de Anodyne por tus capacidades. Por esa razón Verdona te dijo que tu tenías que gobernar Anodyne."_ –le sonrió amablemente.

"_Ya entiendo mucho mejor lo que está sucediendo ahora. Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Al acabar el verano tendré que regresar a la escuela?"_ – lo dijo al tiempo que suspiraba.

"_En la situación que nos encontramos, no creo que sea conveniente que regreses ahí. Puedes poner en peligro a las personas y también a los plomeros. Considero que sería conveniente enviarte a la base principal, para que entrenes como plomero y aprendas a utilizar tus habilidades correctamente, durante por lo menos un año. Se te darán clases aquí mismo. Tus padres no te podrán acompañar a la base por propia seguridad y tu abuelo y abuela tendrán misiones separadas que duraran algo de tiempo. Para eso voy a asignar a nuestro compañero Rook y a tus nuevos amigos"_ – lo miró amablemente.

"_Disculpe, ¿Por qué ellos están exactamente aquí?-"–_ le ganó la curiosidad.

"_Ellos fueron separados de sus padres en el encuentro con Darkness y no se tiene registro de que sus padres sigan con vida. Por eso se decidió mantenerlos seguros en la base"-_ le dijo serio.

"_Uhh…..No pensé en eso" –_ Ben sentía que él no era tan diferente a ellos.

"_Bueno, supongo que será mejor que te presente a Rook"-_ lo llamó para que pasará.

Ben se sorprendió al ver a Rook de cerca. Era más alto de lo que creía y le daba la sensación de ser como una hormiga. Literalmente.

"_Es un honor conocerlo, señor Tennyson"-_ se iba a hincar, pero Ben lo interrumpió y le dijo que no era necesario.

"_Entonces. ¿Cuando empezamos?"-_ le dijo impaciente.

"_Yo diría que sería mejor empezar lo más pronto posible"-_ le dio su opinión.

"_Entonces, tenemos que avisarle a los chicos…."_ – Ben fue interrumpido cuando entraron los chicos al despacho.

"_Ya no es necesario. Nos acaban de informar y estamos dispuestos a ayudarte"-_ Alanís le sonrió.

"_Es lo menos que podemos hacer por haber curado a mi hermana Barbará"_ – dijo Erick mientras la abrazaba.

"_¿Son hermanos?"-_ Ben se sorprendió.

"_Bueno, no nos parecemos mucho, pero ya que nos queda"-_ dijo mientras los demás se echaban a reír.

"_Muchas Gracias chicos"-_ él estaba muy agradecido.

"_Bueno lo que resta es decirle a mis padres, será mejor que les diga ahora"_- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ben se dirigió por un enorme pasillo hacía el comedor de la base. Era casi seguro que se encontraban ahí. Al llegar encontró a sus padres y al abuelo, que estaban sentados en una de las últimas mesas. Ben se les acercó.

"_Ben" "¿Cómo te fue?"-_ Carl preguntó.

"_El coronel decidió enviarme a la base principal para que entrene y aprenda a utilizar mis poderes. Me dijo que tendría que permanecer en ese lugar bastante tiempo"_ – Ben suspiró.

"_¿Y dónde queda eso?"_ – Sandra preguntó.

"_Queda en otra galaxia"-_ Max le contestó.

"_¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes que estar ahí?"_ – Carl le preguntó.

"_Dijo que como mínimo un año"_ – Ben finalizó.

"_Bueno, entonces te acompañamos…."_ –Sandra iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

"_También dieron ordenes de que no podían acompañarme a la base por su propia seguridad"_- Ben puso cara triste.

"_Entonces. ¿Qué hacemos?"_ – Carl preguntó.

"_Supongo que los van a dejar en la tierra para que cubran mi ausencia. Tal vez los vayan a asignar una nueva casa fuera de Bellwood" _- les explicó.

"_De todos modos no estoy de acuerdo con eso"_ – dijo Sandra para protestar.

"_Mamá" "No te preocupes, el abuelo y la abuela me estarán vigilando de vez en cuando mis progresos. Voy a hacer todo lo mejor para que cuando regrese, estés orgullosa."_ – Ben le sonrió cálidamente.

Sandra pensó en lo que Ben acababa de decir y decidió darle permiso de ir a la base principal.

"_Muy bien" "Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir"_ – dijo mientras se despedía de sus padres.

"_Muy bien, te vamos a estar esperando cuando regreses"_ – Sandra y Carl se despidieron.

Ben se iba a dirigir hacia la salida para irse, pero se acordó de algo que no había preguntado y se dirigió a su madre.

"_Mamá, creó que fui tonto al no preguntar antes pero… ¿Me puedes decir los nombres de mis hermanos?"_ – Ben se le quedó mirando.

"_Bueno, te diré, se llaman…. Alice y Christopher."_ – Sandra le gustó que Ben preguntara sobre sus hermanos.

"_Uuuhg, ya se me hizo tarde mejor me voy, nos vemos"_ – corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía una gigantesca nave, donde ya lo estaban esperando.

"_¿No tuviste ningún problema?"_ – Adam le preguntó.

"_No, de hecho me apoyaron"_ – dijo mientras entraba a la nave.

"_Bueno, desde ahora haremos todo lo posible para que aprendas lo que necesitas" _– Carina le sonrió.

"_Les agradezco chicos."_ – después todos se abalanzaron a Ben para darle un abrazo, en el cual casi lo tiraban ….. Después Rook los llamó para que se adentraran en la nave.

"_¿Estás listo?"_ – Rook volteó a ver a Ben.

"_Sí" "Voy entrenar lo mejor que pueda"_ – Ben lo dijo decidido.

La nave despegó. Ben se encontraba pensando en su entrenamiento y también en sus hermanos. Ben ahora decidió como una de sus misiones, ya que sabía los nombres de sus hermanos, el trataría de encontrarlos, aunque fuera lo último haga.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno, el sexto capítulo me quedo más largo que los otros, pero creó que la historia quedará mejor de esa forma.

Le agregué algunos personajes de Ultimate Alíen y Omniverse, pero espero que les guste este tipo de características. Si quieren que agregué algunos de sus personajes favoritos, no duden en comentarme.

Nos vemos…..


	7. Primer Día

**CAPITULO 7: PRIMER DÍA.**

**Pensamientos de ben_**

Desde ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi responsabilidad, se volvió más grande desde que conocí la verdad, y ahora aquí me encuentro, llegando a la base principal de los plomeros. Por alguna extraña razón, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el comandante Morgg. Trató de sacar este pensamiento tan absurdo de mi mente, pero me es imposible de olvidar. Este mal presentimiento me hace preguntarme… ¿Quién es verdaderamente el comandante Morgg?

**En la base principal_**

Hace unas cuantas horas, Ben llegó a la base principal de los plomeros. Estaba realmente sorprendido por lo bien equipado y espacioso que era la base. Nunca había visto un lugar tan grande, ni tampoco con mucha tecnología, ya que se había acostumbrado al camper del abuelo Max y a todo lo que contenía. Ben estaba muy ocupado viendo lo que había en la base, hasta que Rook, lo interrumpió…

"_¿Sucede algo, señor?"-_ Rook lo vio con lo volteó a ver con curiosidad.

"_No pasa nada, solo estaba observando" _– se rio.

"_Qué bueno que te guste este lugar" "Aquí es donde aprendí todo lo que se ahora"-_ Rook sonrió.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?"-_ Ben lo miró con curiosidad.

"_Estuve aquí tres años, mientras entrenaba y estudiaba todas las disciplinas que debe tener un plomero" "Fue mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya soy parte de los plomeros"_ – Dijo de forma triunfante.

"_Uhh…debe ser difícil entrenar todos los días"_ – Ben de tan solo pensarlo ya se estaba cansando.

"_Si, pero vale la pena" _– Rook abrió la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio.

"_Bueno, este será tu dormitorio desde ahora" _– Rook miró a Ben, que estaba sorprendido.

La habitación se localizaba en la parte más amplia de la base, también era la parte más lujosa de la base. Los plomeros arreglaron esta habitación para que fuera como en la tierra. A diferencia de la habitación que Ben tenía en Bellwood, esta habitación tenía una cama bastante grande, estantes repletos de libros, aparatos como una pantalla de plasma y una computadora de las más recientes, varios cuadros, entre otros objetos de una habitación. Las paredes eran de un color blanco, con varias franjas de color rojo. Esto hacia que pareciera que era la habitación de un famoso, ya que estaba muy bien equipada y era bastante espaciosa. Ben no podía creer que esta fuera su habitación, era muy sorprendente.

Ben sabía que iban a remodelar su habitación para que pareciera una en la Tierra, pero esto era demasiado.

Ben se percató de varios controles que se localizaban en las paredes de la habitación, se parecía al panel de control del camper, pero mucho más reducido. Ben estaba a punto de apretar uno de los botones, hasta que Rook lo paró…

"_Estos controles solo sirven para emergencias" "Con estos, se puede controlar todos los objetos dentro de la habitación, ya que están modificados como armas de defensa y ataque, en alguna batalla."_- le explicó.

"_Uhh…..perdón, no lo sabía"-_Ben se disculpó.

"_No te preocupes" "Ahora, sería mejor que descanses, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento"_ – Rook salió de la habitación.

Ben se quedó pensando un largo rato en una forma de encontrar a sus hermanos, solo podía pensar en eso desde que se enteró. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si los encontraban: aceptarían estar con ellos o decidirían vivir como siempre lo habían hecho. Este pensamiento permaneció en su mente hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

**Al día siguiente_**

Ben fue despertado por un enorme ruido que resonaba en toda la base. Sonaba como si fuera una alerta de sismos, pero aquí es imposible que sucediera uno porque estaban en el espacio. Ese sonido era bastante fuerte y de seguro todos en la base ya estaban despiertos con este fuerte sonido. Ben se dirigió rápidamente hacía donde se localizaba la puerta, para ver que era todo ese escandaló.

Al abrir la puerta, Ben se percató de que el pasillo estaba vació y que nadie salía de su habitación. Caminó unos pasillos más adentro y no encontró a nadie, estaba todo desierto. Ben sabía que de seguro se había quedado dormido y que los demás de seguro ya se encontraban realizando sus actividades y entrenando. Ben se apresuro a encontrar el lugar donde iban a entrenar, pero el lugar era muy grande y era fácil perderse.

Ben casi se daba por vencido hasta que pudo ver en uno de los pasillos a Rook, que se encontraba hablando con el comandante. Rook no se percató de la presencia de Ben hasta que el comandante lo saludó he hizo que Rook volteara.

"_Uhh, por fin te despertaste" _– le dijo Rook de una forma animada.

"_S…Si" "Perdón por llegar tarde, me quede dormido"_ – Ben se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos.

"_La próxima vez iré yo a avisarte" _– Bárbara interrumpió, con lo cual todos la miraron con sorpresa.

"_E…¿En serio?"_ – Ben estaba sorprendido.

"_Sí, aquí al principio es muy difícil saber qué hora es porque nos localizamos en el espacio, pero con el tiempo te vas a ir acostumbrando a despertarte a la hora que es. Pero por ahora, yo iré a despertarte para que puedas llegar temprano a los entrenamientos." _– Bárbara se acercó a Rook y le entregó varios informes.

"_Muchas gracias"-_ Ben estaba realmente agradecido.

"_Bueno, tengo que ir a una misión. Nos vemos luego"_- diciendo esto, Bárbara corrió por el pasillo.

"_Bueno, ya que por fin despertaste, es hora de que empieces a entrenar" _– Rook se dirigió con Ben a la sala de entrenamiento.

La sala de entrenamiento, a simple vista parecía una sala vacía, no tenía ningún objeto dentro, tampoco ninguna decoración como en las demás habitaciones de la base. Cuando Ben llego a la sala, Rook activó todo lo que contenía la sala, con varios controles que se localizaban afuera y que a diferencia de los que se tiene en el cuarto, estos controles abarcaban mucho espacio.

Después de activar la sala, empezó a moverse. Las paredes se abrían y algunas partes del piso se estaban hundiendo. Ben no podía articular palabra por la impresión que tenía con lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que en donde estaba parado empezó a hundirse y tuvo que saltar para no caer. De los huecos salieron varios robots, de las paredes salían varias armas y algunas bombas. Los robots eran muy parecidos a los de Vilgax.

"_Ahora" "Empieza"._ – Rook le indicó.

Sin pensarlo los veces, Ben se dirigió rápidamente hacia los robots, los robots atacaron con varios tipos de armas, pero Ben utilizó su escudo para reflejar los ataques y destruir a los robots. Algo que era extraño, era que de repente de la pared empezó a salir agua sin parar, piedras de diferentes tamaños y también empezó lo que pareciera un huracán. Ben estaba confundido.

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-_ Ben como pudo trató de localizar a Rook.

"_Esto es parte del entrenamiento" "Forma parte de una de nuestras teorías"_ – La voz de Rook a penas se escuchaba.

"_¿Una teoría?" "Me están utilizando como experimento" _– Ben levantó la voz con enojo.

"_Creemos que gracias a la energía que proyectas, puedes transmitir la energía a otros objetos."_ – Rook no tuvo otra forma de explicarle.

"_¿Pero qué tiene que ver con los elementos?"-_ con todo lo que sucedía, Ben perdió de vista a Rook.

"_Puede que si te concentras, puedas transmitir tu energía a cada elemento y controlarlos a voluntad"-_ era casi inaudible su voz.

"_Pero la abuela no me ha enseñado nada de eso" _– Ben trató de buscar a Rook.

"_Rook" "¿Rook?"-_ no se podía escuchar a Rook.

Debido a que todo estaba moviéndose de un lugar a otro, era imposible localizar a Rook. Ben no podía ver nada, ni tampoco oír, lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques que venían de todas las direcciones.

"_Tengo que pensar en algo, pero, ¿Qué?" –_

Ben decidió localizar a sus objetivos por la energía que emanan. Cerró los ojos y trato de localizarlos aunque aún estuvieran atacando. Aunque la visión era borrosa y era muy difícil de identificar. Por fin los logro encontrar y siguiendo las indicaciones de Rook, manifestó toda la energía que podía a su alrededor. Poco a poco, la gran inundación y el viento dejaron de salir.

Por fin, Ben pudo ver claramente a los robots, que lo tenían rodeado, todos estaban apuntando hacia él. Sin perder más tiempo, aumento todo su energía haciendo que todos los materiales que lo rodeaban se arremolinaran junto a él.

Logro controlar cada uno de los elementos a su voluntad, como lo suponía Rook, que sólo lo observaba desde la cabina y hacia que salieran más y más robots, hasta que quedo completamente llena la sala.

Ben lo único que esperaba era el momento preciso para poder atacar y destruirlos de un solo golpe, solo espero unos momentos antes de que los robots decidieran atacar y poder utilizar sus ataques. Logró localizar el agua atrás de cada robot y el viento y las rocas cerca de él por si había algún contraataque.

Los robots no se hicieron esperar y decidieron atacar. Ben creo una enorme cantidad de agujas de agua y también de rocas que eran lo bastante filosas para que atravesaran a la mayoría de los robots, aunque aún quedaban muchos y también iban aumentando los robots nuevamente. Por fin Ben pudo dominar completamente el aire que fluía en la sala y trató de forman una gran cantidad de remolinos que pudieran destruir a los robots, pero en cambio , por toda la energía que había en la sala, Ben pudo crear un enorme tornado, que fue lo bastante fuerte para ir destruyendo a los robots, pero también se llevó varias cosas consigo, como partes de las paredes y también casi rompía uno de los vidrios que protegían a los que estaban afuera, aunque estuvieran hechas del material más resistente del Universo: la tadenita.

Poco a poco el aire fue desapareciendo, hasta dejar ver todo el desastre que había quedado por el combate.

"_Wow" "Eso sí que es poder"_ – dijo uno de los plomeros que habían visto el combate.

"_Si, pero ahora ha quedado en escombros la sala de entrenamientos"-_ dijo otro que parecía estar feliz de que el entrenamiento sea suspendido.

"_Muy bien" "Ya puedes salir"_- indicó Rook.

"_Está bien"_ – Ben estaba sorprendido por el daño que podía hacer con solo un ataque.

"_No creí que lo lograrías a la primera, pero estuvo muy bien. Felicidades" –_ Rook y los demás empezaron a aplaudir.

"_Si, pero destruí la sala de entrenamiento" _– miro la sala que estaba en escombros.

"_Bueno, parece que tendremos que entrenar en otro lugar"- _Rook le llamó.

Ben y Rock se dirigieron a otra sala de entrenamiento, para estar seguros de que no sucediera algo mal si entrenaban de nuevo en la anterior y que nadie saliera herido durante el entrenamiento. Varios plomeros se quejaron por los enormes daños que tenía la sala de entrenamiento, y esta sería muy difícil de reconstruir por los materiales que se necesitaban. Ben no podía creer todo lo que ahora podía hacer, y también pensaba en lo que tendría que aprender, eso sería muy difícil.

Cuando estaban a medio camino de la otra sala de entrenamientos, el comunicador de Rook los interrumpió, sonaba la voz del comandante Morgg, era una orden directa y mejor se apresuraron a llegar a su despacho…

"_Pasen, los estaba esperando" _– los saludó.

"_¿Qué necesita, Comandante?"_- Rook volvió a comportarse como cuando Ben y el se conocieron.

"_Vengo a avisarle a Ben, de que tiene visitas."-_ dirigió su mirada a Ben.

"_¿Tan pronto?"_ _"Apenas tengo dos días en esta base."_

"_Trabajara contigo en tu entrenamiento."_ – Morgg se paró y se dirigió a Ben.

"_¿Quién es?"_ – estaba impaciente.

"_Tranquilo" "Es alguien que conoces muy bien"_- sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta.

"_Así que mejor démonos prisa"_- Ben y Rook asintieron y siguieron al comandante.

Ben, Rook y el comandante, se dirigieron a una espaciosa sala, que era donde todos los plomeros recibían las visitas de sus familiares. Ben trató de localizar a alguien conocido, pero no vio a nadie.

"_¿Dónde está?"_-

"_Estoy atrás de ti, tonto."_ – su voz era muy familiar.

Ben pudo identificar de quien era esa voz, y dio la vuelta sorprendido….

"_¿G….Gwen?"-_ Ben no lo podía creer.

"_¿A quién esperabas?"_- Gwen dijo con el mismo tono de siempre.

"_¿Por qué estás aquí?"_ – Ben aún seguía sorprendido.

"_De hecho eso era lo que iba a decirte"_ – Rook interrumpió.

"_El comandante Morgg la llamó para que ella también entrenara. Ya que ella puede llevar a cabo hechizos, esto nos podría ayudar bastante en batallas futuras, y también tal vez podría enseñarte a utilizar hechizos, porque tú también tienes una aura mágica." _–

"_¿Un aura mágica?"_- Ben no creyó alguna vez escuchar esa oración.

"_Sí, como puedes controlar tu mana. Eso es posible"_ – Rook explico.

"_Así que desde ahora, tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia"_ – Gwen dio una risita burlona.

"_Creo que sí"_- Ben puso uno cara de fastidio.

"_Bueno, cuando empezamos."_ – Gwen volteo a ver a Rook.

"_Mañana, los dos comenzaran con el manejo de las armas y la próxima semana practicaran con la magia."_ – Rook contestó.

"_Bueno creo que está bien"-_ Ben finalizo.

·_"Bueno, señor Tennyson, voy a acompañar a la señorita Gwen a su habitación"_- sin más Gwen y Rook salieron de la sala.

Después de reencontrarse con su prima Gwen, Ben se dirigió a su habitación para pensar un rato lo que le había sucedido ese día. Ben sabia ahora que tan poderoso y tan peligroso podía ser con sus poderes, si no aprendía a controlarlos. Ahora que Gwen estaba también en la base, esto seria un poco más facíl, pero aún seguía siendo difícil.

Ben se recostó en su cama y medito sobre lo siguiente que haría: Entrenaría lo mejor que pudiera para que se volviera lo más rápido posible en un plomero y pudiera encontrar a sus hermanos.

Pensado esto Ben se quedó dormido, con la siguiente palabra en sus labios:

**Los quiero**….

.


	8. La Primera pista

**Nota:** Sé que es bastante rápido, pero con los exámenes que he tenido durante esta semana, no he podido avanzar mucho y tendría que saltarme esta parte para ahorrar tiempo para estudiar y para hacer mis exámenes. Espero que aunque no aparezca esta parte, este capítulo sea de su agrado y también los que siguen.

Este capítulo va a saltar los años de entrenamiento de Gwen y Ben, hasta que ya terminaron su entrenamiento y cuando sean completamente parte de los plomeros. Tal vez a ustedes les parezca aburrido leer este capítulo, porque trata la mayor parte de la ceremonia de Ben y Gwen, pero al final hay un cambio drástico, que esperó que les guste. Prometo que en el siguiente, será mejor.

**Capítulo 8: La primera pista.**

Han pasado tres años desde que Ben y Gwen ingresaron a la base principal, para poder entrenar y llegar a ser plomeros, como lo es su abuelo Max y también como sus nuevos compañeros. Durante este tiempo ellos aprendieron todas las disciplinas que se les inculcaban en la base y que les eran necesarias para entrenar.

Tuvieron que estudiar todos los aspectos de combate y defensa que se utilizaban en batalla, a manipular y a utilizar las armas que los plomeros utilizaban frecuentemente en las batallas, desde las de rango C, (que son las que son de bolsillo o son muy pequeñas, pero estas son también peligrosas porque con su pequeño tamaño, es difícil identificarlas), a las de rango A, que se utilizaban en las batallas intergalácticas y con las que si no se manejaban correctamente , podrían causar la destrucción de un planeta completo. Se tenía que tener mucho cuidado al manipular este tipo de armas. También se les enseño a manejar las naves de los plomeros, para estar preparados en alguna batalla.

Durante las tardes, tenían que estudiar varias materias, algunas que eran las que deberían ver de acuerdo a su edad y otras muy avanzadas ya que gracias a sus habilidades especiales de cada uno, podían aprender cualquier cosa con solo verlo unas cuantas veces.

En cualquier momento del día, ellos también entrenaban con sus poderes para poder controlarlos correctamente. Ben, por su parte, ahora podía utilizar sus poderes a su máximo potencial. Ahora podía manejar sus poderes correctamente y aprendió a dominar la mayoría de los poderes que la abuela Verdona poseía: La manipulación del Maná, Habilidades psíquicas, Absorción de Maná, manipulación elemental, manipulación de la memoria e invisibilidad y la reparación de los objetos.

A Gwen, un hechicero, le enseño la perfecta manipulación de la magia, los hechizos avanzados y a utilizar los hechizos que sabía, correctamente. Aunque también se le había enseñado a Ben a manipular la magia y los hechizos, no se comparaba con lo que ahora sabía Gwen sobre la magia, pero sabía lo suficiente como para que los dos ganaran el título de: "Hechiceros".

Durante su entrenamiento, muchos plomeros les trataban de ayudar en algunos trabajos, porque ellos pasaban la mayor parte del día entrenando y muy pocas veces descansaban, se veían cansados y a veces con un aspecto enfermizo, pero aun así seguían entrenando aunque estuvieran en esas condiciones. Algunos, al verlos ponían caras tristes, bajaban la mirada y se alejaban sin decir ni una sola palabra. La mayoría decía que era un castigo injusto hacia Gwen y Ben, ponerlos a estudiar cosas que no eran para su edad y más aún cuando tienen que hacerlo de forma diaria.

Pero Ben y Gwen, no hacían caso a esos comentarios y aun así entrenaban lo mejor que podían. Hasta que por fin, a tan solo una semana de la visita de sus padres que era en ese mes, completaron su entrenamiento. Y ahora, todos los plomeros iban de un lugar a otro, ocupados preparando la ceremonia de admisión para Ben y Gwen.

Al terminar su último entrenamiento, Ben y Gwen se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, para ponerse el uniforme de los plomeros para la ceremonia, que se les había hecho especialmente para ellos, en esta ocasión. El nuevo uniforme era sencillo, lo conformaban algo parecido a una camisa de color blanco y una franja negra a la mitad de la camisa y desde los hombros, hasta donde empezaban los guantes, que eran de color negro. Con las hombreras negras, un pantalón del mismo color de la camisa y las franjas se localizaban desde la parte lateral del pantalón hasta la mitad , botas de igual color y un cinturón hecho de acero que tenían varios huecos , donde cabían las armas de bolsillo. A diferencia del uniforme que utilizaba el abuelo, estos tenían varios controles con los que se podía cambiar el material del traje, a acero, que les podría servir como escudo en batalla.

**En la habitación de Ben_**

Ben, ya se había acabado de poner el uniforme, y se dirigió hacia un inmenso espejo, que se localizaba al final de su habitación, para poder acomodar el uniforme. Al mirarse, él se había sorprendido de lo mucho que había crecido: Ahora el tenia trece años, era alto y ahora su cuerpo tenia forma más atlética que cuando él tenía diez años. Su cabello castaño era más largo y le cubría parte de los ojos. Sus ojos pasaron de ser de un verde limón a un verde obscuro, que según Rook, era un efecto secundario por el uso excesivo de su maná. Su rostro aún conservaba rasgos de niño, pero a diferencia de su apariencia física, su carácter había cambiado mucho, algunas veces era bastante serio, ya no era tan alegre como cuando tenía diez años, era más paciente y a la vez también era desafiante. Ya no tenía miedo de las personas más grandes que él y no expresaba libremente sus sentimientos, pero sabía cuándo debía mostrar sus sentimientos hacía los demás y cuándo no era necesario.

**Con Gwen_**

Gwen también había cambiado mucho: era alta, su cabello ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo mantenía agarrado con una pinza en forma de flor, su cuerpo era delgado y su rostro aún parecía de diez años, pero ahora era una hermosa joven. Y a diferencia de Ben, ella conservo su carácter temperamental.

Los dos ya no eran niños, ahora eran parte de los plomeros y tendrían a partir de ese mismo día una nueva responsabilidad: Cumplir durante toda su vida como "plomeros".

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ben_**

Ben estaba ocupado experimentando con sus poderes, que no se había dado cuenta de que Bárbara lo llamaba, para que se fueran a donde iba a ser la ceremonia. Ben inmediatamente abrió la puerta y la saludo de forma amable, a lo que Bárbara le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ben se dio cuenta de que eran las 3:24, y la ceremonia empezaba a las 3:30, si no se daban prisa, llegarían tarde. Sin perder más tiempo, los dos se dirigieron a un salón enorme, sus paredes eran de un color blanco y tenían algunos tonos claros de amarillo y unos adornos con formas muy interesantes, ese salón era muy extraño.

Al final del salón, los esperaba Rook, que les llamaba para que se dieran prisa:

"_Dense prisa" "La ceremonia ya va a comenzar."_- les decía con un tono bastante agitado.

"_¡Ya llegamos!"_ – Ben se veía cansado por ir demasiado rápido.

"_Muy bien" "Ahora, entremos para que la ceremonia empiece"_ – Los tres entraron rápidamente y se colocaron en el lugar que se les había asignado.

Gwen ya se encontraba esperándolos dentro del inmenso salón, junto con los demás chicos, que estaban de pie a su lado, vestidos con el mismo uniforme de Ben y de Gwen. Estaban todos formados por su rango.

Cuando llegaron a donde los estaban esperando, Alanís se abalanzó hacía Ben y ella hacia que casi perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran al suelo.

"_¡ Qué bueno que llegas, te estábamos esperando."!_ - Alanís sonrío, pero esa sonrisa a veces era macabra y daba miedo.

"_S….Si" "Gracias por esperarnos"_ – Ben le respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

"_Vamos, ya vénganse a formar o si no el comandante nos reñirá"._ – Adam los regaño.

"_Tienes razón" "Entonces, háganse a un lado y déjenlos pasar"_ – Alanís intervino.

"_¿Pero por qué….?"_ – los chicos callaron inmediatamente y cedieron el paso. Alanís les había respondido con una aterradora mirada y cuando ella se enojaba, era mejor alejarse.

"_Gracias" _– Ben y Bárbara caminaron lo más rápido que podían a sus lugares. Ellos tampoco querían estar cerca de ella cuando se ponía de esa manera.

Casi de inmediato, llegó el comandante al salón, a lo que todos los presentes se hincaron y los que tenían casco, se lo quitaban y saludaban. El comandante se paró justo en medio de la sala y empezó la ceremonia:

"_Este día es el más importante para estos dos muchachos, a partir de este día ellos formarán oficialmente parte de los plomeros, y colaborarán con nosotros en las duras batallas contra Darkness. Han entrenado duro durante estos tres largos años y al igual que sus compañeros, han sacrificado su niñez para evitar el peligro inminente que representa Darkness para todo el Universo. "_

"_Necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible para luchar, ya que nosotros no poseemos un arma capaz de eliminar a los subordinados de Darkness y me he visto en la necesidad de reunir a todos los anoditas híbridos de la Tierra, para que nos apoyen en esta difícil lucha. Pero gracias a estos muchachos, ha sido posible frenar el avance de Darkness a los planetas del Universo y nos han ayudado a estar desarrollando un arma que funcionará con maná y se cree que nos ayudaría a vencer a las sombras de Darkness." _

"_Quisiera que en este preciso momento, Ben y Gwen se acerquen al centro de la sala, para entregarles sus insignias de plomero …"_

Dicho esto, Ben y Gwen se acercaron al comandante y esperaban firmemente que les entregaran sus insignias …..

"_Gwen…" "Has trabajado duro para ser una hechicera, ahora eres oficialmente una"_ – dicho esto, el comandante le entregó su insignia, y Gwen se hinco en forma de reverencia, y puso una enorme sonrisa.

"_Ben….." "Durante estos tres años, has estado entrenando diariamente, para convertirte en un plomero como tu abuelo, y has mostrado ser capaz de utilizar a tu voluntad todos tus poderes….. Nunca pensé que un niño pudiera soportar tanta responsabilidad y has excedido mis expectativas."_

"_En tu caso, no puedo entregarte una insignia, pero conozco a alguien que te la va a entregar…"_

Dicho esto, una luz inundo la habitación, a lo que todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando la luz desapareció.

"_¿Azmuth?"_ – Ben no podía articular palabra.

"_Muchacho" "¿Quién creías que iba a ser?"_ – Azmuth se río, por un instante.

"_¿Tú me vas a dar la insignia?"_ –

"_No te puedo dar una insignia como a los demás plomeros, por el Omnitrix." "Pero si te puedo dar la nueva versión del Omnitrix"_

Azmuth le ordenó al Omnitrix, que se desprendiera de Ben. A lo que el Omnitrix obedeció y regresó con su creador. Al instante aparecieron otros Galvans, y traían cargando un Omnitrix que era completamente verde y era mucho más alargado y delgado que el anterior. Era muy parecido a un guante, porque abarcaba desde la muñeca, hasta donde empezaban los dedos, aunque la interfaz de selección sigue siendo la misma y permanece cerca de la muñeca.

"_Este Omnitrix es la versión más reciente que he hecho, al que he llamó, "Ultimatrix". Lo diseñe de una forma a la que fuera más fácil manipularlo, a lo que lo hice flexible desde donde empieza tu mano, para que no afecte tu movilidad y también se puede desprender de la muñeca en el momento que desees"._

"_A diferencia del anterior, puedes hacer que los alienígenas evolucionen, se vuelvan más fuertes y cambien de apariencia. "_

"_Y por una petición del comandante, desactive el control maestro del Omnitrix, para que puedas transformarte en alienígena sin límite de tiempo y en cualquier orden"_ – Azmuth finalizó de explicar.

"_Pero….. " "¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?"- _ Ben no podía creer que Azmuth hiciera todo eso, para él.

"_He estado observando desde hace tiempo tus progresos, y realmente me sorprendiste con lo capaz que eres de controlar tu lado anodita, tu desempeño en el combate y tus avances en la magia. Y al final decidí darte la oportunidad de utilizar mi nuevo invento, porque eres lo suficientemente capaz de utilizarlo."_ - Azmuth se acercó a Ben y le dio el nuevo Omnitrix, Ben se lo puso, he inmediatamente el Omnitrix se pegó a su muñeca.

Azmuth se acercó a Ben y a Gwen y dijo:

"_Ahora, los dos son plomeros" _– todos los presentes aplaudían y felicitaban a los primos por su logro. Los plomeros se acercaban, y algunos les daban la mano.

Ben y Gwen se miraron con mucha felicidad y se acercaron a sus compañeros, que los estaban esperando

"_Bien hecho, chicos" "Lo han logrado"·_ - todos gritaron en unísono.

"_Si" "Al fin somos parte de los plomeros"_ – Ben sólo les respondió con una sonrisa.

"_Ya era hora de que acabaran su entrenamiento…." "Ya me empezaba a aburrir, de tan solo ver como jugaban" _- Derek les dijo de forma burlona.

"_¿Qué derecho tienes de estarnos criticando?" "Nosotros estuvimos mucho tiempo entrenando y tu terminas insultándonos"_ - Gwen levanto la voz y volteó a ver a Derek con una mirada furiosa….Gwen estaba enojada y Ben sabía que esa no era una buena señal. Ben se alejó de Gwen unos cuantos metros, para estar seguro.

"_No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes ahí Derek"_- Ben solo le advirtió.

Derek le hizo caso a Ben y se alejó unos cuantos pasos lejos de Gwen, junto con los demás chicos. Ben tenía razón, no era buena idea hacer enojar a Gwen y mucho menos insultarla, o te mostraría una furiosa mirada que te haría temblar al instante, la mirada de Alanís no se comparaba con la que había hecho Gwen, incluso ella estaba asustada por la reacción de Gwen. Ben a veces agradecía que fuera su prima, porque ya la conocía, en cambio Derek, no la conocía lo suficiente y sabía que en ese momento él sabría lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser su prima.

"_Y…..yo sólo trataba de decir que habían tardado en completar su entrenamiento" "Nosotros terminamos en un año y medio" _ - esas palabras fueron muy difíciles de decir, Derek aún estaba asustado de Gwen.

"_Eso lo debiste de decir desde el principio" "Dudo que quieras volver a ser intimidado" "¿O sí?"_- Ben miro a Derek, desafiándolo, a lo que Derek decidió ignorar y se alejó.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que Rook observaba detenidamente como discutían entre ellos hasta que él simulo estar tosiendo, para llamar su atención.

"_Nunca pensé que estarían peleándose por algo como eso_" – Rook se rio secretamente, para que no se dieran cuenta.

"_Oye…" " No te burles"_ – Derek estaba avergonzado por haberse dejado intimidar.

"_Rook" "No vienes sólo a decir eso" "¿Verdad?"_ – Ben miró a Rook con curiosidad.

"_Estas en lo correcto" "Vine a avisarte a ti y a Gwen de que alguien los espera, con el comandante"_ – sólo respondió firmemente.

"_Entonces, vámonos Gwen"_ – miró a su prima.

Gwen asintió y los dos se dirigieron al despacho del comandante, dejando atrás a Rook y a los demás, que aún seguían discutiendo, a lo que Rook sólo se reía. Ben y Gwen llegaron al despacho del comandante, tocaron la puerta y esperaron hasta que el comandante les autorizó pasar.

"_Ya estamos aquí, comandante" "¿Qué necesita?"_ – los dos dijeron al unísono.

"_Yo no necesito nada, pero ellos sí"_ – dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a quienes los esperaban, a lo que Gwen y Ben quedaron anonadados.

"_¡Mamá!... ¡Papá!"-_ los dos no se quedaron parados y corrieron hacia sus padres y los abrazaron.

"_¡Nosotros también faltamos!"_ – dijo una persona que era muy familiar….

"_¿Ken?"_ – Ken estaba en el marco de la puerta observando, a su lado se encontraban el abuelo Max y la abuela Verdona. Gwen corrió hacia su hermano mayor, y lo abrazó firmemente a lo que Ken correspondió con una sonrisa.

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?"-_ Gwen preguntó a su padre, que estaba junto con el abuelo.

"_Vinimos por ustedes" "Ya es hora de que regresen" –_ Frank se acercó a su hija.

"_¿Ahora?" _– Ben le preguntó a Carl.

"_Ya terminaron su entrenamiento, ahora tendrán que asistir a la escuela como antes lo hacían , aunque tendrán que ir preparados, porque tendrían que estar al pendiente de los enemigos"-_ Carl finalizó. Ben y Gwen sólo asintieron.

"_Pero….¿Cómo se supone que no aceptaran en la escuela, sin prueba de que estudiamos? _– Gwen sólo miró al abuelo.

"_Podemos meter los datos de los estudios , que han hecho, a la base de datos de la escuela y así podrían ingresar sin ningún problema"_ – Max explicó.

"_¿Cuál sería la escuela?" –_ preguntó Gwen, seguida por la mirada curiosa de Ben.

"_Es la escuela secundaria Jefferson __**(1)**__, en Bellwood"_ – Carl intervino.

"_¿Bellwood?"_ – Ben y Gwen hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"_Sí" "Irán junto con sus compañeros"_ – Frank aclaró.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser en Bellwood?"_- Ben miró a todos los presentes.

"_Fueron órdenes del comandante"_ – Max sólo lo dijo de manera directa.

Ben ya no podía quejarse, eran órdenes del comandante y no podía desobedecer las órdenes que se le daban. Sólo permaneció pensativo, hasta que Natalie lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

"_Como has crecido Gwen" "Casi no te reconozco"_ – Natalie se acercó al lado de Gwen y mientras le agarró su largo cabello.

"_Sí" "Hemos cambiado mucho"_ – al mismo tiempo de decir esto, miró a Ben, a lo que Ken también volteó.

"_Tú también Ben….." "Casi llegas a medir lo mismo que yo"_ – dijo mientras se acercaba a medirse con Ben, a lo que él le respondió con un gruñido.

"_Es cierto" "Ya eres mucho más alto"_- Sandra agarró uno de los mechones de cabello, que cubrían una parte de sus ojos.

"_Y te a crecido mucho el cabello"_- Sandra a empezó observar bien a Ben, se levantó y le agarró el rostro, a lo que Ben protestó…

"_Ehhhh….Mamá, no hagas eso"_ – Ben se alejó, he hizo una cara de fastidio, aunque parecía más que se estaba tratando de escapar de su mamá, por lo que Gwen empezó a reírse y luego también los presentes, incluyendo a Ben.

Ese momento de felicidad no duró mucho, cuando un plomero entro corriendo a la habitación donde estaban, se veía muy cansado y agitado. Tenía entre sus manos, unos papeles y atrás de él se encontraban, el comandante y Rook, que tenían una cara sería

Todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos por lo repentino que fue la aparición del comandante. Ben preguntó, preocupado que sucedía…..

"_¿Qué sucede?"….."¿Qué es lo que sucede?" _– la cara de Ben reflejaba mucha preocupación, y estaba a punto de gritar porque no le contestaban.

Rook, respiró hondo y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de Ben, que ardían como una flama por la pérdida de calma. Al fin, Rook logró abrir su boca para hablar lo sucedido….

"_Ben…" "Logramos localizar a tu hermana". -_ Terminadas de decir estas palabras, Ben quedó inmóvil, al igual que sus padres y no podían moverse como para decir algo.

Ben se armó de valor y rompió el silencio que tensaba el ambiente en la habitación:

"_¿Dónde está?"…. ¿Díganme dónde está?_ – Ben sin pensarlo alzó la voz, y eso hizo que Rook se tensará.

"_Logramos localizarla en Dakota del Norte"_ – Rook miró con nerviosismo a Max Tennyson, que le respondió con una mirada sería.

"_¿Cómo la localizaron?" _– Max miró al comandante.

"_La localizamos, porque encontramos una energía parecida a la de Ben, solo que no era de un hombre" "Nos tomó tiempo identificar bien de dónde provenía, pero al fin dimos con ella."_

"_Así que eso era"_ – Verdona hizo que Ben volteará confundido…

"_¿Ya lo sabías?"_ – Ben se quedó inmóvil.

"_Hace unas semanas, sentí una increíble energía que provenía de la Tierra. Pensé que eso era resultado de una batalla de anoditas jóvenes que pasaban por la Tierra, no le di importancia, pero…..entonces ella era la razón"_ – Verdona ahora entendía todo.

"_Entonces, vayamos a buscarla" _– Sandra no podía contener sus lágrimas de alegría.

"_Eso aún no es posible" "Todavía no sabemos de qué parte de Dakota del norte proviene" –_ Rook no podía dejar de jadear, aunque eran muy leves, pero se alcanzaban a notar.

"_Entonces…" "¿Qué hacemos?"_ – Carl abrazó a Sandra, que ahora no le paraba llanto.

"_Seguiremos con el plan de infiltrarlos como chicos normales". "Nosotros nos encargaremos de tratar de localizar su ubicación en Dakota del Norte"._

Ben no podía dejar de temblar. Hace tres años se había enterado de que tenía un hermano y una hermana y hoy al fin habían logrado dar con una pista de ella. No sabía si llorar o mantenerse firme, como tenía que comportarse. Sin embargo, una lágrima rebelde, se deslizó por su mejilla…..Una lágrima de felicidad.

**Mientras tanto en Hamilton (2) (Dakota del Norte)_**

Una joven se encontraba dando vueltas entre sus cobijas, luchaba entre sus sueños con algo desconocido, que acechaba cada noche sin dejarla en paz, estaba luchando, luchando con lo que sus propios sueños le hacían creer y que todo lo que sucedía era real: Estaba rodeada de una obscuridad eterna, por más que buscaba, no encontraba a nadie en esa obscuridad, estaba sola, no había nadie más. A excepción de una figura obscura que siempre la observaba desde lo más profundo de las penumbras- De un momento a otro la sombra se abalanzó hacía ella y no tuvo más remedio que correr de ese ser desconocido, hasta que sus piernas ya no le permitieran correr. Sin embargo, la sombra la alcanzó, la tenía atrapada, sin ninguna salida, la sombra la atacó. Y….despertó.

Estaba sobresaltada, ya había tenido esa misma pesadilla, que no la dejaba dormir y amenazaba con volver la noche siguiente. Un inmenso temor se apoderaba de ella en cada momento, sin querer conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba:

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto?" "¿Por qué a mí?"_ - pensaba mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sus ojos se volvían borrosos. Su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa y cuando cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba la terrible sombra que la vigilaba y en su cabeza resonaba la palabra dicha por la sombra… Darkness.

**CONTINUARA_**

**Notas finales:**

Este capítulo terminó siendo como dos capítulos en uno, porque no lograba llegar al final previsto y termino siendo el capítulo más largo que hasta la fecha he realizado. Esperó que les haya gustado el cambio conforme va la historia. En el siguiente capítulo se mostraran personajes inesperados y otros inventados. Espero que les guste….

**SIGNIFICADOS:**

El nombre completo es Jefferson Elementary School , está en Bellwood, Illinois (IL).

Ciudad ubicada en el condado de Pembina en el Estado Estadounidense de Dakota del Norte.


	9. Entre la luz y la oscuridad Parte 1

Capítulo 9: Entre la luz y la oscuridad Parte 1.

Toda la familia Tennyson, estaban ahora muy preocupados y confundidos. La noticia de la hermana de Ben, les había llegado de forma sorpresiva y no habían reaccionado al momento, pero al fin de cuentas, se alegraron de tener aunque sea una pista de su paradero y de que estaba sana y salva. Los padres de Ben, ahora estaban felices, todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado por la desaparición de sus hijos, ahora se había calmado al encontrar a su hija, pero aún faltaba también a su otro hijo.

Ben y sus padres no tenían forma de encontrarlos por ahora y sólo les quedaba seguir la orden de infiltrarse entre las personas, para distraer al enemigo…. Esto sería difícil, considerando que ahora tenían que tener más autocontrol con sus poderes.

La familia de Ben estaba lista para irse, junto con los otros chicos a la Tierra. Se dirigieron a la zona de lanzamiento y esperaron a que el abuelo Max llegara con la nave que los llevaría a casa. Ben y Gwen estaban emocionados de volver a la Tierra después de tanto tiempo que pasaron en el espacio y también los demás chicos lo estaban, ya que estaban todos impacientes y algunos ya hasta daban vueltas en círculos mientras esperaban a Max

A Gwen le pareció divertido ver como reaccionaban sus compañeros, pero a Ben no le pareció divertido ver como daban vueltas. Ben se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia sus compañeros, que estaban lo bastante distraídos como para ver cuando se acercó. Sólo se dieron cuenta cuando Ben habló…

"¿Qué se supone que hacen"?- Ben dijo con cara de aburrimiento, ya había esperado mucho y lo único que podía ver era como sus compañeros iban de un lugar a otro.

"Lo siento" "Es que estamos un poco nerviosos" –Derek paró de caminar, y se acercó a Ben.

"¿Por qué?" – Ben miró a Derek con curiosidad.

"Muy pocas veces hemos estado en la Tierra, eso fue cuando éramos pequeños." "Pero no sabemos cómo será ahora, después de tanto tiempo." – Derek lo miró con un poco de nerviosismo.

"No se preocupen, permaneceremos todos juntos y les enseñaremos como se vive en la Tierra" – Ben sólo sonrió.

"Gracias" – dijo Bárbara, que se estaba acercando hacia los dos.

"No hay de…" – Ben fue interrumpido, cuando Alanís se volvió a abalanzar hacia Ben, sólo que esta vez lo tomo desprevenido y tropezaron.

Ben alcanzó a atrapar a Alanís para que no se hiciera daño, antes de que Ben cayeran de espaldas sobre el duro piso metálico.

Alanís inmediatamente se paró y preguntó a Ben si se encontraba bien.

"¿Qué te pasa?" "¿Por qué siempre te avientas para abrazarme, cuando estoy desprevenido?"- Ben estaba enojado, le dolía la espalda por el golpe que había recibido al proteger a Alanís.

"Lo siento." – Alanís sonrío y se iba a abalanzar de nuevo para abrazar a Ben, pero Bárbara y Carina la llamaron..."

"En un momento vuelvo" – Alanís le sonrió y después se fue con Bárbara y Carina, dejando confundido a Ben.

"Sí…" "En un momento volvemos" – Bárbara volteó a ver a Ben y le guiño el ojo. Un momento después, mentalmente le dijo: -"La mantendremos distraída un rato, no te preocupes"-…

Ben estaba aliviado, Bárbara la iba a tener ocupada para que no molestara a Ben. Esto alegró a Ben, aunque sea por un momento. Ben se paró y se sobo la espalda, que aún le dolía por el golpe, Aarón se le acercó a Ben y se empezó a reír….

"Ahora, nunca se va despegar de ti" "Se nota que le gustas" – Aarón no paraba de reír.

"¿Le gustó?" – Ben estaba sorprendido.

"Sí….." "¿Pensabas que lo hacía para molestarte?"- Paul se le quedó mirando.

"No lo sabía, pensaba que sólo lo hacía para divertirse" – Ben quedó pensativo.

"Debería gustarte, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, y un hermoso cabello rubio….." – Adam fue interrumpido.

"Más bien, a ti te gusta" – Erick se empezó a reír.

"No te burles"- Adam se había sonrojado y ahora estaba avergonzado.

"Él tiene razón" "No te burles"- Paul lo regaño.

"Pero es divertido"- no dejaba de reírse.

"Haber….dinos quien te gusta" – Derek lo retó.

Erick no respondió y se quedó callado, ahora su motivo de burla ya no era Adam.

"Lo sabía"- Derek solo puso una cara de satisfacción.

"Muchas gracias" – Adam le agradeció.

"No te preocupes, ya era hora de que probara una cucharada de su propia medicina" – rio.

"Hablando de gustar….." "¿Quién te gusta Ben?".

Ben se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, nunca lo había pensado a fondo. Desde lo que pasó con Kai, no lo había pensado y no sabía si contaba lo que había sucedido. Después fue interrumpido.

"Ehhh, te has perdido en el espacio, amigo"- Adam se burló, mientras seguía moviendo su mano frente a Ben, que aún seguía en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando" – Ben agachó la cabeza.

"Solo era una simple pregunta" "¿Qué tenías que pensar?" – Paul se quedó mirando a Ben.

"Se llama Kai Green" "Me gustaba…" "La conocí cuando íbamos de viaje con el abuelo Max" - Ben bajo la cabeza triste.

Derek vio su reacción y mejor dejó de molestarlo con esa pregunta…

"Bueno, ya nos dijo" "Mejor dejemos este tema" – Derek intervino.

"Ahh, está bien" "Aunque ya estaba poniendo interesante" – Paul se burló

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Ben lo vio con cara de fastidio.

"A que te quería ver con cara de enamorado, je,je"- Paul se acercó a Ben y lo agarró de la cara para poder hacer que hiciera lo que él deseaba, pero no le resulto…..

Ben lo tomo del brazo y movió su pie hacía donde estaban los de Paul, para que tropezara, lo impulsó hacía delante y lo soltó.

Paul cayó en el piso metálico, pero no fue tan fuerte como le había pasado a Ben, esta vez Ben lo había atrapado, agarrándolo de su camisa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – Paul se paró enojado.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" "Me molesta" – Ben puso una cara furiosa, que en ese momento, si mirabas sus ojos parecían que estaban incendiándose entre flamas verdes.

"E…Esta bien" "No lo volveré a hacer" – Paul se alejó. Definitivamente no se tenía que acercar a un Tennyson enojado.

"Ya no se peleen, y es hora de irnos" – Max entró a la zona de lanzamiento.

"¿Dónde está la nave?"- Ben preguntó aún con enojo.

"Aquí está" – Max sacó un control de su bolsillo, y apretó uno de los botones…..Todo empezó a temblar y se abrió el piso. Poco a poco del agujero, fue saliendo una enorme nave de color verde, alargado y se parecía mucho a un F – 18. Todos los presentes, se sorprendieron de lo grande que era y su curiosa forma de un avión.

"Vamos entren, ya nos tenemos que ir" – Max entró a la nave, seguido por toda la familia Tennyson y los chicos.

"Espérenos" – Bárbara gritó para llamar la atención.

"Perdonen por el retraso, ya estamos aquí" – Bárbara entró en la nave, junto con Carina y Alanís.

"¿Ya no falta nadie?" – Max preguntó, mientras veía si alguien faltaba.

"No falta nadie" – Gwen indicó.

"Muy bien, entonces, en marcha" – Max apretó un botón que se localizaba en la pared metálica de la nave. Inmediatamente, fue saliendo el centro de control de la nave. Max apretó varios controles y encendió los propulsores, junto con todas las luces de la nave…Y por fin, despegaron.

En la zona de lanzamiento, se abrió una enorme puerta, donde salió la nave. Después de que salieron de la base, se volvió a cerrar.

Ya se encontraban fuera de la base que había sido el hogar de Ben y Gwen, durante estos últimos tres años. Ahora, ya se encontraban en camino a la Tierra, después de tanto tiempo de estar en otra galaxia distinta, por fin iban a volver a su planeta de origen….

Tres horas después_

Ya se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Tierra, y Max estaba preparado para aterrizar la nave en la base de Washington. Los demás permanecían dormidos en los cuartos de la nave. Las chicas dormían en una habitación localizada al final de la nave y los chicos dormían en la que estaba justo enfrente de la nave.

Adam, Paul, Erick y Derek ya se estaban despertando, y los únicos que permanecían completamente dormidos eran Ken y Ben. Que por más que Adam y Paul los trataran de despertar, se negaban a abrir los ojos, he incluso Paul salió con unos cuantos golpes, que le había dado inconscientemente Ben, por tratar de despertarlo.

Paul se dio por vencido, se paró y salió de la habitación junto con los chicos que ya estaban despiertos a donde estaba el abuelo Max.

Tiempo después, Ken se despertó y al igual que los demás, salió de la habitación, dejando a Ben sólo en la habitación. Ben dormía profundamente, estaba muy cansado por lo que le había pasado el día anterior y por fin podía descansar tranquilamente, después de mucho tiempo.

Pero, su tranquilo sueño, no duro mucho tiempo…..Su mente había quedado atrapada en una gran oscuridad. Por alguna extraña razón, él estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, estaba confundido. Todo el lugar era frio y no había luz, solo estaba una inmensa sombra, la cual, Ben rápidamente identifico….

"¿Darkness?" – Ben no lo podía creer, no podía creer que aun soñando, Darkness lo seguía y lo seguía atormentando con lo que le había hecho a sus hermanos. Ben no entendía como su sueño se sentía tan real, si sólo era un sueño. Sentía el inmenso frio que circulaba en el lugar, que helaba hasta los huesos y el suelo húmedo que estaba pisando. Todo parecía real y esto desconcertaba a Ben.

De repente, Ben alcanzó a ver, entre la inmensa oscuridad, a una figura humana. Estaba siendo perseguida por Darkness y por alguna razón le parecía conocida. Ben no podía mover sus piernas para correr, algo lo tenía paralizado y no le permitía correr, para ayudar a esa persona, simplemente no se podía mover.

La figura, seguía corriendo, sin parar aunque cayera una y otra vez al tratar de escapar de Darkness, seguía y seguía…hasta que llegó a una parte donde no podía correr, estaba atrapada por Darkness y luego empezó a gritar.

Esa voz era femenina, era muy dulce y a la vez era muy fuerte, su gritó conmociono a Ben, ese gritó era de desesperación y de terror, a cualquiera que la escuchara, se sentiría impotente e inútil, de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Ben era uno de ellos.

"¡Aléjate, no te me vuelvas a acercar, Darkness!" – la chica gritó muy fuerte, al verse atrapada.

Ese grito, sacó de su pensamiento a Ben, entonces no era la primera vez que esa chica veía a Darkness….entonces ….¿Eso ya había pasado antes?.

¿Cómo era posible que ella conociera a Darkness? … Los únicos que conocían a Darkness, era Ben, Sus padres y…..

Ben no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir….Los únicos que habían visto a Darkness de cerca habían sido él, su hermano y su hermana. Entonces….la chica que estaba hay era su hermana….su hermana desaparecida.

"E…Es ella" "Ella es mi hermana" – Ben no podía creer que ella fuera la que estaba siendo perseguida por Darkness, la que estuviera atrapada en esos momentos por Darkness. Le partía el alma, no poder moverse para ayudarla, se sentía inútil de estar hay parado sin poder hacer nada.

"¡No me toques!"- Ella gritó…..había sido agarrada por una enorme mano y al parecer…..estaba siendo lastimada.

Ben ya no podía más….Olvidándose de que estaba siendo agarrado, por algo desconocido, logró transformarse, aunque fuera una sueño, estaba realmente enojado y no permitiría que Darkness le siguiera haciendo daño…

Ben transformó toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba en una resplandeciente luz, que hizo voltear a Darkness y lo cegó. En ese momento, Darkness soltó a la chica y se retiró, ella caía desde una altura considerable y era muy probable que sí Ben no la atrapaba, ella no sobreviviría a la caída, si era verdad que lo que sucedía en ese lugar era real.

Ben dispersó la energía que lo cubría, dejando ver su forma anodita: se podía ver su piel verde con las marcas negras en todo su cuerpo, que resplandecía en una hermosa luz verde, su cabello se veía como una enorme flama verde, era luminosa y cegadora. Esta…..era la transformación completa de Ben.

Se apresuró a atrapar a su hermana, que estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Ella permanecía cubriéndose su rostro, ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, ya no quería ver lo que le rodeaba, le daba un inmenso terror. Había estado luchando para no llorar, pero ella ya no podía más….sin pensarlo, lágrimas cayeron de sus rostro, mientras se descubría la cara.

Ella era hermosa, su cabello castaño era muy largo y su rostro era muy parecido al rostro de Ben, aunque con la dulzura y la delicadeza de una mujer. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y llevaba puesto un collar con piedras preciosas, que brillaban al contacto con la luz que Ben generaba.

Sus lágrimas, sólo arruinaban su hermoso rostro y su voz temblorosa hacía que Ben se entristeciera por su hermana.

Ben la bajo con cuidado, y la puso en una plataforma de maná que había hecho, para que no estuviera en el suelo húmedo que había en ese lugar.

Ella lentamente abrió sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en peligro y que no había nada porque temer. Abrió completamente sus ojos, que eran de un color verde azulado, los cuales se encontraron frente a frente con Ben, que aún estaba transformado.

La chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, la apariencia de Ben era desconocida para ella y le provocaba miedo…..después de pasar tanto tiempo aterrada por Darkness.

"¡No te acerques!" – ella dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras aun varias lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

"No tienes que temer" "Yo no te voy a hacer daño, te vine a ayudar" – Ben estaba parado justo enfrente de ella, a lo que ella lo miraba confundida y desorientada por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Me vas a ayudar?" - la chica se puso de pie, en la plataforma, ahora se veía muy alta.

"SÍ, te ayudare" – diciendo esto Ben se transformó lentamente, a su forma humana. Que para sorpresa de la chica, él era como un chico normal.

"¿Cómo es qué….? "¿Cómo hiciste eso? – ella ya había perdido completamente el temor y bajo de la plataforma. Al poner un pie en el piso frio y húmedo, ella hizo un pequeño jadeo y poco a poco bajo el otro pie. Para después quedar de frente con Ben en su forma humana.

"Desde hace tres años lo puedo hacer" "Yo no soy completamente un humano" – Ben tomó el brazo de su hermana, con mucha delicadez y cuidado, para revisar las heridas que le había provocado Darkness.

"¿Qué haces?" – La chica estaba desconcertada.

"No te preocupes…." "Voy a curarte" – Ben reunió la mayor parte de su energía en su mano izquierda, que se ilumino lentamente con una brillante luz verde. Acercó su mano en la herida, que al contacto con su piel, fue rodeada por su energía hasta quedar completamente cubierta.

Ben cerró los ojos, y sólo se concentró en curar la herida. Muy lentamente, la herida fue cerrando y al terminar, no había quedado cicatriz alguna.

Ella estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto algo parecido antes, era increíble lo que ese chico podía hacer con una sola mano.

"Muchas gracias" – La chica sonrió, era una mezcla de dulzura y felicidad.

"Cómo te llamas"- Ella preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por su mejilla.

"Me llamo Benjamin Kirby Tennyson"-

"Yo me llamó Jennifer Johnson". – la chica ahora ya le tenía más confianza a Ben, no le parecía que fuera peligroso.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" – Jennifer preguntándose cómo era que estaba en su sueño.

"Sólo estaba durmiendo"- Ben miró fijamente a Jennifer.

"Tú también lo estabas" "¿No es así?"- Ben se sentó en la plataforma que había hecho, seguido por Jennifer.

"Si" "Desde haces dos semanas he estado soñando con ese monstruo, no me deja descansar" "Todas las noches es así"- Jennifer agachó la cabeza y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, que estaban raspadas, por las frecuentes caídas que sufría al tratar de escapar.

"Me sorprendió que conocieras a Darkness"- Ben tenía una mirada de preocupación, que Jennifer notó.

"¿Lo conoces?" –Jennifer estaba sorprendida.

"Si, lo conozco." "Él es nuestro enemigo" "Él hizo algo nunca le perdonare" – Ben estaba enojado, se estaba mordiendo el labio con mucha fuerza y en un momento se podían ver unas gotas de sangre en su labio.

"¿Qué te hizo?"- Jennifer ahora estaba más preocupada, debía de haber sido algo muy malo, como para que Ben se pusiera de esa manera.

"Él me separó de mis hermanos, cuando éramos bebes" "Hace tres años me entere de que tenía hermanos, y que estaban desaparecidos".- Ben se paró y camino unos cuantos metros, con la mirada baja.

"Lo siento, no quería…" - Jennifer fue interrumpida cuando Ben volvió a hablar.

"Pero me alegro, de al fin haber encontrado a mi hermana"- Ben inconscientemente, sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción.

"En serio" "¿Está bien?"- Jennifer se alegró.

"Si" "Está muy bien" – Ben se movió del lugar donde estaba y se acercó a Jennifer..

"¿Cómo se llama?"- Jennifer estaba impaciente de saber cómo se llamaba, apuesto que era un nombre hermoso.

"Si te digo…..no me creerías" – Ben se sentó de nuevo justo a ella.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – estaba confundida.

"Porque…..su nombre es …. Jennifer Johnson"- Ben terminó de decir estas palabras con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Jennifer se abrieron como platos, al escuchar estas palabras, eso era imposible. Ella tenía una familia en la Tierra. ¿Cómo era posible, que ella fuera su hermana?.

"E…Eso es imposible" "Yo tengo una familia en Hamilton." "No es posible que sea tu hermana" – Jennifer estaba confundida, eso era simplemente algo imposible.

"Esa es la verdad" "Nuestra familia en parte viene de una especie alienígena, tenemos capacidades que ninguna otra especie tiene. Hace trece años, Darkness te raptó a ti y a nuestro hermano, dejándome a mi porque en ese momento llegaron nuestros padres. Probablemente Darkness te dejó en otro estado, donde esa familia te encontró."

"Nosotros somos los únicos que tenemos conocimiento de Darkness" "Nadie más a parte de los plomeros, nuestra familia y nosotros lo conocen". – Ben no podía dejar de estar preocupado, ahora que ella sabía su origen, no sabía cómo iba ella a reaccionar.

"E…Entonces" "¿Tu eres verdaderamente mi hermano?" - Jennifer no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Si…lo soy" – Ben abrazó suavemente a su hermana, que le respondió con un abrazo delicado y al mismo tiempo firme.

"Entonces…" "¿Qué pasara desde ahora?" – Jennifer seguía llorando, aunque con menos intensidad.

"Justo ahora, nos dirigimos a Washington" "Después nos íbamos a dirigir a Dakota del Norte, para buscarte" – Ben aún permanecía abrazando a su hermana firmemente.

"¿Dakota del Norte?" "¿Cómo sabían que vivo ahí?" – ella estaba confundida por la respuesta.

"Lo descubrimos, cuando localizamos tu energía" –Ben soltó a Jennifer.

"¿Mi energía?" – no sabía a qué se refería.

"Nosotros venimos de una especie alienígena que está hecha de energía. Nosotros somos los únicos humanos híbridos que poseemos más energía que los anoditas puros,"

"Y a partir de ahora….¿Qué sucederá? " – ella ya había dejado de llorar.

"Iremos a buscarte" "Pero debes estar preparada" – Ben miró fijamente los ojos de Jennifer, al mismo tiempo que decía….

"Nos veremos muy pronto, hermana"- Ben trató de salir del sueño junto con Jennifer.

"Entonces.. los estaré esperando"-

Dicho esto todo se iluminó y por fin Ben despertó. Estaba rodeado por sus padres, sus compañeros y el abuelo Max, que lo veían con preocupación.

"¿Qué te sucedió Ben?"- Bárbara se acercó y le tocó la frente, para ver si tenía fiebre.

"Yo …..acabó de descubrir donde esta mi hermana" – todos los presentes se miraban confundidos.¿ Como es que lo sabía?.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Sandra se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba su hijo.

"La vi en mi sueño….ella está en Hamilton, Dakota del Norte" – Ben miró a su madre.

"Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder" "Vamos a Dakota del Norte" – Max intervino.

"¿Tan rápido llegamos?" – Ben estaba sorprendido.

"Si" "Llegamos hace quince minutos y te vinimos a despertar…..pero ni despertabas." – Gwen lo miró con burla.

"Entonces vamos" –

Dicho esto se dirigió a Dakota del Norte, lo más rápido que pudieron. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Ben permanecía pensativo, mientras en lo único que pensaba era…

"Te encontraré muy pronto…hermana"

CONTINUARA_


	10. Entre la luz y la oscuridad Parte 2

Capítulo 10: Entre la luz y la oscuridad. Parte 2

La nave ya estaba a punto de aterrizar en la base de los plomeros en Washington, estaba en modo de invisibilidad, para evitar que los turistas los vieran al aterrizar cerca del monte Rushmore.

Justo en la parte de arriba del monte Rushmore, se abrió una compuerta cerca de la cabeza de Abraham Lincoln y Theodore Roosevelt. El abuelo Max con cuidado aterrizó la nave en una enorme plataforma que se localizaba justo en las dos cabezas de los dos presidentes, ya que la nave ocupaba mucho espacio y de lo contrario no podrían aterrizar.

Poco a poco fue bajando la plataforma hacia la base subterránea, hasta llegar por fin a la zona de naves. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que Ben no volvía a ver la base, habían hecho muchos cambios con la tecnología, aunque no con las naves. Eran las mismas que había antes de que se fueran a la base principal.

El abuelo Max abrió una de las compuertas de la nave, para que todos bajaran. Los chicos fueron los primeros en bajar, estaban felices de volver a ver la base en dónde ellos habían crecido, les traía buenos recuerdos. La familia Tennyson bajo poco después, Ben y Gwen se quedaron observando lo nuevo que había en la nave, entre ellos, los nuevos robots que habían asignado a cada plomero como ayudantes y varios tipos de alienígenas que caminaban por la base, unos eran de la especie de cuatro brazos y de fuego. Gwen vio también a varios hechiceros que estaban en la zona de naves, cuando ellos estaban aquí no había nada de eso. En serio había cambiado bastante desde que se fueron.

"Bueno, tómense la libertad de explorar la base" "Yo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos"-Max dijo, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otros plomeros que estaban cerca.

"Vamos, vayamos a ver si nuestras habitaciones están en su lugar" – Derek corrió hacía la puerta para entrar a todos los cuartos de la base.

"Espera…." "La familia de Ben no tiene cuartos en esta base" – Bárbara lo detuvo.

"Es cierto" "No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en esta base" "No pueden quedarse sin una habitación… - Paul fue interrumpido por alguien que ya conocía.

"De eso yo me encargo" – Rook bajó de una de las naves cercanas y caminó hacía los chicos.

"¿Rook?" – todos gritaron en unísono.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" – Gwen le preguntó, bastante sorprendida.

"Tengo una nueva orden del comandante Morgg" "Tengo que quedarme aquí para ayudarlos, si ocurre aquí una nueva batalla"- Rook permaneció de pie enfrente de todos, hasta que Ben le habló….

"Dinos la otra razón por la que estás aquí" – Ben lo miró con cara seria, a lo que Erick le preguntó.

"¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que ellos vienen a hacer otra cosa, aparte de la que nos dicen?"- Erick y los demás lo voltearon a ver con una cara curiosa y a la vez molesta. A Ben no le gustaba que lo vieran de esa forma.

"De vez en cuando tengo premoniciones sobre esto" "Por eso ya se con anterioridad que vienen a hacer"- Ben lo dijo bastante sereno, mientras los demás lo veían con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso y nosotros no?" – Paul hizo un pequeño berrinche, que vio Alanís y se empezó a reír.

"Yo se la razón" – todos voltearon a ver a Bárbara, que estaba recargada en la pared metálica.

"¿En serio no se los han dicho?"- Bárbara levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Carina la vio enojada, no le gusta que le ocultaran las cosas.

"La razón por la que asignaron a Ben a los plomeros es porqué él y sus hermanos tal vez tengan la posibilidad de derrotar a Darkness" "Se cree que si los tres están juntos, alcanzarían a sobrepasar la cantidad de energía de todos los anoditas juntos" "Esa es la capacidad que nosotros no tenemos"- Bárbara terminó de hablar y todos se volvieron a quedar con la boca abierta, a lo que Gwen les dijo…..

"Cierren la boca" "¿O quieren que la próxima vez se les meta a la boca una mosca?" – Gwen se burló de ellos y empezó a reír.

"¡No te rías!" – le gritaron a Gwen, no les pareció que se burlaran de ellos.

"Sólo decía la verdad" – Gwen se sentó cerca de la pared y se recargó, en serio esos chicos eran graciosos de vez en cuando, a lo que soltó una pequeña risita.

"Ya dejen de pelear" "Ben….Gwen…." "Llamen a su familia para que les indique dónde están sus habitaciones"- Rook les indicó, pero el abuelo Max ya se le había adelantado.

"Ya estamos aquí" – dijo Ken, estaba al lado de sus padres y de los de Ben.

"Vamos" "Les mostraré sus habitaciones" – diciendo esto, Rook abrió la puerta del área de habitaciones.

La zona en donde estaban las habitaciones era muy grande, cada habitación tenía marcado un número en el lado derecho de la puerta, sin esta marca, se confundirían las habitaciones. Pronto Rook paró en un pasillo dónde se localizaba una gran puerta. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la pasó por el identificador. Después de pasar la tarjeta, la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver lo que había en el interior.

Era como una casa común, tenía varias habitaciones y varios objetos de una casa, los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por lo espaciosa que era. Y todos se preguntaban….. ¿Aquí viviremos?

"Aquí es donde vivirán cuando vengan a la base" – Rook dijo al tiempo que miraba las caras sorprendidas de la familia.

"Les recomiendo que descansen" "Mañana iremos a Dakota del Norte" – Rook diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando solos a la familia.

"Yo quiero la habitación de arriba"- Ken corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que no le ganaran la habitación.

"Yo quiero la otra"- Gwen corrió hacia su hermano para quedarse con la otra habitación que estaba en el segundo piso.

De esa forma todos se repartieron las habitaciones, dejándole a Ben, la última habitación, que se encontraba al final de un pasillo. Ben caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, que era muy pesada. Poco a poco, y como pudo, fue abriendo la puerta, hasta que quedo completamente abierta.

Estaba la habitación muy oscura, aunque Ben trató de buscar alguna cosa para iluminar su habitación, pero no había nada a la vista. No había nada para generar luz en esa habitación, excepto…..

Ben extendió sus manos y concentró energía en sus manos. Hizo una esfera hecha de maná que producía bastante luz como para que todo se iluminara.

La habitación era muy espaciosa y tenía muchos muebles y otros objetos que la decoraban, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y la cama era lo bastante grande. Todos habían pasado de largo esa habitación, dejándole a Ben la más grande de todas.

Después de un rato de explorar su nueva habitación, Ben se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir, pero no podía, seguía pensando en el sueño anterior. Y una pregunta resonaba en su mente…. ¿Podré volver a hablar con Jennifer?...

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía desde aquel sueño tan real, tal vez podría volver a reunirse con ella en un sueño, o por lo menos lo podría hacer con la clarividencia.

Ben se sentó en la cama y trató de concentrarse en su hermana, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella le servía para encontrarla. Trató de localizarla entre todo el estado, las casas, los edificios….hasta que por fin la pudo localizar en una zona de millonarios a las afueras de la ciudad de Hamilton, en una mansión.

Ella al parecer era la hija adoptiva de una persona rica, tenía que ir con cuidado o sino lo atraparían al tratar de encontrar a Jennifer.

Ben decidió que no había más tiempo que perder, tenía que encontrase con Jennifer lo más rápido posible, antes de que Darkness la encuentre. Por alguna razón extraña, Ben sentía que estaba en peligro, no sabía porque, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Sin más, Ben corrió por una de sus maletas que estaban en la sala y regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Sacó una chaqueta con capucha de color azul y unos pantalones de color blanco. Rápidamente se cambió el uniforme de plomero a esa ropa que acababa de sacar. Ya que se había acabado de vestir, Ben buscó un libro de hechizos. Era muy parecido al libro de hechizos de Gwen, excepto que este era de color blanco con negro. Buscó rápidamente un hechizo en el libro. Cuando lo encontró, guardo el pequeño libro en su bolsillo y ….

"Abeo exoria" – Ben recitó este hechizo, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de maná se arremolinaba alrededor de él. En un instante, todo se ilumino….. y al bajar la cantidad de luz en la habitación, Ben ya no estaba dentro. Había sido transportado a Hamilton.

**En Hamilton_**

Ben apareció en el inmenso jardín de la casa de Jennifer, parecía más un parque que un jardín por su tamaño.

Ben a lo lejos pudo ver la inmensa mansión, que destacaba entre todo el jardín: era de un color blanco y tenía hermosos acabados en los marcos de las puertas y de las ventanas. Las ventanas tenían varios balcones y los vidrios de las ventanas eran muy brillantes a esa hora de la noche, por la luz de la luna.

"Impocus Neulis" – este hechizo, creó un escudo que volvió invisible a Ben.

Corrió muy rápido hacia la mansión, y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, que estaba abierta. Ben sentía la presencia de Jennifer y deshizo el hechizo. Esa tenía que ser su habitación.

**Con Jennifer_**

Jennifer estaba sentada encima de su cama, estaba vestía un hermoso vestido color rojo que le llegaba a los tobillos y tenía en su cuello el mismo collar que llevaba en el sueño. Se encontraba leyendo muy detenidamente un libro. Después de lo sucedido en el sueño, Jennifer estaba más tranquila y podía realizar cualquier cosa sin sentirse perseguida. Ahora ella había dormido en paz y sin que Darkness volviera a aparecer de nuevo y la atormentara en la noche.

Jennifer se sobresaltó por un golpe en la ventana a lo que después no le dio importancia, hasta que se volvió a escuchar ese sonido en la ventana y sonaba insistente. Jennifer fue a ver qué era lo que provocaba ese sonido y se asomó por el balcón y vio quien lo provocaba….

"¿Ben?" –Jennifer no lo creía.

"Shhh" "No grites" – Ben le indicó a Jennifer, a lo que ella bajo la voz.

"¿En serio eres tú?"- Jennifer no podía creer que Ben estuviera justo ahí, apenas acaban de pasar unos días cuando lo conoció y ahora él ya la había encontrado.

"Sí" – Ben hizo una plataforma para subir a dónde estaba Jennifer, pero lo interrumpió….

"No es necesario…yo voy a bajar" – Jennifer se subió en el barandal y esperó a que Ben creara otras plataformas para que pudiera bajar. Ben los creo y poco a poco, Jennifer fue bajando por cada una de las plataformas que habían formado una escalera. Sus pies descalzos temblaban al sentir la fría superficie en la que estaba pisando, no sabía porque estaba muy frio. No recordaba que estuviera así en el sueño, aunque ese fue muy real.

Al terminar de bajar, Jennifer corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a su hermano.

"¡Ben!" – Jennifer lo abrazó con mucho cariño, se reflejaba mucha felicidad en su rostro.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" – Jennifer fijo su atención a Ben, que también se encontraba abrazándola.

"Utilice la clarividencia y unos cuantos hechizos"- Ben sabía que no entendía lo que le decía.

"¿Hechizos?" – Jennifer estaba sorprendida.

"Si" "Nuestra prima y yo utilizamos la magia como herramienta para distintas situaciones" – Ben sacó su libro de hechizos del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Jennifer, que lo veía curiosa y trataba de leer lo que decía, pero por más que trataba no entendía.

"No entiendo lo que dice" – Jennifer se rindió, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

"Al principio es difícil saber que significa cada palabra, pero si te aprendes que hace cada hechizo, será más fácil saber cómo se llama cada uno"- Ben explicó a su hermana, que aún seguía sin entender.

"Y… ¿nuestros padres están bien?" – Jennifer se quedó mirando fijamente a Ben, a lo que Ben le respondió tranquilo.

"Están bien" "Están felices de que estés bien" – Ben le sonrió.

"¿En serio?" – se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Ben que reflejaban lo que vieran como un espejo,….era fascinante.

"Si….."- Ben fue interrumpido.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"- De la mansión salió un hombre vestido de traje, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de color café, parecía tener por lo menos cuarenta y cinco años, aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario... Su voz se oía enojada, Los dos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles. El hombre se acercaba más y más, hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

"¿Papá?" – Jennifer no podía decir ni una palabra, su padre los había sorprendido. No sabía que pasaría.

"¿Quién eres tú?" "¿Y qué haces con mi hija?" – El hombre agarró fuertemente de los hombros a Ben, que estaba paralizado.

"¡Contéstame!" "¡Jennifer, llama a seguridad!" – Jennifer no le hizo caso y se acercó a Ben que aún permanecía inmóvil.

"Es mi amigo" "Yo lo deje entrar" – Jennifer se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre, que la veía confundido.

"Él es mi amigo" "Vino a entregarme un libro que yo le había prestado" – Jennifer permanecía al lado de Ben a todo momento, no permitiría que su padre lo tratara de esa manera.

"¿Es un amigo de tú escuela?" –El hombre miró a los dos jóvenes a lo que Jennifer asintió.

"Entones….." "Discúlpame muchacho" "No debí tratarte de esa manera" – EL hombre bajó la cabeza como disculpa.

"N…No hay problema" – Ben por fin reacciono.

"Perdón….." "No sabía que eras amigo de mi hija" "Por favor, acepta acompañarnos a cenar como disculpa" – El hombre ya no parecía enojado, parecía más bien tranquilo.

"Ehh" "Esta bien" – Ben alcanzaba a ver que su hermana parecía feliz de que los acompañara, sólo que se tenía que dar prisa, antes de que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación.

"Vamos, pasa"- Jennifer lo agarró de la mano y le pidió que la siguiera. Ben asintió.

Los tres caminaron por el interior de la mansión, era más grande por dentro de lo que Ben pensaba, estaba decorado con muchos cuadros, y muebles antiguos y algunas armaduras. Si hubiera estado más grande, parecería un castillo, literalmente.

"Aquí " "Siéntate" – Jennifer paró en el enorme comedor, la mesa era muy grande y por lo menos cabían quince personas, sentadas. Todos se sentaron, a lo que ven también lo hizo.

"Que quieres" – Jennifer volteo a ver a Ben, que se encontraba viendo lo que había alrededor.

"Ehh…." "Comeré lo mismo que ustedes" – Ben le respondió a su hermana, que se sentó junto a él.

"Está bien" "¡Dorothy!" "Nos podrías traer pechugas de pavo a la miel **(1)**"- Jennifer le pidió a la ama de llaves que si se los podría traer

"Claro que sí, señorita" – Dorothy fue por la comida a la cocina.

"Disculpa, que descortés fui…." "Mi nombre es Edward Johnson" "¿Cómo te llamas?" – Edward le habló a Ben, que inmediatamente le contestó

"Me llamo Benjamín Kirby Tennyson". – respondió de forma nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a alguien como él. Nunca había conocido a alguien así.

"Muy bien…Benjamín" "¿De dónde eres?" – el hombre se quedó mirando solamente a Ben, se mantenía con las manos juntas y cerca de su barbilla, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"Soy de…"- Ben fue interrumpido, cuando todo empezó a sacudirse, parecía un terremoto. Las cosas se caían de su lugar y varios muebles se venían abajo. Dorothy salió rápidamente de la cocina.

"Señor, tenemos que salir" "Es un terremoto" – Dorothy corrió a dónde estaba su jefe.

"Si tenemos que apresurarnos" "O sí no…." – Se escuchó una voz cavernosa, hacía eco en toda la habitación, al tiempo que todo estaba siendo rodeado por una neblina negra y se volvió a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez se entendía lo que decía…

"Darkness"-

"¿Darkness?" "Eso es imposible" – Jennifer se quedó paralizada, de nuevo Darkness la tenía agarrada, no se podía mover.

"¡Jennifer!"- Edward gritó, su hija estaba atrapada por esa cosa extraña. Dorothy se había desmayado y los únicos que podían salvarla era Edward y Ben. Tenía que salvarla. Estaba a punto de abrirse paso por la neblina, pero Ben lo detuvo.

"No se acerque, o si no será poseído por Darkness" – Ben lo tenía agarrado del brazo, lo agarraba con una fuerza increíble, mucha para su edad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Edward miró fijamente con ojos furioso a Ben, que aún se mantenía aferrado a su brazo.

"Yo te lo explicaré, papá….." – Jennifer apenas podía hablar, estaba siendo cubierta por la oscuridad de Darkness.

"¿Qué me tienes que explicar?" – Edward miró confundido a su hija, que lo miraba con mucho temor.

"Ben…no es un amigo, él es mi hermano" – Jennifer trataba de mantener fija su vista, hacia su padre.

"¿H….Hermano?"-volteó a ver a Ben que mantenía su vista fija al suelo.

"Sí" "Me enteré de que yo no era tu verdadera hija y por qué no estaba con mi verdadera familia. Él me salvo de Darkness hace unos días y me contó todo…Me contó que Darkness era alguien muy peligroso. Y que por él habíamos sido separados" – Jennifer sólo podía decir eso, ahora su boca había sido tapada por la neblina.

"¿C…Cómo lo supiste?" – Edward miró a Ben, por sus mejillas se deslizaban unas cuantas lágrimas que bajaban lentamente, haciendo notar que estaba llorando.

"Lo sé porque….hace tres años fui atacado por Darkness, él me contó que tenía hermanos, algo de lo que yo nunca había escuchado. Y tres años después…por fin la pude ver…..aunque fuera en un sueño." – Ben apretaba los dientes de rabia, Darkness no iba quedarse sin su merecido.

"¿En un sueño?" –Edward ya no estaba llorando, ahora se veía en su cara mucha preocupación.

"Si…" "Nosotros nos pudimos ver en el sueño, porque…..somos especiales." – Ben apretaba los puños, no soportaba que Darkness volviera a lastimar a su hermana, y más aún que lo dejara con este problema.

"¿Especiales?"- Edward se mantenía de pie, inmóvil. No se movía

"Nosotros no somos humanos normales, tenemos ADN alienígena" "Somos unos híbridos, podemos presentar las capacidades de ese alienígena en nuestro cuerpo humano". "Esa es la razón por la que Darkness nos separó" – Ben permanecía con los puños fuertemente cerrados, se veía en su cara el profundo odio que sentía hacia Darkness, su mirada había cambiado a una temible mirada.

En cambio, Edward no se podía mover. Lo que estaba escuchando era difícil de creer, en su cabeza circulaban las palabras que Ben acababa de decir, pero no las podía creer, aunque quisiera creer…no podía.

Ben permanecía de pie, entre toda la niebla oscura. La neblina que cubría a Jennifer había dejado de avanzar, cada vez que daban un paso hacia ella, avanzaba cada vez más. No podían moverse del lugar donde se encontraban. Parecía que Edward también se había dado cuenta de esto y por eso no se movía.

Ben no soportaba quedarse ahí parado, quería ayudarla, pero si se movía la neblina podía seguir avanzando y asfixiar a Jennifer. Permanecía con los puños cerrados fuertemente. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, pero….¿Qué?

Debía de haber una manera de salvarla, Ben sabía que tenía que darse prisa. Tendría que arriesgarse a correr hacía ella y disipar la neblina o llamar intencionalmente a Darkness, para poder vencerlo y salvarla.

Ben omitía la primera opción, sería más seguro llamarlo que arriesgar a su hermana. Ben abrió su boca y gritó ese nombre, lo más fuerte que podía. Ese grito era aterrador, decía las palabras con una furia increíble…..

"¡Darkness!" – El gritó resonó en toda la mansión, haciendo que Jennifer y Edward se espantaran por ese grito tan desgarrador.

"B….B…Ben"- Darkness había escuchado el gritó, se hizo presente frente a todos los que estaban en la mansión, sobresalía entre la neblina como una enorme sombra, en la cual se podían ver unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra. Aunque….había algo diferente.

Ben no sentía la misma sensación que cuando lo vio en la base, sentía dos presencias. Una humana y otra oscura.

"A…Ayúdame Ben….." – Darkness parecía desorientado, en un momento de descuido dejó ir a Jennifer, que inmediatamente corrió hacia su padre.

"A…..A….Ayúdame" – Darkness volvió a repetir, pero se escuchaba muy diferente su voz, en vez de la voz cavernosa y grave que se había escuchado antes, ahora era una voz humana. Se escuchaba una voz de chico y era muy ligera. Casi como la voz de Ben.

"P…Por favor….A... Ayúdame" "Hermano" – Ben quedó en shock, lo que acababa de decir era imposible, a menos que…

Ben por fin entendió todo….Todo este tiempo que había pasado desde que había descubierto la verdad sobre sus hermanos, nunca se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad…. Christopher….su hermano, había sido todo ese tiempo poseído por Darkness. Darkness lo controlaba a su voluntad, sin que Christopher pudiera actuar contra su voluntad.

Ahora…le pedía ayuda.

Ben nunca lo había pensado, su hermano estaba atrapado…..y tenía que ayudarlo.

Ben corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía Darkness, abriéndose paso entre la neblina. La neblina trataba de envolverlo, pero Ben la dispersaba evitando que lo atrapara.

De un momento a otro, Darkness se empezó estremecer, y daba unos gritos de dolor, que helaban la sangre. Estaba sufriendo, y cada minuto que pasaba iba empeorando, hasta hacerse más sonoros los gritos y más notables los temblores.

"Tengo que darme prisa"- Ben ya estaba muy cerca de Darkness, lanzó unos cuantos discos de maná, pero no le hacían nada, al igual que los otros ataques que daba. No le hacía ningún rasguño.

"Es….." "Ahhhhhhh" –Ben fue atrapado por el enorme brazo de Darkness, él había vuelto a tomar control de su hermano. Lo presionaba con mucha fuerza, con sus garras filosas había alcanzado a herir a Ben, que por más que trataba de zafarse, más se enterraban las garras, provocándole un enorme dolor.

"¡Ben!"- El gritó de Jennifer lo hizo voltear, a lo que se quedó muy sorprendido.

Jennifer estaba rodeada de una enorme cantidad de maná, sus ojos brillaban en una luz de color rosa, como el maná de la abuela. Y su cuerpo resplandecía en una luz muy brillante. Esa luz era blanquizca, iluminaba todo lo que había a su alcance.

Ben estaba sorprendido, ella generaba más luz de lo que podía hacer Ben. Si el poder de Jennifer era la luz y de Chris la oscuridad, entonces…

Entonces, tal vez Ben podría vencer a Darkness con su mismo poder: la oscuridad, junto con la luz.

"Jennifer" "Cálmate, estoy bien"- miró a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero, Ben" – Jennifer permanecía cerca, y su luz evitaba que la oscuridad cubriera a Ben.

"¡Deja de utilizar tu poder!" – Ben permanecía con la mirada fija.

"Pero…" – Jennifer fue interrumpida.

"Si utilizas en este momento tu poder…..perderás tu humanidad" "Olvidaras a todos los que te rodean, tus padres , amigos…a todos" – Ben la miraba preocupado.

"No los utilices hasta que los domines" "Déjame esto a mí" - La mirada de Ben había cambiado a una mirada tranquila, Jennifer la podía ver y se sorprendía de lo optimista que era Ben.

Poco a poco Jennifer se calmó, pero utilizar toda esa energía le afectó y se desmayó. Edward alcanzó a atrapar a Jennifer antes de que cayera al suelo. Dorothy, ya se había despertado, ayudo a su jefe a sostener a Jennifer.

"Salgan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan"- Ben permanecía agachado, las garras de Darkness se incrustaban cada vez más en su piel, ese dolor era insoportable.

"Pero…..muchacho….." – Fue interrumpido.

"Háganme caso" "Yo derrotaré a Darkness" – Ben se le quedó mirando fijamente, Edward asintió y cargó a Jennifer y corrió junto con Dorothy, para buscar un lugar seguro.

Ahora que ellos ya no estaban en peligro…..

Ben dejo de luchar contra la energía oscura que lo mantenía atrapado, la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo, que al ir avanzando, iba introduciéndose en Ben, que sentía un terrible dolor. La oscuridad trataba de apoderarse de Ben, tratando de apoderarse de su energía y tomar control completamente de Ben.

Ben ahora no podía soportar toda esa energía…era mucha. La energía oscura y la energía pura, estaban incontrolables. Su cuerpo ahora estaba rodeado de las dos energías, que luchaban por obtener el control.

Ben lentamente abrió los ojos, y poco a poco trató de alcanzar a agarrar la cabeza de Darkness, pero no podía.

"No podrás hacer nada para salvarlo" – Darkness rio aterradoramente, por ese intento desesperado.

"No lo creo" – Ben tomó el brazo de Darkness y empezó a absorber la energía de Darkness.

"¿Qué?" - Darkness estaba sorprendido.

"Ahora que tengo parte de tu energía, no me puedes hacer nada" "Pero yo sí" – Ben utilizó toda su voluntad, para poder controlar las dos energías: la pura y la oscura, que rodeaban su cuerpo. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, para salvar a su hermano…

Ben logró zafarse del agarré, las energías que lo rodeaban lo mantenían en el aire, tendría que ser lo suficientemente rápido para atacar.

"No te dejare" – Darkness intentó agarrar de nuevo a Ben, pero Ben fue más rápido.

"Demasiado tarde" – Ben se colocó en la cabeza de Darkness y concentró toda la energía acumulada en un solo punto. Sus manos estaban rodeadas de energía….en la izquierda la luz y en la derecha, la oscuridad.

"Ahora…terminemos con esto"- Ben lanzó un enorme rayo de energía en la cabeza de Darkness, que se retorció al contacto con esas dos energías tan poderosas.

Toda la energía de Darkness ahora estaba dispersa, dejando ver a Chris, que permanecía inconsciente. Como pudo, Ben agarró la mano de su hermano y lo sacó del agarré de Darkness, y …sucedió una enorme explosión.

Jennifer sintió esa energía, que la hizo despertar de golpe, se sorprendió al estar en un lugar diferente.

"¿Papá?" – Jennifer lo miró fijamente.

"Jennifer….." – Edward no pudo terminar de hablar.

"¿Dónde está Ben?" – Jennifer se paró inmediatamente.

"Estaba luchando con ese tal Darkness y después se escuchó una gran explosión" - Edward lo dijo muy preocupado.

"No, no puede ser…."- Jennifer corrió lo más rápido que pudo a dónde había sido la explosión, su padre y Dorothy trataron de detenerla, pero no pudieron.

Jennifer se dirigió rápidamente a los escombros.

"¡Ben!" "¡Contéstame!" – Jennifer estaba llorando, las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su hermano. Hasta que…

Más allá de los escombros alcanzó a ver dos figuras humanas, que estaban en el suelo. Jennifer corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacía ahí, y los vio.

Ben estaba acostado en el césped, tenía muchas heridas en los brazos y algunas sangraban. Y cerca de él estaba Chris, que estaba inconsciente. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones muy desgastados y una camisa negra.

"J….Jennifer" – Ben lentamente abrió los ojos.

"Ben" – Jennifer ahora lloraba de felicidad.

"Me alegro de que estén todos bien" –Ben trató de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo le dolía.

"No te pares, estas herido" – Jennifer lo detuvo.

"T…Tengo que llevar a Chris a la base" – Ben trató de agarrar la mano de su hermano.

"¿A la base?" – Jennifer se sorprendió.

"Si" – Ben se puso completamente de pie.

"Entonces yo te acompaño" – Jennifer estaba decidida.

"Pero…."- Jennifer tapó la boca de Ben, impidiéndole responder.

"Iré contigo" – Jennifer abrazó con mucho cuidado a Ben, que se estremecía al sentir las manos de su hermana en su espalda, que estaba con múltiples heridas. Cuando todos esten a salvo, se encargaría de curarlas.

"¿Qué pasa con tu padre?" – Ben miró a su hermana con una mirada preocupada, no quería involucrar más a su hermana, en una situación como esta.

"No se preocupen, puedes ir" – Edward se encontraba atrás de Jennifer, que lo miraba sorprendida.

"Papá…" – Fue interrumpida.

"Fue un error ocultarte la verdad, debí de habértelo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo" "Tienes derecho a conocer a tus verdaderos padres" "Yo he estado a tu lado desde que eras bebé, es hora de que ellos tengan la oportunidad de estar contigo" – Edward se acercó lentamente a Jennifer, la abrazó cariñosamente, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Pero….." "¿Qué pasará contigo" – Jennifer miró fijamente los ojos cafés de su padre adoptivo, no podía dejarlo así como así.

"Me quedare aquí" "Puedes venir las veces que quieras, junto con tus hermanos" "Ahora los consideraré como mis hijos…pueden pedirme lo que sea" – Edward mostró una enorme sonrisa, Jennifer permanecía abrazada a él, no quería irse tan pronto.

"Pero…¿Dónde vivirán?" – Ben no pudo evitar interrumpir.

"Encontrare algún lugar" – no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de que tenía razón

"No puedes vivir aquí…" "Vendrán todos ustedes" – Ben caminó hacia los presentes.

"¿En serio pueden venir?"-los ojos de Jennifer se posaron en Ben.

"Si….pueden estar con nosotros en la base" "Pero…..ellos tienen que elegir"- Jennifer y Ben miraban a Edward y a Dorothy, que permanecieron pensativos por unos cuantos segundos, para después asentir.

"Muy bien entonces, vamos"- Ben con cuidado, trató de cargar a su hermano que aún permanecía inconsciente, con sus heridas, le era difícil mantenerlo agarrado, hasta que Jennifer le ayudo a cargar a Chris, que lo mantenía sostenido del brazo derecho.

"¿Cómo llegaremos allá?" –Edward, Jennifer y Dorothy se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Necesito el libro que está en mi bolsillo…..Jennifer, pásamelo por favor" – Jennifer inmediatamente asintió, sacó el libro que Ben traía en el bolsillo y se lo entregó. Ben buscó nuevamente el hechizo que había utilizado para llegar ahí, y lo encontró.

"Bien, necesito que se acerquen más a mí"- Ben les ordenó, a lo que se acercaron casi de inmediato.

"Entonces, en marcha….. "Abeo exoria"- Ben repitió el hechizo, al tiempo que el maná que se encontraba alrededor de los presentes formó un remolino que los cubrió por completo. Todo el lugar se ilumino y fue desapareciendo el remolino, junto con todos los que estaban adentro.

**En la base de plomeros en Washington_**

Todos se encontraban buscando a Ben por toda la base, su familia lo había ido a buscar a su habitación, pero no lo encontraron adentro. Buscaron con sus compañeros, pero no estaba con ellos. Todos los plomeros lo habían empezado a buscar por toda la base, pero no había señales de él por ninguna parte.

Los chicos y la familia Tennyson, se habían puesto de acuerdo en reunirse en la zona de lanzamiento, para saber si habían encontrado alguna pista.

"¿Lo encontraron?" – Gwen les preguntó a los chicos, con una voz nerviosa.

"No" "No hay señal de él" – Derek y los demás respondieron desilusionados.

"¿Dónde se podrá haber metido?" –Sandra permanecía con las manos juntas, estaba muy preocupada.

"Debemos encontrarlo" "Lo más rápido posible…." – De la nada, apareció un enorme remolino en medio de la habitación, A lo que los presentes permanecían desconcertados.

"¿Qué es eso?" –Bárbara pregunto mientras se tapaba la cara.

"Es un portal" "Es para transportarse a dónde sea" "De seguro Ben lo utilizó" – Gwen permanecía de pie junto a sus padres y sus tíos.

"¿En serio?" – Todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si" "Sólo tenemos que esperar a que salga" – Gwen les respondió firmemente.

Unos momentos después el remolino iba desapareciendo, al principio todos habían alcanzado a ver la silueta de Ben. Sus padres estaban preparados para regañarlo por irse sin permiso y sus compañeros estaban listos para preguntarle todo lo que hizo.

Pero al desaparecer completamente el remolino, lograron apreciar la razón de su ausencia…..ç

Ben se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo a alguien del hombro, junto con una chica. La ropa de Ben estaba desgarrada y en algunas partes se lograban apreciar muchas heridas, de las que varias aún sangraban. Atrás de Ben se encontraba un hombre alto de traje y una mujer vestida de blanco.

"¡Ben!"- Todos corrieron hacia Ben, que tuvo que soltar a Chris y Jennifer se apartó sosteniendo a su hermano.

"¿Qué te pasó?" – Sandra revisaba las heridas que Ben tenía en todo el cuerpo.

"Tuve una pelea contra Darkness" – Ben respondió pesadamente.

"¿Qué?" "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" – Sus padres y sus compañeros lo regañaron por no haberles avisado.

"No tenía tiempo" "Tenía que apresurarme para salvar a Jennifer" – Ben ahora se veía pálido.

"¿Jennifer?"- Los presentes se miraban sorprendidos.

"Si Jennifer…mi hermana" – Ben al tiempo de decir esas palabras, le pidió a Jennifer que se acercara. Caminó tímidamente hacía ellos, hasta quedar frente a frente con sus padres, que la veían sorprendidos.

"¿Mamá…?" "¿Papá…? – Jennifer no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa.

"H..Hija" – Sandra y Carl fueron rápidamente hacia Jennifer y la abrazaron- Sandra había empezado a llorar de felicidad, seguida por Jennifer, que había visto la reacción de su madre.

"¿En serio eres tú?" – Sandra y Carl dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Si" – Jennifer les sonreía, aunque las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. Sandra sacó un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas con delicadez, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Carl se dio cuenta de alguien inesperado…

"¿E…Ese es Christopher?" – Carl y Sandra miraban al joven que se encontraba inconsciente. Los dos corrieron hacía él.

"Llamen al doctor"-Gwen indicó rápidamente a unos plomeros que se encontraban ahí, que rápidamente fueron a buscar al doctor.

"No se preocupen, sólo esta inconsciente." "No recibió ningún golpe" – Jennifer se les acercó junto con Edward.

"¿Quién es usted?" – Carl le preguntó a Edward.

"Me llamó Edward" "Cuide a Jennifer durante estos trece años" "Pero es hora de que les toque a ustedes estar a su lado" – Edward los miró de forma muy serena.

"Se lo agradezco" – Sandra le dijo amablemente.

"No me agradezcan a mí, agradézcanle a su hijo. Él nos salvó de Darkness" – Edward estaba a punto de pedir a Ben que se acercara, pero alcanzó a ver que Ben se desmayó. Dorothy alcanzó a sostener a Ben, antes de que golpeara el piso metálico.

"¡Ben!"- Todos gritaron en unísono.

"Está muy herido, debe ser atendido de inmediato, junto con su hermano" – Bárbara revisaba el estado de Ben, debió de haber usado mucha energía.

Unos instantes después llegaron los doctores y se llevaron a los dos a la enfermería. Todos esperaban afuera, esperando que los dos se recuperaran pronto y de esta forma, ya estaría la familia completa.

Con los tres hermanos reunidos, por fin podrían vencer a Darkness, pero tenían que buscar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Y ahora, tenían una nueva arma contra Darkness: La luz y la oscuridad…..

CONTINUARA_

Perdón si los aburrí con este mega capitulo. No lo lograba terminar como lo tenía pensado y se alargó muchísimo. Tal vez surjan algunas dudas con el capítulo, si las tienen o quieren que les aclare algo, no duden en mandarme un mensaje en mi perfil.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

SIGNIFICADOS:

**(1)** **Este platillo sirve perfectamente para navidad, aunque también se consume con regularidad, este platillo debe su sabor a la miel que se le agrega antes de cocinarlo. **


	11. Un día inesperado

Capítulo 11: Un día inesperado.

Ben despertó de golpe en una habitación que era desconocida para él. Estaba recostado en una camilla metálica pequeña, lentamente trató de pararse y ponerse de pie, pero su espalda le dolía en cada movimiento que hacía. Se sentía cansado, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, no tenían él mismo brillo que hace unos cuantos días y cada vez se volvían más pesados, aunque él tratara de mantenerlos abiertos, le era muy difícil abrirlos. Trató de ponerse de pie en varias ocasiones, pero sus heridas le dolían al moverse el cual era un dolor agudo, que le impedía moverse durante unos instantes y que no lo dejaba moverse de esa camilla.

Durante largo rato trató de ponerse de pie, a pesar del dolor que este le producía en cada movimiento. En sus intentos, hacía algunos movimientos torpes y en algunas ocasiones casi caía al duro suelo. Él aún permanecía desconcertado y confundido por los analgésicos que le habían suministrado, que ahora había perdido efecto, haciendo que el dolor volviera.

Lentamente caminó hacia la única puerta que había en esa oscura habitación, poco a poco se abrió paso entre todas las máquinas que habían en el interior. Sus pies temblaban en cada paso que daba, luchaba por mantenerse de pie y aguantaba la sensación fría que sentía al tocar el piso helado.

Alcanzó a agarrarse del marco de la puerta, la cual estaba entrecerrada y se alcanzaba a ver una tenue luz que se veía a la distancia. Difícilmente movió la pesada puerta que tapaba él paso, al terminar de salir, alcanzó a ver que la luz provenía de una habitación cercana, que estaba completamente iluminada.

Al instante se encaminó a esa habitación, que al irse acercando se escuchaban voces, que le costaban trabajo identificar. Torpemente alcanzó a recargarse en la pared, que dividía esa habitación, del oscuro pasillo. Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación, y paró al instante al ver quiénes eran los que estaban adentro.

En la habitación, se encontraban todos los chicos, su familia, incluyendo también a Edward y Dorothy, que permanecían sentados en las sillas metálicas que había en la habitación. Al percatarse de su presencia, todos lo vieron con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Ben?" – Jennifer inmediatamente corrió al lado de su hermano, que aún permanecía sostenido en el marco de la puerta. Lentamente sostuvo del hombro derecho a Ben, para que pudiera caminar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –Sandra se levantó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente a dónde se localizaban sus hijos.

"Yo desperté en un cuarto extraño" "¿Por qué otra razón hubiera salido de ahí con estas heridas?"- Ben permanecía de pie sostenido de su hermana.

"Ese lugar era parte de la enfermería…" "Sólo te estaban revisando si Darkness no te había dejado heridas con algún tipo de veneno" "Era sólo por seguridad" – Bárbara le explicó, mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ellos.

"No debiste de venir hasta aquí con estas heridas" – Max y Verdona entraron a la habitación.

"Abuelo…" "Abuela…..." "¿Lo pueden curar?" – Jennifer fijo su mirada hacía los dos, que permanecían de pie cerca de la puerta.

"No tengo la habilidad curativa de Ben, sólo ustedes tienen esa habilidad" –Verdona se le acercó a su nieta, mientras sacaba tres collares.

"Ben podrá curarse sólo, solo tiene que estar consciente para que rápidamente sus heridas sanen." "Pero, cuando tus hermanos estén bien, dales uno de estos collares, los protegerán."-Verdona le entregó a Jennifer los collares, tenían los diseños anudados y entrelazados, algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien" – Ben trató de zafarse de su hermana, pero estaba débil, no podía luchar contra ella.

"¿Qué estás bien?" "Mírate, no te puedes ni mantener en pie" – Paul lo corrigió al instante. Sabía que Ben trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero en esos momentos no le serviría.

"Curaré mis heridas"- Ben se soltó de su hermana y se recargó en una mesa cercana, en dónde había una botella de agua. La tomó y la iba abrir, antes de que Jennifer lo detuviera.

"No puedes utilizar tus poderes" "Estas demasiado débil como para curarte tu sólo" – Jennifer sostenía la mano derecha de Ben, el cual la veía sorprendido.

"Pero yo sí puedo" – Todos desviaron su atención hacía la puerta, donde estaba parado Chris, que estaba completamente sano. Se había cambiado de esas desgastadas ropas, a unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Permanecía con la vista fija en Ben, quién estaba desconcertado.

"¿Chris?"- Ben trató de acercarse a su hermano, pero Jennifer no lo dejaba moverse, razón por la que estaba empezando a enojarse.

"No te muevas tanto" "Por favor, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería"- Chris sostuvo a Ben del brazo izquierdo, Derek también se acercó y ocupó el lugar de Jennifer, que se alejó al instante.

"No es….."- Ben fue interrumpido.

"No trates de zafarte" "Voy a curarte" – Ben miró con asombro a su hermano. Miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su hermano, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero al ver su cara tranquila y su inmensa sonrisa, se calmó.

"Así me gusta, hermanito"- Chris lo miró con una cara burlona, Ben le respondió con un gruñido.

Chris y Derek lo llevaron con cuidado a la enfermería a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Ben de soltarse del agarre, lo cual no logró. Chris daba unas pequeñas risitas al ver los intentos de Ben de soltarse. Aunque lo miraba también con preocupación.

Al llegar a la habitación de la enfermería, Derek prendió la luz. Ben al principio quedó desconcertado por el cambio repentino, aún sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz. Chris le ayudó a sentarse en una camilla, que era diferente al que estaba cuando recobró la consciencia, en vez del duro metal, esta tenía un suave colchón, el cual le facilitó a Ben acostarse y que ya no le doliera tanto las heridas.

"Ahora, Ben….." "¿Crees poderte quitarte tu solo la camisa?"- Chris se acercó a Ben para ayudarle, Ben lo miraba confundido.

"¿Por Qué?" – Ben lo miró desconcertado.

"Necesito quitar las vendas para curar las heridas"- Chris agarró con cuidado la camisa de Ben, para tratar de quitársela sin lastimarlo, aunque se daba cuenta de pequeños temblores que hacía Ben, al sentir la tela rozar las heridas, que aún le dolían.

Terminando de quitársela, Chris retiró con mucho cuidado los vendajes que cubrían las heridas, que conforme iba quitándolas, se alcanzaba a ver las heridas, que la mayoría eran rasguños bastante profundos y muchos golpes.

"Muy bien" "Entonces empecemos"- Chris puso sus manos en donde se localizaban heridas y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco de sus manos salió una energía oscura que cubrió a Ben por completo.

Ben estaba sorprendido, sus heridas curaban más rápido con la energía oscura de su hermano. Sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas y la debilidad que antes tenía desapareció al instante, se sentía bien.

"Ya está" – Chris retrocedió e inmediatamente Ben procedió a ponerse de nuevo la camisa.

"Gracias" –Ben miró a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa, Christopher le respondió de la misma manera.

"No tienes que agradecerme" "De todas formas tu eres mi hermanito" – Chris reía al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

"Oye, ya no me digas así" – Ben miró a Chris enojado, la forma en que lo llamaba no le gustaba para nada.

"Ehh, vamos Ben….. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?" – Chris permanecía con la vista fija en su hermano, observaba la cara confundida de Ben.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Ben no comprendía a que se refería, no le habían comentado nada.

"Bueno, de que yo soy tu hermano mayor." – Chris se paró al instante y se paró de forma triunfante.

"¿En serio?" – él no lo sabía, ni sus padres, ni sus abuelos había hablado de ello.

"Si" "¿O que creías que era?" – Chris se agarró de la cabeza de Ben impidiéndole moverse con libertad. Ben trataba de quitar los brazos de su hermano de su cabeza, pero se sostenía bastante bien.

"Ehhh…..suéltame" "Esto no es divertido" – Ben por fin pudo salir del agarre de su hermano, mientras lo miraba enojado.

"Claro que lo es" – Chris miraba a Ben de forma desafiante, mientras se ponía de pie.

"No, no lo es" – Ben se acercó a su hermano, lo bastante como para que pudiera pegarle.

"Jamás creí que tuviera un hermano tan débil" – Chris lo miraba burlándose, quería hacerlo enojar.

"¿A quién piensas que se lo estás diciendo?" – Chris alcanzó a esquivar el golpe que había dado Ben, aunque si hubiera estado diez centímetros más cerca, de seguro lo hubiera alcanzando.

"Muy bien hermanito, sólo tienes que practicar más" "Y lo que había dicho antes, sólo era para hacerte enojar" - Chris se reía de una forma muy infantil.

"Jeje…" "Nunca pensé que luchar contigo sería divertido"- Chris se reía por lo sucedido y se sentó de nuevo en la camilla.

"Yo tampoco pensé que alguna vez iba a pelearme con un hermano" – Ben también se sentó, y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, quien lo hubiera dicho" "Ya estamos los tres juntos"- Chris suspiró tranquilo mientras se acostaba en la camilla.

"Si, ahora estamos todos juntos"- Ben hizo lo mismo que su hermano.

"Perdona por haberte hecho enojar" "Jamás me había divertido así" – Chris se sentó y fijó su mirada al piso, se alcanzaba a apreciar una mirada triste.

"¿Por qué?"- Ben fijo la mirada a su hermano.

"La mayor parte de mi vida la viví sólo" "Darkness siempre me perseguía y hacía que se asustara cualquiera que se me acercara" "No había tenido una familia….hasta ahora"- la mirada triste cambio a una enorme sonrisa.

"No entiendo cómo es que lograste escapar de su poder" – Ben extendió las manos, se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida. Volvió a concentrar su energía en las manos, mientras trataba de controlar la energía que generaba. Sus manos empezaron a rodearse de energía, pero sucedió lo mismo que cuando luchó con Darkness: En la mano izquierda estaba la energía pura y luminosa, mientras que en la derecha estaba la energía oscura y fría.

"¿Por qué sucede esto?" "¿Por qué puede generar los dos tipos de energías?-Ben miraba con atención la energía de sus manos. Algo que le sorprendió, fue que al juntar las manos, esta vez las energías no se repelieron entre sí, si no que formaron otro tipo de energía….una que estaba formada primero con la energía luminosa y estaba rodeada por la energía oscura.

"Jamás creí ver esto" – Chris también veía sorprendido esta energía.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Ben cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia su hermano.

"De los tres, tú eres el único que puede controlar las dos energía" "Contigo podremos ganar esta batalla" - Chris acercó su mano a la energía oscura e inmediatamente la energía oscura lo cubrió. Lentamente alcanzo a tomar la mano de Ben.

"Yo no puedo tocar la energía pura y Jennifer no puede tocar la energía oscura" "Tú puedes tocar las dos energías y combinarlas, algo que Jennifer y yo jamás podremos hacer" – Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la energía luminosa, que inmediatamente lo rechazó.

"Pero….. ¿Por qué yo?"- Ben permanecía con las manos de la misma forma.

"Eres el segundo en nacer de los tres, cada uno de nosotros representamos un tipo de energía distinto: Yo soy la oscuridad, Jennifer la luz y tú…..la combinación de ambos." "Es algo de lo que aun no entiendo de nuestro poder" – Chris dejó de generar energía y su mano volvió a la normalidad.

"Yo tampoco lo…" – Fue interrumpido, por Gwen, que tocaba insistente la puerta de la enfermería.

"Vamos, salgan tenemos que irnos" – Gwen sonaba enojada.

"¿A dónde?" – Ben no sabía a donde tenían que ir.

"A nuestra nueva casa, hermanito"- Chris se puso de pie.

"¿Nueva casa?" - Ben lo miraba incrédulo.

"Si, tenemos que mudarnos a Bellwood" "Mañana empezaremos la escuela" – Chris corrió rápidamente hacía la puerta, para que Gwen no se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Tan pronto?" – Ben se quedó pensado un momento.

"Espera…." "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"- Ben se levantó y caminó hacía Chris.

"Casi una semana" – Chris respondió sencillamente.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" "¿Por qué no me despertaron?" – Ben se sorprendió del tiempo que tardó en recobrar la consciencia.

"Porque habías utilizado casi toda tu energía" – Gwen entró a la habitación.

"Acuérdate que nosotros no somos anoditas normales, necesitamos mucho más energía que uno normal" "Usaste la mayor parte de tu energía en la batalla con Darkness, necesitabas recuperar esa energía" – Chris puso su mano en el hombro de Ben.

"Uhh, está bien" – Ben respondió con un largo suspiro.

"Bueno, ya que se arregló esto…vámonos, que nos están esperando" – Gwen les avisó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"Pues entonces vámonos" – Ben y Chris corrieron rápidamente a la zona de lanzamiento, su familia ya los estaban esperando cerca de la nave.

"Por fin llegaron" "Se tardaron siglos" – Erick se estaba burlando, hasta que Bárbara le dio un codazo para que se callara.

"Hermano, deja de comportarte de esa forma". – Bárbara lo miraba enojada.

"Oye, pero eso dolió" – Erick se quejó por el golpe que había recibido.

"Ya no discutan, es tiempo de que se vayan" – Rook ordeno a los presentes.

"¿Y nuestras cosas?"- Christopher inmediatamente protestó.

"Ya está todo dentro de sus nuevos hogares" – Rook respondió con sencillez.

"Ya súbanse, que se nos hace tarde" – El abuelo Max salió de la nave, estaba vestido con la ropa que acostumbraba usar cuando Ben y Gwen tenían diez años.

Todos subieron a la nave, excepto el abuelo Max, que tardó en entrar, soló para decirle unas cuantas palabras a Rook y al comandante. Unos minutos después el abuelo entró con unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña caja e inmediatamente los dejó en el piso y prendió la nave.

Al igual que cuando llegaron, subieron por la plataforma de la base para llegar a la cima del monte Rushmore, el abuelo activó el modo de invisibilidad de la nave y activó los propulsores, para llegar lo más pronto posible a Bellwood.

**1 hora después_**

La nave se detuvo en un lugar boscoso a las afueras de Bellwood, el abuelo al ir descendiendo, desactivo el modo de invisibilidad de la nave y activo el modo de camuflaje, para que el color de la nave se confundiera con los grandes y verdes árboles.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo la compuerta de la nave, por donde bajaron todos al instante. Observaban con atención el lugar en dónde se encontraban, no recordaban haber estado allí alguna vez.

"¿En dónde estamos?" – Gwen le preguntó al abuelo Max, que iba bajando de la nave, con la pequeña caja en sus manos.

"Estamos a las afueras de Bellwood"- Max bajó la caja, tomó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y abrió el sello que tenía la caja.

"Acérquense"- inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a dónde estaba el abuelo.

"Tomen un comunicador" "Llévenlo con ustedes en todo momento, nos será útil si sucede alguna batalla en Bellwood"- Cada uno tomó uno de los comunicadores en la caja, y algunos lo guardaron en los bolsillos para que no estuviera a la vista.

"Y ahora …..¿ ¿Qué hacemos" – Ken preguntó con curiosidad al abuelo Max.

"Esperar los transportes" "Ahh…chicos, prepárense, porque ya vienen por ustedes" – diciendo esto, llegaron varias personas al lugar dónde se encontraba, agarrando a los chicos desprevenidos.

"¿Por nosotros?"- Alanís los miraba confundida.

"Sí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ustedes mientras se encuentren en Bellwood"- Una de las mujeres que acababan de llegar, se acercó a Bárbara, a lo que Erick inmediatamente se interpuso.

"No deben hacer eso" "Ellos serán como sus padres desde ahora" – Max miró fijamente a los muchachos, que estaban paralizados.

"¿Nuestros padres?" – Paul volteó a ver a una pareja, que se acerca hacía ellos.

"Ellos, al igual que ustedes son anoditas híbridos" "Recibieron la orden del comandante de hacerse cargo de ustedes"- Max se acercó lentamente a la pareja.

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?"- Aarón protestó.

"Solo seguimos órdenes" – terminando de decir estas palabras, Max se dirigió a su familia, mientras que los chicos se miraban incrédulos.

"Está bien" – Todos los chicos respondieron.

"No se preocupen, tendrán todo lo que necesitan" – Una mujer se le acercó a Bárbara y a Erick, los miraba con cariño, a lo que Bárbara y Erick no comprendían la reacción.

Bárbara y los demás se dirigieron junto con los adultos a sus respectivos automóviles, que los llevarían a dónde tendrían que vivir mientras se quedaran en Bellwood, se verían en la secundaria y en las misiones, aunque tendrían que fingir formar parte de cada "familia". Poco a poco se fueron uno por uno, hasta que sólo quedó la familia Tennyson, aunque no duraron mucho en ese lugar. El abuelo Max llevó el camper para transportar a todos a sus nuevas casas, Ben y Gwen se sorprendieron de volver a ver al camper, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no viajaban en el. Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar a la casa de la familia de Gwen, era una casa amplia y tenía dos pisos. Tenía un gran jardín y sus puertas y ventanas tenían adornos de madera y una reja de color negro de formas interesantes que la hacían parecer esplendida.

Gwen y su familia se despidieron de Ben y los demás e inmediatamente se metieron a su hogar que era realmente fascinante. El abuelo Max volvió a encender el camper y ahora se dirigió al lugar dónde sería el hogar de Ben y sus hermano, se les veía muy emocionados, lo que hizo que él abuelo fuera más rápido.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando por fin llegaron…Los tres hermanos se asomaron por la ventana del camper y alcanzaron a ver una casa grande, era sólo de un piso, pero eso se compensaba con lo espaciosa que era, su color era blanco y los acabados en las puertas y ventanas eran de madera de caoba. El jardín estaba conformado por distintos tipos de plantas y esta reja era de color blanco y tenía formas entrelazadas. Todos se sorprendieron al verla.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir" "Vendré el próximo fin de semana a ver cómo les va"- El abuelo iba a subir de nuevo al camper, pero Ben lo tomó del brazo.

"¿Y dónde estarás tú?" – Ben lo miraba preocupado, no podría estar a gusto en su nueva casa, si su abuelo no gozaba también de una.

"Ya me conoces Ben" "Yo me conformo con el camper" "¿O acaso no te acuerdas del viaje que hicimos en verano?" – Max se inclinó lo suficiente para estar a la altura de Ben y puso su mano en su hombro.

"Pero…"- Ben no terminó de hablar.

"Nada de peros" "Disfruta todo lo que ahora posees, tómalo como una recompensa por el duro trabajo que hiciste en estos años" "¿Entendido?"- Max miró a Ben, esperando su respuesta.

"Entendido" –Ben entendía a lo que el abuelo se refería, aprovecharía que toda su familia estaba completa y se divertiría , ya que hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Max subió al camper y manejo de vuelta a la base. Ben y su familia entró a la casa, que por dentro se parecía mucho a la que tenían en Washington, a excepción de las habitaciones que estaban dispersas.

Cada quién buscó su habitación en la inmensa casa: Jennifer estaba en una habitación que estaba pintada de color blanco y amarillo, toda su ropa estaba acomodada en el ropero y varios de sus objetos que tenía en su anterior casa, estaban ahí.

La habitación de Chris, era de un color azul y tenía varios objetos como una televisión y un estéreo, Tenía ropa nueva y varios tipos de libros en los estantes, Chris no podía creer que al fin tenía una habitación.

Por petición de los padres de Ben, la habitación de ambos sería igual a la de la base, aunque sólo había cambiado en ancho de la habitación.

Y Ben…. Su habitación era de un color blanco y con algunos acabados negros. Sus libros estaban acomodados en un gran estante y sus antiguos videojuegos y posters también, aunque ya no jugara. Su cama era grande y cómoda, Ben estaba muy cansado por todo lo que había sucedido durante el día, ahora ya estaba empezando a atardecer y Ben estaba cayéndose de sueño. Aún no recuperaba toda la energía que había perdido, lentamente se fue acostando en su cama y cerró los ojos. No paso mucho tiempo para que Ben se quedara profundamente dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente_ **

Ben se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe fuerte en la puerta, se levantó lentamente de su cama y fue a ver quién tocaba, parecía que al que tocaba la puerta lo fueran persiguiendo, como para tocar de esa forma.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Chris, que estaba vestido con un uniforme de color rojo, el pantalón era blanco al igual que la camisa, el suéter era completamente rojo y del lado superior derecho tenía el escudo de la escuela. También tenía puesto una corbata negra y zapatos negros.

"Apúrate a ponerte el uniforme" "Que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa" – Chris dijo bastante nervioso. Ben inmediatamente se fijó en la hora que era y faltaban casi veinticinco minutos para que las clases empezaran.

Ben al percatarse de la hora, cerró la puerta, dejando a Chris confundido. Rápidamente Ben se puso el uniforme lo mejor que pudo, escondió el comunicador y algunas armas de bolsillo. Abrió la puerta nuevamente y Chris aún permanecía de pie cerca de la puerta, lo había estado esperando.

"Ya estoy listo" – Ben dijo mientras agarraba la mochila que Chris le estaba entregando. Los dos con el mismo uniforme eran exactamente iguales, se parecían mucho excepto por el color de ojos, que era lo único que los diferenciaba.

"Ya era hora"- Chris y Ben se dirigieron al comedor, donde se encontraban sus padres y Jennifer.

Carl estaba muy ocupado leyendo un periódico, mientras que Sandra permanecía en la cocina. Jennifer estaba sentada en una de las sillas, mientras mordía una manzana que había en el frutero. Vestía un uniforme parecido al de Ben y Chris, sólo que en vez de una corbata, llevaba puesto un moño de color negro y su falda de color blanco, que le llegaba a la rodilla.

Jennifer se percató de la presencia de los dos y les indicó que se acercaran. Carl y Sandra no se habían dado cuenta.

"¿Ya están listos?" – Carl preguntó, mientras dejaba su periódico en la mesa y se ponía de pie.

"Si" "Ya estamos listos" –Ben respondió al instante.

"Entonces vámonos" – diciendo esto, Jennifer se puso de pie y tomó su mochila. Ben y Chris agarraron una manzana y se despidieron de su madre, que les respondió con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela. A Jennifer se le había olvidado entregarles los collares a sus hermanos. Los sacó de su mochila, se puso uno y los dos restantes se los entregó a Ben y a Chris.

"Agarren uno" "La abuela nos los iba a entregar pero tuvo que irse" "Me dijo que nos iba a proteger – Jennifer se los dio en la mano de cada uno. Chris lo miraba atentamente y no le quitaba la vista de encima en cambio Ben se había quedado pensativo.

"Sera posible….." – Ben permanecía con la mirada fija al collar.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Chris dejó de mirar el collar, ahora lo que le importaba era la respuesta de Ben.

"Este collar es un shieldknot" – Ben por fin sabía lo que era.

"Shield…..que" – Jennifer no había entendido lo que dijo.

"Un shieldknot" "Representa la protección o la defensa, están simbolizadas en los diseños anudados y entrelazados. A menudo se cree que representa la vida entrelazada por el *destino"- Ben sabía más sobre ese tipo de collar, pero si decía más, sus hermanos no le entenderían.

"¿Por qué sabes eso?" – Chris lo miró confundido.

"Lo aprendí gracias a algunos hechiceros que nos enseñaban a controlar la magia" "Este es un collar hechizado" – Ben lo agarró firmemente.

"¿Hechizado?" – Jennifer miró el collar con temor.

"No te preocupes, este hechizo nos protege de seres oscuros" "La abuela tenía razón" – Ben se colocó el collar, seguido por Chris.

"¿Pero de dónde lo sacó?- Chris volteó a ver a Ben.

"No lo sé" "Tendremos que….." – Ben fue interrumpido.

"Ya llegamos" – Carl paró el auto en la puerta principal de la escuela. Era una escuela enorme.

"Gracias" – Los tres agarraron las mochilas y salieron del auto.

"Vendré a la salida" "¿Está bien?" – Carl los miró con interés. Los hermanos rápidamente asintieron.

Carl prendió el auto y salió de la vista de los hermanos. Se miraban los tres confundidos. Se dieron la vuelta y entraron a la escuela, aunque con dificultad porque habían muchos alumnos y con trabajo, lograron avanzar.

Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que Ben identifico: Era la vos de Bárbara, seguida por la de los demás. Los tres se dieron la vuelta y esperaron a que se acercaran.

"Hola, chicos" – Chris los saludó a todos de forma amable.

"Hola" "¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue?" – Ben miró atentamente a sus compañeros.

"Hasta ahora bien" "Nos fue mejor de los que pensamos"- Adam hizo una gran sonrisa.

"Y con lo de los plome…."- Bárbara le volvió a dar un codazo a Erick para que guardar silencio.

"¿Ahora yo que hice?" – Erick miró con enojo a su hermana.

"Aquí no es lugar para estar hablando de eso" – Bárbara lo regaño.

"No es justo" – Erick se enojó y cruzó de una manera graciosa los brazos, que provocaron la risa de los presentes, excepto de algunas excepciones.

**Cerca del patio_ **

"Dame tu dinero" "¿O acaso quieres que te utilicemos de piso"- El joven hablaba con burla.

"No, por favor" – El chico que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba completamente sucio, y tratando de protegerse cubrió su cara con sus brazos.

"Te lo advertí" – el joven iba a golpear al chico que estaba en el suelo, pero una chica intervino.

"Déjalo en paz" "Ya te dijo que no tiene dinero" – La chica lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros, al compás del viento volaba su cabello negro, que en ocasiones tapaba su rostro y a penas se notaba su piel morena.

"¿Quién eres para darme órdenes?" –el joven la miró con burla.

"Mi nombre es Kai Green" –respondió la joven, mientras le ayudaba a pararse al chico que estaba en el suelo, que inmediatamente salió corriendo.

"Sólo es un cobarde" – El joven se río a carcajadas.

"El cobarde eres tú" – Kai lo miraba con enojo.

"Bueno, ya que estamos de esta forma…..me presentaré" "Soy Cash Murray" – Cash hizo reverencia mientras reía.

"Y yo soy JT" "Y será mejor que te acostumbres a esto, porque es nuestra actividad favorita"- JT se acercó juntó con Cash hacía Kai, que los miraba con enojo.

"Supongo que tu vas en nuestro grupo" "Bueno, será mejor que se acostumbre a nosotros, señorita" – diciendo esto se alejó junto con JT, dejando a Kai con la palabra en la boca.

**En la entrada_**

La campana sonó, indicando que todos los alumnos debían presentarse en el patio para integrar los grupos. Ben, junto con los demás se apresuraron a llegar al patio, dónde varios profesores esperaban a los alumnos.

Todos estaban desordenados y nadie tenía un grupo definido, hasta que un profesor tomó un micrófono y dio un aviso:

"Bienvenidos jóvenes, soy el director Edward White. Este año parece que hay muchos alumnos y les pediría que por favor guarden silencio, para proseguir con la integración de los grupos- inmediatamente todo quedó en silencio.

"Bien, mencionaré a los alumnos que entran a séptimo grado"- el director menciono algunos nombres de antiguos compañeros de Ben cuando tenía diez años, como Mark, Carolina, Elizabeth, y Alex. Eran de los pocos que lograron entrar en esa escuela y que por desgraciadamente seguían a Cash y lo apoyaban en sus bromas pesadas.

"Ahora que pase…Kai Green" – Terminadas esas palabras, Ben quedó paralizado.

"¿Kai?" "¿Cómo es que llegó a esta escuela?"- Ben no podía creerlo, hasta que fue interrumpido por sus compañeros, que fueron nombrados y no se había dado cuenta. Ahora era su turno.

"Ahora, pasen por favor…Benjamín, Christopher, Gwendolyn y Jennifer Tennyson."

Un gran silencio cubría el ambiente, lentamente fueron caminando hacia donde estaba el director y cuando llegaron, se alcanzaban a escuchar comentarios y a personas sorprendidas por los trillizos, entre ellos fue un grito que hizo voltear a todos.

"E…Es imposible" –Se escuchó la voz entre cortante de Cash y JT.

Poco después se logró escuchar una voz femenina que Ben inmediatamente reconoció, volteó para ver dónde estaba y por fin se encontró con esos profundos ojos negros. Sus miradas se quedaron fijas una de la otra y de los labios de Kai se escucho mencionar su nombre:

"Ben Tennyson"….

CONTINUARA_

¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo?

Trató principalmente de cómo les fue a todos después de la batalla con Darkness, y también fue un poco inesperado que agregara a Cash, JT y a Kai, pero tienen un papel especial en los siguientes capítulos. Podrían aparecer en todos, aunque no es seguro.

Espero que les haya gustado,…..

El shieldknot la protección o la defensa simbolizadas, hay muchas versiones del shieldknot; los diseños anudados y entrelazados a menudo esta en el arte Germánico y pueden representar el mundo entrelazado por Wurðís "(destino)", y que cada acción tiene una reacción.


	12. Cambio de planes

Capítulo 12: Cambio de planes.

Ben se quedó paralizado al escuchar a Kai decir su nombre, la persona a la que menos esperaba volver a ver en su vida, estaba de pie, justo enfrente de él. Ella lo miraba con asombro, al igual que todos los que estaban presentes en esos momentos, algunos se miraban entre sí sorprendidos y se escucharon a sus espaldas algunos susurros entre los alumnos, que los hermanos no alcanzaban a entender.

Los alumnos nuevos que también iban a formar parte de su grupo, se miraban confundidos, no comprendían las reacciones de sus otros compañeros. Ellos eran jóvenes como ellos, no entendían por qué todos los miraban sorprendidos.

De repente un grito resonó en todo el lugar, de inmediato, todos fijaron su vista en alguien más, que había dado un grito furioso y que hizo que algunos de los que estaban distraídos se asustaran al escucharlo….

"¿Cómo es posible que tú estés aquí?" – Cash lo miraba con una mirada furiosa, que estaba fija solamente en Ben, que al voltearlo a ver, inmediatamente sintió el aura oscura que emanaba Cash. Al instante Ben apartó su mirada, y sacudió un poco la cabeza…..había utilizado inconscientemente sus poderes.

"¡Contéstame!" – Cash no cambió su tono de voz y se mantenía de la misma manera. Ben sólo lo miró fijamente y cambio su mirada tranquila a una mirada feroz e intimidante, sus profundos ojos verdes cambiaron su brillo y ahora se habían tornado en un brillo inusual. Si alguien lograba apreciarlos, rápidamente retrocederían, por qué daban la impresión de estar incendiándose y sé volvían más intensos y aterradores. Durante toda su vida, sus ojos eran los que expresaban su estado de ánimo, pero ahora eran el arma perfecta para defenderse, reflejaban perfectamente la ira.

Permanecía con la mirada fija en Cash, que se sorprendió al ver esa intimidante mirada, que hizo que inmediatamente diera un paso atrás. Al parecer ese tipo de mirada le era muy útil.

"¡Joven!" "¡Guarde silencio!" – El director lo regaño por su comportamiento, Cash inmediatamente guardo silencio.

"Bien, ahora por favor…..que pasen los profesores para que lleven a los alumnos a sus respectivos salones" – El director les indicó a varios profesores que estaban en el lugar.

"Entendido"- Cada profesor fue hacía un grupo y les indicó que avanzaran.

Ben, sus hermanos y Gwen…inmediatamente se integraron en su respectivo grupo. Al acercarse, sus compañeros no les quitaban la vista de encima, hasta que Ben les respondió con una mirada aterradora, que hizo que voltearan al instante asustados.

Kai veía discretamente el comportamiento de Ben, que mientras más lo veía, más se sorprendía del drástico cambió que había sufrido. El Ben que había conocido, era bromista, alegre, presumido y a la vez amable. Pero ahora, el Ben que estaba viendo, era completamente serio, frio y con una mirada que congelaba la sangre…. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Algo que también le llamo la atención, fue que él tenía hermanos. Su abuelo nunca le comento de que Ben tuviera hermanos y mucho menos de que eran trillizos. No comprendía todos esos sucesos…..la confundían.

Kai salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse justo enfrente del salón. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y todos entraron y se sentaron en una de los pupitres que había en el interior. Ben estaba sentado junto a Bárbara y los demás estaban dispersos, Cash y JT se sentaron atrás de donde se encontraba Ben. Cash estaba callado, nunca pensó ver a Ben que le respondiera de la misma manera en que lo había tratado. JT no se había dado cuenta de la mirada casi asesina que Ben le había mostrado a Cash, no sabía que si lo hacían enojar, le iba a ir muy mal… (Menos mal que Ben ahora no debe utilizar sus poderes, o si no, no la contaría XD).

Unos minutos después, entró una profesora, era de estatura mediana, llevaba puesto una falda de color negro y una blusa azul, sus lentes los tenía acomodados un poco más arriba de la frente y llevaba una diadema. La mayoría de los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver a su profesora de cuarto grado.

"¿Profesora Sarah?"- Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Hola chicos" – La profesora les sonrió a sus antiguos alumnos, no había cambiado casi nada de aspecto físico.

"¿Cómo es que esta aquí?" – a JT se le escaparon de la boca estas palabras, la profesora alcanzó a oír esa pregunta e inmediatamente les contesto…

"Me transfirieron de la escuela Madison a Jefferson por algunos asuntos de trabajo" "A partir de ahora les daré clase de matemáticas"- La profesora les habla de forma amable y tranquila, su mirada no había cambiado de posición, hasta que vio que uno de sus alumnos estaba distraído, buscando algunas hojas en su mochila. La profesora reconoció ese tipo de comportamiento, que era el que recordaba de un solo alumno que conocía…Ben Tennyson.

Inmediatamente, cambió su mirada tranquila a una de enojo, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en el muchacho que aún permanecía distraído. Levantó la voz y le llamó la atención, a lo que dejó de estar buscando y se sentó bien. Permaneció con la mirada fija al suelo.

"Benjamín Tennyson…todavía ni llevo quince minutos y tú ya empezaste a distraerte" – la profesora lo miraba fijamente, el muchacho lentamente subió su mirada y empezó a hablar….

"Disculpe profesora, pero yo no soy Ben"- Sus ojos azules miraban fijos la reacción de la profesora, que ahora se notaba bastante confundida.

"Soy yo profesora" – Ben se levantó de su asiento y miró a la profesora, que miró a los hermanos sorprendida.

"¿Cómo?" – Sarah no les quitaba la vista de encima.

"Perdone profesora" "Al que debió regañar fue a mí, no a mi hermano" – Chris mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y Ben sólo permanecía con la vista fija en su hermano. Sus demás compañeros miraban atentamente ese interesante episodio.

"Sí quiere explicaciones, estoy dispuesto a dárselas" – Ben miró a los ojos a Sarah, que miró sorprendida esos profundos ojos verdes. La actitud de su antiguo alumno había cambiado considerablemente y se notaba en su mirada.

"No es necesario, más tarde hablaré con el director sobre esto" – Sarah inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en la silla junto al escritorio, aún se alcanzaba a ver qué permanecía sorprendida. Unos instantes después Ben y Chris tomaron asiento.

El resto de la clase todos permanecía en silencio. Nadie tenía el valor como para romper el profundo silencio que inundaba el salón. La profesora no había dicho más sobre los hermanos y sólo decía unas cuantas explicaciones para algunos problemas y volvía a tomar asiento, siempre con la mirada fija en un libro.

Los compañeros de Ben permanecían callados y sólo en algunas ocasiones volteaban a ver a Ben y a sus hermanos, que permanecían con la mirada seria. Cash y JT miraban atentamente las acciones que realizaba Ben, que estaba ocupado resolviendo algunas ecuaciones que la profesora había dejado, aunque no tardo más de dos minutos y lentamente bajo el lápiz, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y avanzaba entre todos los pupitres para llegar al escritorio de la profesora, que al verlo bajo su libro y extendió su mano para que le entregara el cuaderno.

Al instante Ben tomó asiento y se recargó, aburrido en el pupitre, ya que no tenía nada que hacer por ese momento. Poco a poco todos fueron acabando, pero aún predominaba ese silencio sepulcral, que se negaba a desaparecer.

Hasta que un profundo sonido se escuchó en toda la escuela…, se indicaba el cambio de clase. Todos se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas rápidamente. Tan rápido como fueron guardando, todos salieron apresurados del aula y se dirigieron a la sala de música, que estaba fuera del edificio.

Era muy grande, desde abajo se lograban ver los instrumentos que se localizaban en el interior. Todos estaban acomodados en repisas y sólo algunos permanecían fuera, como un inmenso piano, algunas guitarras y varios violines.

Al entrar a la sala casi todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las guitarras y los instrumentos de viento, que eran los más codiciados entre los alumnos. Dejando sólo el piano y los violines. Ben y los demás no tuvieron más opción que tomar un violín y uno de ellos el piano. Hubiera sido suicida que se hubieran abalanzado como los demás habían hecho. Esa manera de agarrar las cosas le era muy conocida a Ben, antes Cash y JT se abalanzaban de esa manera para agarrar las cosas antes que él, y todos los que trataban de hacer eso, salían con golpes y rasguños al intentar quedarse con las cosas.

No valía la pena arriesgarse por algo, de esa manera. Y mucho menos acercarse cuando llegaban como estampida.

De inmediato tomaron asiento, el profesor estaba entrando a la sala, y algunos aún se peleaban por el instrumento, a lo que el profesor los miró fijamente con una mirada enojada. Al darse cuenta de su llegada inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes" – el profesor dijo con un tono serio.

"Veo que todos tienen ya un instrumento"- el profesor miro a todos los alumnos.

"Esta sala es exclusivamente para este grupo" "Cómo ya vieron, este edificio es lo bastante grande para que estén todos los grupos" "Y para evitar problemas, él instrumento que tienen en las manos les pertenecerá hasta que termine el año" – el profesor indicó, todos se miraron sorprendidos.

"Durante la semana se van a hacer algunas pruebas para ver su capacidad" "En estos momentos tengo que ir a hablar con el director" "Practiquen mientras vuelvo" – el profesor salió del lugar y la mayoría de los alumnos empezaron a hablar.

Ben se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una enorme construcción que sobresalía entre los árboles, pero parecía abandonado. Las inmensas paredes estaban desgastadas y tenían varios agujeros. Algo que le tomo la atención, fue que el profesor se dirigía hasta allí. ¿Qué tenía que hacer allí?

Ben fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando Bárbara le tocó el hombro y le habló para que volteara.

"Ben…" "Mira esto"- Bárbara volteó el instrumento y se lograba apreciar una marca…era una marca parecida al del Ultimatrix.

"¿Los plomeros?" – Ben volteó el suyo, viendo la misma marca en cada uno de los instrumentos.

"¿Por qué estas cosas están en una escuela?"-Derek se quedó pensativo, al igual que los demás integrantes del equipo.

"Esto es extraño"- Alanis miro confundida a sus compañeros.

"Hey, que andan tramando" – JT se acercó a ellos y los miró con una sonrisa burlona. Cash se quedó esta vez atrás. Debía mantener la distancia, para observar perfectamente el comportamiento de Ben. La mirada que había puesto sí que lo había sorprendido. Los demás presentes miraron fijamente lo que sucedía y Kai sólo atinaba a quedarse ahí a observar lo que sucedía.

"Nada que te incumba" – Bárbara contesto sencillamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Deberían saber bien quienes somos" "Y por su bien obedecernos" – JT los miró de manera maliciosa. Ben miró claramente esa escena, pero no podía luchar con ellos…bueno, excepto que fuera realmente necesario. Se recargó en la pared y al igual que Bárbara cruzó los brazos, pero esta vez en señal de fastidio, seguido por un largo suspiro.

"Oye, Tennyson" "Tal vez hallas cambiado de apariencia, pero sigues siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre" – JT rio de manera burlona.

"Y tú sigues siendo el mismo tonto que molesta a los demás para hacerse el fuerte y no mostrar tu debilidad"- Ben lo dijo de manera serena. Los presentes empezaron a hablar entre susurros y JT lo miró enojado, mientras se acercaba para tratar de golpearlo.

Ben rápidamente agarró su brazo y metió sus pies entre los de JT, para que tropezara. De inmediato se acercó e impulsó hacia delante, aunque esta vez no lo soltó como lo hizo con Paul, ahora lo mantenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

JT se quedó sorprendido y en ese instante Ben lo soltó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el piso. Cash y los demás se quedaron inmóviles. Kai miró asustada a Ben, lo que acababa de hacer, nunca pensó verlo hacer algo así.

"La próxima vez no voy a sostenerte" – Ben se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar.

Lo que seguía de la clase, al igual que la anterior, prosiguió en silencio. Todos se habían quedado sentados y sólo Ben y sus compañeros estaban ocupados observando y afinando los instrumentos que tenían en las manos. En el ambiente abundaba una sensación de tensión y nerviosismo, que se lograba apreciar en la mayoría de los alumnos. Unos permanecían inmóviles en sus asientos, otros observaban durante unos segundos un lugar y luego cambiaban su mirada a estar fija en el suelo.

Unos segundos después llegó el profesor, que se quedó sorprendido al ver que todos estaban en silencio. Se paró enfrente de ellos y les dio unas cuantas indicaciones para la siguiente clase. Y les permitió la salida para el receso.

Saliendo todos se dirigieron al gimnasio y se pusieron el uniforme apropiado para educación física. La mayoría se dirigió al gran comedor de la escuela, sólo Ben y sus compañeros se quedaron dentro del gimnasio.

"Esta escuela es extraña"- Derek se sentó en el piso y se recargó en la pared.

"Ni que lo digas"-Carina se cruzó de brazos.

"Todo indica que aquí hay plomeros" "Pero el problema es saber quiénes lo son"- Chris se mantenía con la mirada seria.

"No entiendo…¿Por qué no lo dijeron?"- Ben permanecía pensativo.

"Debí suponerlo" "No nos dejaran de vigilar, ni siquiera en una escuela" – Gwen hizo una cara de fastidio.

"¿Qué debemos de hacer?"- Alanis miró preocupada a sus compañeros.

"Supongo que deberíamos investigar" – Jennifer lo dijo un poco nerviosa.

"Deberíamos ir a investigar ahora mismo" "Tenemos tiempo antes de la siguiente clase"- Bárbara se fijó en su reloj y se quedó con la mirada fija en los demás.

"Un momento….." "Debemos idear un plan antes" "¿Acaso no se acuerdan del entrenamiento" – Gwen frunció el ceño, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

"Pero el que nos decía el plan era Rook" "En todas las batallas era lo mismo, siempre nos lideraba"- Adam intervino.

"Entonces debemos elegir a alguien para liderar" – Aarón finalizó.

"Debe ser alguien que tenga bastante experiencia" "Y que sea firme al tomar una decisión"- Todos trataban de elegir el candidato perfecto para líder. Ellos no tenían experiencia fuera de la base de los plomeros, estaban acostumbrados a las batallas en territorio de los plomeros, pero no en otro lugar. De repente, una idea se les vino a la cabeza e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la persona indicada, que estaba recargado en la pared.

"Está decidido" "Tú serás nuestro líder desde ahora" – todos miraron a Ben.

"¿Por qué yo?" – Ben miró fijamente a los presentes, debía haber otro candidato.

"Existen tres razones…." "Primero…tú has estado en otros planetas y ya sabes luchar en esos lugares." "Segundo…..nosotros no tenemos mucho conocimiento de la vida fuera de la base" " Y tercero….siempre encuentras la forma de salir de los problemas que se te ponen enfrente" – Alanis y Erick dijeron en unísono.

"En ese caso debería ser Gwen" "Ella siempre ha sido perseverante e ingeniosa en esos aspectos, desde que tengo memoria" – Ben miró a Gwen, ella parecía sorprendida por lo que había dicho unos momentos atrás. Y esta vez cambio su mirada fría y le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Eso no era necesario, Ben" "Aunque tenga esas cualidades, no es suficiente para estos casos" "Necesitamos conocimiento de los enemigos y de lucha para ganar esta vez" "Y el tiempo que entrenamos, demostraste ser capaz de tomar decisiones que fueran benéficas para todos los que nos rodeaban y no pensabas solamente para tu beneficio" "Créeme, lo harás bien" – Gwen puso su mano en el hombro de Ben y le mostró una mirada tranquila, que respondió de la misma manera. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, jamás se hubiera esperado algo como eso de ese par.

"Ehh…fue un discurso conmovedor" "Pero…..debemos apresurarnos o no llegaremos a la siguiente clase"-Carina intervino.

"Entonces….¿Que dices?" – Bárbara esperaba la respuesta.

"Está bien, ustedes ganan" - Ben dio un profundo suspiro.

"Ya que todo está listo…" "¿Cuál es el plan?" –Chris fijó su vista en Ben esperando una pronta respuesta. Ben pensó unos momentos y después habló…..

"Nos vamos a dividir" "Gwen, Paul, Erick y Carina, busquen en el edificio o en los salones algún otro objeto que tenga la marca de los plomeros" "Jennifer, Adam, Chris y Alanis, vean si hay algo extraño en las instalaciones de la escuela, si descubren algo, en la salida nos informan." "Bárbara y Derek…me acompañaran a revisar la construcción abandonada y buscaremos una entrada" "Si no nos alcanza el tiempo, regresaremos a clase y en la salida o mañana sin falta buscaremos de nuevo" "¿Entendido?" – Ben preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación.

"Entonces.. en marcha"- Todos salieron corriendo a los lugares asignados, procurando no levantar ninguna sospecha. El primer equipo se dirigió a los salones, el segundo fue a revisar cada instalación del instituto y el tercero sin parar ni un momento se apresuró a llegar a la misteriosa construcción….

**Con el tercer equipo_**

Ben, Bárbara y Derek se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la entrada de la construcción. Parecía ser como una casa de dos pisos, sus paredes estaban todas desgastadas y la mayor parte de la pintura que antes las cubrían, había desaparecido dejando ver a simple vista el color gris del concreto. Tenía una gran puerta, que estaba completamente deshecha, era más fácil pasar por los agujeros que tenía esta a tratar de abrirla

Con cuidado entraron por ese hueco en la puerta y se adentraron en la construcción. Desde adentro, la perspectiva era inquietante….todo lo de adentro estaba en ruinas, muy pocas cosas estaban en pie y algunos pedazos de concreto que antes habían formado parte del segundo piso, permanecían agrietados y tenían que tener cuidado al pasar.

"Que lugar tan espantoso" "Creo que la habitación de Erick está mucho mejor que aquí"- Bárbara bromeo, tratando de romper el profundo silencio que abundaba en el lugar.

"Supongo que sí" – Derek se rio durante unos cuantos instantes.

Los tres se abrieron paso entre lo que antes habían sido las habitaciones. Pero había algo diferente en una de ellas. Ben al parecer logró ver lo que pareciera ser la entrada a un sótano. De inmediato se acercó y movió los pedazos de concreto que la bloqueaban, dejando a la vista un pasadizo.

Los tres entraron en ese lugar estrecho. Las paredes estaban completamente llenas de moho y a cada paso que daban, se levantaba una gran cantidad de polvo, haciendo que los tres se taparan nariz y boca con el antebrazo.

Con dificultan caminaron en ese estrecho lugar, hasta que llegaron a un lugar sin salida.

"Ahora que hacemos" "De todos modos ya vamos retrasados en la siguiente clase." – Bárbara dijo, al tiempo que veía que hora era.

"Es extraño…." "El profesor de música se dirigió a este lugar" "No creo que se dirigiera a un callejón sin salida" – Ben miraba confundido el lugar.

"Deberíamos regresar" "Ya no hay nada que investigar aquí" – Derek y Bárbara se dieron la vuelta para regresar. Ben permanecía desconcertado. El profesor se debió a de dirigir a ese lugar buscando algo.

Ben suspiro pesadamente, tal vez fue una pérdida de tiempo ir a ese lugar. Ben se iba a dar vuelta, hasta que accidentalmente piso en un lugar inestable y esa parte se vino abajo. Ben alcanzó a quitarse para no caer y se recargó en la pared para no caerse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. En la pared, había lo que parecía un identificador, que estaba todo cubierto de tierra y moho, que se confundía con la pared, por lo sucio que estaba.

"Chicos…." "Regresen, vengan a ver esto"- Ben llamó a Bárbara y a Derek, que inmediatamente se dirigieron a ver que era.

"¿Un identificador?"- Derek estaba confundido.

"De seguro el profesor es un plomero" "Debió entrar por aquí" "Y como todo plomero debe de llevar su insignia" – Ben acercó el Ultimatrix a el identificador. Inmediatamente el Ultimatrix se iluminó y el identificador lo reconoció. La pared que hace unos segundo estaba intacta, fue haciéndose a un lado dejando abierto el paso. Los chicos dieron unos cuantos pasos en la habitación iluminada que estaba en frente. Entrando, unas personas conocidas los recibieron,

"¿Director White?"- Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Bienvenidos chicos" "Ya los estábamos esperando" – el director dijo mientras alguien más se acercaba a ellos.

"Por fin nos conocemos, como se debe" – el profesor de música los observaba con la misma mirada seria con la que los había recibido.

"¿Profesor?"- los chicos se quedaron inmóviles.

"Les presento al Magistrado Mooder" "Somos miembros de los plomeros, que fuimos enviados de la base principal por el comandante" – El director dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron que esta escuela es propiedad de los plomeros?"- Ben preguntó fríamente.

"Fueron órdenes del comandante" "Dijo que ustedes vendrían por si solos aquí" "Y parece que tenía razón"- Mooder trató de hacer una sonrisa, pero solo parecía un línea en su rostro.

"Vaya….." "¿Alguna vez no nos van a ocultar el verdadero objetivo?" – Ben dijo sarcásticamente.

"No podemos asegurar nada"- los mayores respondieron.

"Bueno…" "¿Quién nos explicará lo que sucede?" – Bárbara miró fijamente al director.

"Son personas a la que tal vez conozcas, Ben" – el director dijo, y en ese mismo instante se abrió una puerta y salió un hombre alto y de edad avanzada que rápidamente identificó…..

"¿Wes Green?- Ben estaba confundido.

"¿Ben?"- al igual que Ben parecía confundido. Y eso empeoró cuando otra persona entró a la sala y fijó su mirada a la de Ben que la miraba atónito.

"¿Kai?..."

CONTINUARA_


	13. Miedo a la oscuridad Parte 1

Capítulo 13: Miedo a la oscuridad - Parte 1

Ben no podía despegar la vista de Kai, ni ella de él… Al parecer ella también estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo en ese lugar. Bárbara y Derek no decían ni una palabra, pareciera que no querían arruinar el momento, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

"¿Kai?"- Ben miraba atónito a Kai….. ¿Por qué ella estaba allí?"

"Ben…." – a Kai le costaba hablar, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir.

"Tal parece que se sorprendieron de verse" " ¿O no es así?" – Mooder rio con una sonrisa inexpresiva, más bien parecía una línea sin expresión.

"¿Por qué están aquí?"- Wes miró confundido al director White.

"Ellos fueron enviados aquí por orden del comandante" "Tenemos que obedecer"- Mooder miró fijamente a Wes, que puso una cara de disgusto.

"¿Por qué nos citaron a nosotros y a nuestros nietos aquí?"- Wes fijó su vista al director.

"¿No te informaron?"- White frunció el ceño.

"¿Sobre qué?"- Wes estaba confundido y al parecer Kai también lo estaba. Ella sólo permanecía cerca de su abuelo sin decir nada.

"Uhh…entonces tendremos que explicarte lo que sucede" – Mooder frunció el ceño, estaba fastidiado.

"Tal vez no sea necesario…..si sólo menciono el nombre: Darkness" – White lo dijo seriamente. Wes al escuchar ese nombre quedó estupefacto.

"¡¿Darkness?!"- Wes no lo creía.

"Sí…es por eso que están aquí"- White lo dijo seriamente.

"¿Cómo escapo?"- Wes se veía bastante preocupado.

"Aún no sabemos cómo escapo, pero tenemos estar preparados para un ataque" "Por eso los llamamos, para que estuvieran informados de lo que sucede"- White miraba fijamente a Wes, que mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, hasta que dejo de ver el suelo y fijo su vista en Ben y los demás.

"¿Por qué ellos fueron citados también?" "Todavía son unos niños"- Wes no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ben, y eso empezaba a incomodarle.

"Tal vez sean aún muy jóvenes, pero te sorprenderías de lo que son capaces de lograr" – White decía con mucha confianza. Wes esta vez volteo a ver a Ben y preguntó…

"¿Es por el Omnitrix?"- Wes miraba fijamente a Ben, que se mantenía con una mirada seria, iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido….

"Eso era hace tres años.." "Ahora posee una versión mejorada de este" "Ben muéstrale lo que puede hacer" – White ordenó a Ben, que de inmediato se levantó la manga del suéter, dejando ver al Ultimatrix, que se veía como un brazalete alargado. Ben indicó al Ultimatrix que se adaptara a la forma de un guante, pero sin dedos, dejando ver su nueva forma.

Wes y Kai se sorprendieron de lo ocurrido. Este Omnitrix era muy diferente al que habían visto hace unos años. En vez de la forma de un reloj que tenía el anterior, este tenía una forma de un guante, era difícil de creer.

"Ben….." – Kai no podía articular palabra.

"¿Y qué hay de los otros?"- Wes fijó su vista en Derek y Bárbara.

"Ellos y Ben entrenaron en la base principal para convertirse en plomeros" "Ahora son parte de nosotros"- Derek y Bárbara sacaron sus insignias y se las mostraron a Wes, que miraba fijamente a cada uno. Lentamente despegó su mirada de los muchachos y se dirigió hacía el director White, que se encontraba de pie cerca de Ben y los demás.

"¿Por qué han dejado que unos niños se vuelvan plomeros?" "Esto es una enorme carga, hasta para los adultos"- Wes miró seriamente a White, que se dio cuenta de esa mirada de desaprobación que él enviaba.

"No teníamos opción" "Tenemos que reunir toda la ayuda" "O de lo contrario, perderemos contra Darkness"- White respondió con la misma mirada a Wes, que no dejaba de mirarlo con desaprobación. Los presentes observaban atentamente a los mayores, especialmente Ben, que los miraba fijamente, Cada segundo que pasaba, iba aumentando la tensión en el ambiente, hasta el punto que ninguno de los mayores podía soportar y despegaron su vista el uno del otro.

White inmediatamente caminó hacía los jóvenes y les indicó:

"Sera mejor que vuelvan a clase" "O también perderán la que sigue"- White empezó a caminar, seguido por Ben, Bárbara y Derek. Unos instantes después, también se les unió Kai, que caminó rápidamente hacia ellos para alcanzarlos. Dejando atrás a Mooder y a Wes que sólo observaban como poco a poco desaparecían a la distancia.

**Con Ben _**

Había sido difícil salir de ese estrecho lugar. Al principio hubo problemas para salir del pasadizo, el camino de subida era muy resbaloso, y en más de una ocasión Kai estuvo a punto de caer, pero Ben alcanzaba a agarrarla del brazo y ayudarla a subir lo que faltaba.

Ya afuera, todos se miraron y estaban completamente llenos de tierra, Cada quien se sacudió toda la tierra que podían, si los veían de esa forma de seguro que los reñirían por entrar de esa forma a clase.

Unos instantes después salió el director White.

"La próxima vez, iremos por la otra entrada"- Dijo White, mientras se sacudía la tierra que lo cubría.

"¿Otra entrada?"- Ben, Bárbara y Derek dijeron al mismo tiempo con enojo. Como a alguien se le podría olvidar algo así…..si lo hubiera dicho antes, no hubieran pasado tantos problemas para salir de ese horrible lugar.

"Perdonen por no haberlo dicho antes" "Pero con lo que paso allí dentro, se me olvidó completamente esa entrada"- White hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sólo asegúrese de decírnoslo antes"- Derek dijo fastidiado.

Los cinco, caminaron entre los grandes árboles que los rodeaban, hasta salir completamente. Ahora se encontraban justo enfrente del edificio del Instituto. Todos entraron, y se encaminaron por los pasillos del gran instituto, hasta llegar al salón dónde debían estar. El director tocó unas cuantas veces la puerta, y casi de inmediato una mujer abrió la puerta. Era muy alta, su cabello era totalmente rubio y sus ojos completamente azules. Su mirada parecía enojada, bueno, hasta que el director le dijo unas cuantas cosas para que los dejara pasar. Inmediatamente les dejó pasar.

Al entrar todos se les habían quedado mirando. Cash y JT se reían entre dientes, al parecer les parecía gracioso que ellos llegaran tarde a clase, y pensaban que los regañarían enfrente de todos.

Pero pasó todo lo contrario, la profesora se presentó a los alumnos que acababan de llegar, diciéndoles que su nombre era Mary y mostrándoles una radiante sonrisa. En seguida les dijo que se sentaran y que abrieran sus libros para hacer una lectura.

Hasta que alguien más tocó la puerta. La profesora se paró de su asiento, fue a abrir la puerta y salió durante unos minutos. Los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, la mayoría de los que habían llegado tarde y extrañamente no habían recibido regaño alguno. Entre los susurros se alcanzaban a oír las risas de Cash y JT, y al parecer Cash dejó de pensar en lo sucedido horas antes. Quizás estaban planeando alguna broma pesada, Ben reconocía esa risa. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos le daba la ventaja de saber cuándo se traían algo entre manos.

De repente entró la profesora y todos guardaron silencio al instante. La profesora se puso de pie enfrente de ellos y empezó a hablar…

"Chicos…." "Acaba de llegar un nuevo estudiante" "Por favor, guarden silencio para que lo pueda presentar"- Mary miró a sus alumnos de forma tranquila. Y todos no dijeron ni una palabra.

"Por favor, pasa" – Mary indicó, y de inmediato un chico entró al salón. El chico volteó a ver a sus nuevos compañeros, pero uno de ellos le tomó la atención…un chico con ojos verdes lo miraba sorprendido, al igual que una chica con cabello pelirrojo. El chico no despegaba su vista de él y eso le incomodaba. En un instante bajo su vista y alcanzó a ver lo que parecía un reloj verde, que tenía un símbolo justo antes de dónde empieza la muñeca.

Rápidamente identifico a las personas….iba a decir algo pero Ben ganó la palabra…

"¿Edwin?"- Ben dijo sorprendido, todos voltearon a ver a Ben confundidos.

"Ben….." "Gwen….."- Edwin estaba sorprendido.

"¿Se conocen?"- (obviamente XD) ,Cash preguntó.

"Si…i" "Lo conocí en las vacaciones de verano hace tres años"- Ben sólo pudo decir eso.

"¿En serio?".-Ahora también los compañeros de Ben y sus hermanos empezaron a interrogarlo.

"Chicos….ya déjenlo en paz"- la profesora les ordenó y todos tomaron asiento.

"Bueno….joven" "Dinos tu nombre"- la profesora miró al chico.

"Me llamo Edwin Grand Smith"- dijo notablemente nervioso.

"Espera…" "¿Eres el nieto del millonario Donovan Grand Smith?- una chica se paró de su asiento y lo empezó a señalar.

"Si….i"- Edwin miró atentamente a los demás que permanecían con la boca abierta.

"Es genial"- varios de los alumnos empezaron a levantar la voz, pero la profesora los hizo guardar silencio.

"Chicos….compórtense"- Mary ya se estaba empezando a enojar.

"Ahora….Edwin" "Por favor toma asiento"- la profesora le indicó un lugar vacío, estaba justo enfrente de Ben. Lentamente camino hacía ese lugar y se sentó, mientras con el rabillo del ojo, observaba a Ben que ahora permanecía serio.

Todo transcurrió lento, para la mayoría. Las clases prosiguieron con lentitud y hacía que cada hora, minuto y segundo fuera insoportable. Hasta que por fin se acabaron todas las clases, todos los alumnos salieron como estampida de los salones. Algunos hasta tenían que pegarse a la pared, para que los que salían corriendo no se los llevaran consigo.

Ben y su equipo salió lentamente hacía el inmenso patio del instituto, que ahora estaba completamente lleno de alumnos, que se encontraban platicando y otros esperando a que llegaran por ellos.

Bárbara y los demás se fueron para buscar a sus "padres", dejando a los hermanos y a Gwen parados cerca de un inmenso árbol, mientras esperaban que llegaran Carl y Frank por ellos.

De la nada se escuchó que les hablaban, pero no se entendía bien lo que se estaba diciendo, había mucho ruido e impedía escuchar con claridad. Los cuatro voltearon a ver quién les estaba hablando, fue cuando vieron que Edwin corría hacía ellos, mientras esquivaba a los alumnos que estaban enfrente. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de ellos, parecía muy cansado. Sólo él sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo de esa manera.

Poco a poco levantó su vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Chris, que lo miraba confundido.

Edwin al instante dio un paso atrás y fue después que logró ver a Ben, que se había recargado completamente en el árbol., Él lo miraba curiosamente, y Edwin sólo miraba sorprendido a Chris y a Jennifer, que se miraban entre sí sin entender bien quién era ese chico.

"Ben"- Edwin miró a Ben, que al escucharlo de inmediato se dejó de recargar en el tronco del árbol y se puso de pie, mientras daba pasos lentos hacía donde estaba Edwin.

"Y….ya me explicaron " "Gwen me explicó sobre tus hermanos" - Edwin dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Entiendo"- Ben dijo tranquilo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" "Deberías estar en una escuela mejor que esta"- Gwen fijo su vista en Edwin.

"Vinimos aquí durante una temporada" "Esta es la mejor escuela del estado, así que mi abuelo me inscribió aquí" "Aunque tal vez durare aquí unos cuantos meses"-Edwin permanecía de pie cerca de ellos. Aunque de repente, Gwen agarró su mochila y se dirigió hasta la entrada del instituto. Frank ya se encontraba esperándola.

"Nos vemos"- Gwen se despidió de sus primos y de Edwin, luego subió rápidamente al auto y poco a poco fue desapareciendo a la distancia. Edwin cambio su vista a Ben, que se mantenía cerca de Jennifer, y preguntó…

"¿Aún lo conservas?"- Edwin preguntó curioso.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Ben fijo su vista en él, aunque un poco confundido.

"El reloj"- Edwin lentamente lo vio y señalo el Ultimatrix, que apenas se lograba apreciar por su profundo color verde. Edwin hablaba casi con un susurro, parece que entendía muy bien que nadie más que ellos conocían que podía ser ese reloj.

"Sí"- Ben le mostró el Ultimatrix a Edwin, que se confundió por su nueva forma, aunque comprendía que eso no afectaba lo que podía hacer con él.

"¿Por qué ya no a has aparecido como alienígena?" "Ya hace bastante tiempo que no veo ninguno"- Edwin preguntó.

"He estado ocupado en otros lugares" "Pero a partir de ahora tal vez vuelva a utilizar el reloj"- Ben miró atentamente el Ultimatrix, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba. No sabía si le sería fácil volver a acostumbrarse a utilizarlo de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Jennifer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella lo movía un poco para que volteara. Ben volteó y vio que Carl ya los estaba esperando.

"Ya nos tenemos que ir" "Si quieres mañana te explicamos todo"- Ben se despidió de Edwin, que les respondió con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos corrieron rápidamente hacía el auto y se subieron. Carl de inmediato prendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

"¿Cómo les fue?"- Carl les preguntó interesado.

"Uhh….fue extraño, pero estuvo bien para ser el primer día"- Chris lo dijo tranquilamente e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tienes razón2- Jennifer también estaba de acuerdo con eso. Aunque el único que estaba preocupado era Ben que permanecía con la vista perdida. Carl inmediatamente se dio cuenta y le habló para captar su atención. Ben volteó a verlo casi al instante…..

"¿Qué sucede?"- Carl vio preocupado a Ben.

"Acabo de descubrir algo de este instituto" "Al parecer no nos dejaran sin vigilar, ni siquiera por un segundo"- Ben puso cara de fastidio.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"- volvió a preguntar insistente Carl.

"Descubrimos una entrada a una base justo ahí" "Ese instituto no es normal, por eso el comandante nos mandó allí" "Ahí hay plomeros"- Ben lo dijo fríamente, su mirada se conservaba aún preocupada.

"Pero….¿Por qué no lo dijeron?"- Carl ahora estaba confundido.

"Ya se les hizo costumbre ocultarnos las verdaderas misiones" "Esta vez no tengo idea de que están tramando"- Ben cruzó los brazos,

"Pero supongo que es para que busquemos pistas" "Este tal vez sea parte de un entrenamiento"- Jennifer parecía segura de eso, aunque Ben también lo sospechaba.

"Bueno…..este será un año largo"- Ben dijo sarcásticamente.

"Ni que lo digas" "Apenas fue el primer día" "Si el resto del año es así, creo que me volveré loco"- Chris empezó a reírse, y unos instantes después los demás también se reían. Nadie sospechaba que en un mes cambiaría todo lo que conocían.

**1 mes después_**

El primer mes transcurrió normal. Ben y los demás ya se habían acostumbrado al ritmo que se era necesario en ese instituto y ahora se les había hecho más fácil convivir con los alumnos y profesores que los rodeaban. En más de una ocasión, Cash y JT, trataban de molestarlo, pero Ben no les daba el lujo de hacerlo, ni de intentarlo y les mostraba una mirada aterradora, hasta para Gwen, que lo veía asombrada cada vez que hacía esa mirada.

Aunque, este día había transcurrido más lento de lo normal…..Ese día estaba completamente nublado y hacía que cada vez se sintiera un ambiente de nerviosismo. Eso era insoportable, incluso para Ben, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, pero ese día era todo lo contrario.

Ben se había sentido inquieto durante varios días atrás, no comprendía la razón. Siempre que tenía visiones, sentía ese sentimiento, pero no sucedía, por primera vez no tenía ninguna. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría, pero no podía tenerlo claro, y se confundía al tratar de pensarlo más a profundidad…

Ese día fue el más largo de todos. Terminando las clases, el equipo de Ben se veía bastante cansado, ni ganas tenían de ir a la base. Aunque les tuvieran una misión, el día había sido bastante agobiante y eso era inquietante.

El abuelo Max había ido a recogerlos. Todos de inmediato se subieron al camper, aunque no cabían todos sentados en un mismo lugar. Así que Paul y Adam decidieron que se sentarían en el suelo, mientras que los demás estaban sentados en la mesa o cerca del abuelo.

Max inmediatamente se puso en marcha y se dirigió al bosque en dónde habían llegado a Bellwood. Con mucha cautela, Max escondió el camper entre los enormes árboles que abundaban a su alrededor. Lentamente, todos fueron bajando del camper y esperaron a que Max desactivara el camuflaje de la nave, para así poder subir sin problemas.

El abuelo no tardó mucho en sacar el control de su bolsillo, inmediatamente apretó un botón, que desactivo el camuflaje de la nave y enseguida abrió la compuerta para que todos lograran pasar.

Ya todos adentro, Max activó la invisibilidad de la nave y lentamente fueron ascendiendo. Ya en el aire, Max activó los propulsores de la nave y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a Washington.

**En WashIngton_**

La nave aterrizó con éxito dentro de la base. Poco a poco, todos fueron bajando de la nave y caminaron hacía Rook, que se encontraba esperándolos cerca de otros plomeros.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta muchachos"- Rook les sonrío. Al parecer, Rook ya se había acostumbrado a estar con los chicos y ahora conocía varias cosas que nunca hubiera pensado que existían, como bromear, algo no era considerado importante para su especie. Pero aquí era distinto, disfrutaba estar en compañía de los jóvenes.

Todos se dirigieron a la camina de control, dónde se encontraba el comandante Morgg esperándolos.

"Es bueno verlos de vuelta"- Morgg hizo lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero se veía a simple vista que era fingida.

"¿Qué sucede comandante?"- Ben preguntó, todos los que estaban adentro se veían preocupados.

"Mejor, velo por ti mismo"- Morgg indicó a unos plomeros que les enseñaran un mapa. Justo en medio del salón, apareció un mapa intergaláctico. Que usualmente tenía marcas de los lugares contaminados por la oscuridad, siempre estaban marcados con un pequeño punto rojo esos lugares.

Pero, esta vez lo que vieron fue muy preocupante…..

La mayoría de los planetas que se observaban en el mapa, tenía ese punto rojo. ¿Cómo era posible que Darkness se hubiera adentrado tanto?...

"No puede ser"- Chris miró estupefacto el inmenso mapa.

"¿Cómo fue que se adentró tanto?"- Ben fijo su vista a su hermano, que se veía preocupado.

"Darkness debió de haber tomado prestado el cuerpo de alguien" "Es la única forma por la que logró adentrarse sin ser visto"-Todos empezaron a preocuparse.

"Debemos hacer algo"- Jennifer dijo nerviosamente.

"Ya lo tengo todo planeado" "Tienen que ir con Rook a la zona de entrenamiento"- indicó a los chicos, que inmediatamente asintieron.

"Ben…." "Necesito hablar contigo" "Por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho"- Morgg salió de la cabina de control, seguido por Ben, que caminaba firmemente atrás de él.

Cuando iban caminando, algunas luces que alumbraban el pasillo se apagaron de repente. Ben inmediatamente se puso alerta. Pero unos instantes después volvieron a prenderse sin ningún problema, a lo que Ben se calmó un poco.

Pronto llegaron al despacho del comandante y los dos entraron a esa gran oficina. Ben notó, algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no podía identificar que era.

"¿Qué tenía que decirme comandante?"- Ben preguntó.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, hasta que de pronto, el comandante empezó a reírse aterradoramente. Su risa resonó en esa habitación, produciendo en eco ese sonido aterrador. Ben se sorprendió de lo que estaba sucediendo, el comandante se reía como un loco, y su risa era escalofriante.

Fue entonces que Ben identifico lo que abundaba en el ambiente….Rápidamente, Ben se alejó y junto energía en sus manos, haciendo que se formaran discos de maná.

Lentamente, el comandante fue volteando, al tiempo que una gran nube negra invadía el lugar. Cuando el comandante por fin estaba de frente con Ben, él pudo apreciar los ojos que estaban completamente de color rojos. Una sonrisa malévola se formó lentamente en los labios del comandante y una voz ronca y cavernosa se escuchó cuando empezó a hablar. Ben sabía perfectamente quien era el que estaba en frente de él….

"Darkness"- Ben dijo mientras lo miraba furioso. El nombre lo había dicho con ira y odio.

"Eres un tonto"- Darkness empezó a hablar, mientras hacía que su oscuridad rodeara completamente le cuerpo poseído del comandante.

"Pensé que serías un poco más inteligente" "Pero, resultaste ser un completo inepto"- La sonrisa de Darkness, se amplió, dejando ver unos filosos colmillos.

"Tienes razón" "Fui un tonto al dejarme engañar por alguien tan vil como tú"- Ben ardía de rabia, su mirada se había tornado en una temible mirada, la ira y el odio hacía Darkness, lo empezaban a dominar.

"Así me gusta" "El odio que me tienes, me ha hecho cada vez más y más fuerte" "Contigo podré completar todo lo que he planeado"- Darkness se acercó a Ben peligrosamente, arremolinaba la energía oscura en su mano. Si Ben atacaba a Darkness mientras aún permaneciera en el cuerpo del comandante, podría herirlo de muerte y eso no quería ni pensarlo.

Ben sólo creo un escudo para detener el ataque, pero no funcionó. El ataque de Darkness, logró atravesar el escudo de Ben, que inmediatamente recibió el golpe, que hizo que pegara en la pared con una fuerza descomunal.

Ben estaba consciente después del golpe, pero estaba completamente desorientado. Fue entonces cuando Darkness agarró del cuello a Ben, que no había logrado defenderse. Ben luchaba por quitarse esas manos de su cuello. Las manos de Darkness apretaban fuertemente el cuello de Ben, y le impedía el paso del aire.

"Todo salió como lo había planeado"- Darkness empezó a reírse nuevamente.

"A…que.. te refieres"- A Ben le costaba respirar.

"Creíste que me habías vencido cuando salvaste a tu hermano" "Pero no me lograste hacer ni un rasguño" "Deje que me vencieras intencionalmente"- Darkness se rio a carcajadas.

"Por…que hiciste eso"- Ben sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento, Darkness poco a poco lo estaba asfixiando.

"Necesitaba que lo tres estuvieran juntos para poder ocupar tu cuerpo"-Darkness apretó más fuerte.

"M…..mi…..cuerpo"- Ben apenas se mantenía consciente.

"Si" "Necesito tu cuerpo" "Así lograre vengarme de los que me mantuvieron encerrado durante milenios"- Darkness por fin soltó a Ben que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

"Ya que eres el único anodita que puede controlar las dos energías, contigo lograré someter a todos los que me trataron cómo basura, aun cuando yo traté de ayudarlos" "Todos me la pagaran"- Darkness levantó a Ben, y lo agarró de la cabeza. Mientras se lentamente se acercaba a su oído y le decía…..

"No conoces cual es tú verdadero poder" "Pero yo. Te mostraré la verdadera razón para lo que fuiste elegido"- Darkness inmediatamente cubrió por completo a Ben y toda la habitación quedó en penumbras, mientras se escuchaba un sonoro grito, que resonó en toda la base.

**Con Chris y Jennifer_**

"¿Escucharon?" "Ese grito es de Ben" – Jennifer inmediatamente se alteró.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – Chris y los demás se preguntaban entre sí, fue entonces que todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron repentinamente, dejándolos a todos en una completa oscuridad. Y al instante se abrió la puerta, a donde todos estaban esperando a ver que había entrado y atacar si era necesario. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó la voz de Ben.

"S…soy. Yo"- Ben dejó de agarrarse del marco de la puerta y cayó de rodillas en el piso helado.

"¡Ben!"- Jennifer y los demás se iban a acercar a Ben para ayudarlo, pero Chris los detuvo. Todos miraron confundido a Chris, que miraba fijamente a Ben y permanecía estupefacto. Fue entonces, que Chris utilizó sus poderes y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. De repente, Chris retrocedió, confundiendo a los demás.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Todos miraban a Chris que cambio su mirada a una de furia.

"Ese no es Ben"- Chris al terminar de decir esto, se escuchó una risa escalofriante, fue cuando Ben se levantó y fijo su mirada a los presentes. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color rojizo y brillaban mientras una sonrisa macabra, se formaba en los labios de Ben.

"¡Darkness!"- Todos lo vieron horrorizados.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Ben?" – Chris y los demás utilizaron sus poderes para tratar de ayudar a Ben, pero Darkness juntó toda la energía oscura alrededor de él y los atacó. Trataron de esquivar su ataque, pero unas sombras los agarraron y los pegaron a la pared, los sostenían varias sombras y no los dejaba moverse.

"¡Deja ir a Ben!"- Chris gritó furioso. Recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada por parte de Darkness.

"Son unos tontos"- Darkness miró fijamente a los jóvenes anoditas.

"Las peleas anteriores fueron sólo para probarlos" "Prepárense" "Porque la verdadera batalla acaba de empezar"- Diciendo esto Darkness atacó a los chicos, que miraban aterrorizados cómo su compañero estaba siendo consumido, por la mismísima oscuridad.

**CONTINUARA_**


	14. Miedo a la oscuridad Parte 2

Capítulo 14: Miedo a la oscuridad Parte 2.

Los chicos estaban inmóviles, las sombras de Darkness los mantenían aprisionados entre sus filosas y enormes garras. Cada vez que trataban de moverse, los aprisionaban más y más contra la pared, haciendo que el cuerpo quedara completamente adolorido. Ninguno de ellos había despegado la vista de su compañero, que había sido poseído por Darkness. Su sonrisa era completamente aterradora y la intensidad de sus ojos rojos calaba hasta los huesos. Todos querían ayudar a Ben y hacer que Darkness saliera de su cuerpo, pero la única forma era luchando contra él, pero sabían que si lo hacían saldría herido.

Chris estaba completamente furioso .Tenía que pensar en una forma de que Darkness saliera del cuerpo de Ben, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, se le iban acabando las opciones. Él sabía mejor que nadie como se sentía estar poseído, recordaba que él podía ver todo lo que hacía Darkness con su cuerpo y utilizaba su poder para hacer el mal, él por más que había tratado de escapar de Darkness, no lo había logrado. Hasta que logró conocer a Ben y a Jennifer, con el simple hecho de haber descubierto que tenía hermanos, le dio una razón más de luchar contra él y la fuerza para escapar de entre sus garras.

De su lado, no podían hacer mucho por Ben, todo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de Ben, para escapar de Darkness. Sólo ellos tenían que parar los ataques de Darkness por lo menos, era muy peligroso pelear con él, ya que Ben tenía la ventaja de poseer dos energías. Así serian un blanco fácil para él y Darkness los vencería sin ningún esfuerzo.

Bárbara miraba con miedo a Ben…..ese miedo no sólo era por lo que Darkness les estaba haciendo, sino que también tenía miedo de que Ben saliera herido. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas amargas resbalaban por su mejilla. Bárbara no soportaba pensar en lo que podría suceder si no detenían a Darkness….Ben ahora era la persona más importante para ella desde que lo conoció. No solamente le había devuelto la vista cuando ella estaba completamente sumergida en penumbras. Él siempre había permanecido a su lado, él era la persona con la que se sentía segura en momentos sin esperanza, siempre encontraba una forma de resolverlo y procuraba que nadie saliera herido.

Nunca había pensado a profundidad ese sentimiento que sentía al estar con junto a él. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así cuando estaban en una situación como esa?...

Ella misma se lo preguntaba en esos momentos, pero por alguna razón no podía. Ese sentimiento…. ¿era amor?...Bárbara también se lo preguntaba a sí misma.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de la entrada, captando la atención de Darkness y los muchachos. Los golpes eran fuertes y sonoros, cada vez iban aumentando más y más de intensidad, hasta el punto de romper la pared, provocando que una nube de polvo cubriera la habitación e impidiera observar lo que pasaba.

Los muchachos de inmediato sintieron las presencias de los padres de Ben y los plomeros. Inútilmente, trataron de zafarse de ese fuerte agarre y advertirlos, pero las sombras se lo impedían y les habían tapado la boca para que no dijeran ni una palabra. Rápidamente, las sombras se dirigieron a una inmensa nube oscura para ocultarlos. Darkness también se había dado cuenta de quienes eran los que acababan de entrar y dejo de producir energía, para parecerse a Ben y permitir que se acercaran lo suficiente como para destruirlos de un solo ataque.

Sin sospechar nada, los padres de Ben se acercaron, y lograron a Ben que permanecía de rodillas y desde lo lejos se lograba apreciar lo que pareciera hacer una mueca de dolor. Carl y Sandra se iban a acercar corriendo a Ben, pero Chris, sabiendo el peligro que sus padres corrían, se dejó guiar por la furia. De una pequeña cantidad de energía oscura, Chris logró manipular cantidades descomunales de energía, que al hacer contacto con las sombras, ellas no soportaron tanta energía y desaparecieron lentamente hasta desvanecerse completamente, dejando libres a los chicos que inmediatamente activaron sus poderes. Los padres de Ben se quedaron confundidos por lo que había hecho Chris, él había creado un escudo de energía oscura para impedirles el paso.

"Chris…. ¿Qué sucede?" "¿Por qué no nos permites que nos acerquemos?"- Sandra le pregunto confundida.

"Porque ese no es Ben" – Chris no tenía opción, debía luchar contra él para ganar tiempo para que Ben lograra escapar. Chris cubrió completamente su cuerpo con energía oscura y formó una gran esfera oscura. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó rápidamente hacia dónde Ben estaba y lo atacó.

"Chris…."- Sus padres miraban atemorizados lo que quería hacer su hijo. Hasta que la esfera que Chris había hecho, fue detenida por Ben, que había creado un escudo oscuro, repeliendo su ataque.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo ocurrido, sus padres iban a intervenir, pero se volvió a escuchar esa risa aterradora que se había escuchado al principio. Casi de inmediato Darkness deshizo el escudo, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar con su voz cavernosa mientras hacía una amplia sonrisa. Los padres de Ben se quedaron horrorizados cuando Ben abrió los ojos y estaban completamente de color rojo.

"Está bien" "Lucharemos…..pero…. ¿Estás dispuesto a dañar a tu querido hermano?"- Darkness amplió su sonrisa y empezó a reírse burlonamente.

"Sí es la única forma de liberarlo …..lo haré"- Chris se transformó. La energía contenida en la habitación, empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de él. Se parecía mucho a una anodita normal, pero en vez de los colores característicos de estos, era completamente de color negro, el cabello en forma de flama era de un color gris claro al igual que los ojos. La energía que lo rodeaba lo hacía parecerse mucho a Darkness.

"Muy bien" "Pero eso no podrá acabar conmigo"- Darkness inmediatamente reunió toda la energía oscura, que había formado un remolino alrededor de él. Cuando el remolino iba desapareciendo, una enorme mano con garras fue saliendo del remolino, poco a poco se logró apreciar la apariencia que Darkness ahora tenía…

Darkness se veía mucho más grande que Chris, las sombras y la energía oscura que lo rodeaba le hacía parecer más aterrador. Sus garras eran enormes y filosas…en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa macabra, en la que se lograban apreciar unos filosos colmillos.

Esta no iba a ser una batalla pareja,…..si se sabe que Darkness podía utilizar las dos energías de Ben contra él. Y el verdadero peligro empezaba aquí, un anodita oscuro es inmune a la energía de su mismo tipo, pero es vulnerable a la energía luminosa. Si no tenía cuidado, podría salir lastimado con un ataque con energía pura y su vida correría peligro, si no se descarta que para cada tipo de anodita, un tipo de energía diferente al que posee, es veneno para él.

Chris estaba más que dispuesto a pelear con Ben si en realidad podía hacer algo por él. Pero debía asegurarse de que todos en la base salieran, tendrían que mantenerlo dentro de la base, para impedir que invadiera la ciudad.

"Chicos…" "Salgan junto con los demás" "Yo me encargaré de esto"- Chris volteó a ver a sus compañeros, que lo veían con desaprobación.

"No te dejaremos solo" "Te ayudaremos"- todos lo miraban decididos.

"Pero….. ¿Quién protegerá a los demás?- Chris miró lentamente a sus padres y los plomeros que estaban ahí.

"Yo lo haré"- una voz conocida se dejó escuchar, mientras una anodita se iba acercando.

"Abuela Verdona…"- Jennifer miraba sorprendida.

"Yo los protegeré" "No tienen que preocuparse"- Entonces Verdona, tele transportó a su familia y a todos los plomeros fuera de la base, así correrían menos peligro.

**Base de Washington_ **

Los chicos estaban peleando, sin éxito con Darkness. Por más que atacaran, aunque fuera juntos, no lograban hacer que Darkness dejara libre a Ben. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo….tenían que apresurarse a vencerlo, o Darkness tomaría control completamente de Ben.

Todos estaban transformados, pero no podían acercarse lo suficiente como para dar un ataque seguro. Era peligroso que no se acercaran con cautela….pero debía de haber alguna manera de vencerlo sin lastimar a Ben…

Bárbara estaba convencida de ello. Y haría todo lo que estuviera a la mano para liberarlo…Esa era ahora su misión. Al igual que la de sus compañeros. Tenían….o más bien debían detener a Darkness a toda costa.

"¿Cuándo empezaran a pelear en serio?" –decía Darkness, mientras esquivaba todos los ataques que le mandaban.

"Cuando tú también lo hagas….."- Chris lo dijo furioso. Darkness sólo estaba jugando con ellos.

"OK" "Esto va enserio" – Darkness no dudo en atacar y toda la energía oscura salió disparada hacía ellos, que trataron de reflejar el ataque. Pero como lo que había sucedido antes con Ben, el ataque atravesó el escudo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca había pasado algo así en ninguna batalla que antes habían tenido.

Fue entonces que sin previo aviso, Darkness atacó nuevamente cuando estaban distraídos y logró golpearlos, con lo que pareciera, unos enormes tentáculos que rodeaban a Darkness.

Los tentáculos los tenían agarrados. Por más que trataran de utilizar sus poderes para zafarse, era imposible. Darkness era muy poderoso.

Entonces, Darkness se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les susurraba en el oído…. "Fue muy divertido pelear con ustedes" "Pero esto ya acabó aquí" "Despídanse". Darkness hizo unas enormes esferas de energía, pura y oscura y con sólo juntarlas, provocó una enorme explosión en el monte Rushmore, haciendo que la base se destruyera y que el monumento se viniera abajo.

Todos los que se encontraban afuera, miraban horrorizados lo que sucedía. Los padres de Ben estaban completamente en Shock. Sus hijos estaban ahí… De repente sin previo aviso una esfera de energía se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía ellos. Verdona trató de pararla, pero fue imposible, por que atravesó el escudo e inmediatamente recibió el golpe. La esfera chocó en el suelo y otra explosión, provocó un enorme cráter.

Afortunadamente, todos estaban solamente inconscientes, gracias a que Verdona había logrado crear un escudo para protegerlos durante la explosión, pero el ataque anterior la había debilitado y de inmediato, cayó inconsciente.

Después de la explosión, todo había sido reducido a escombros. Darkness había creado un escudo para protegerse. Pronto logró ver que todos los chicos habían vuelto a su forma humana después del ataque, aunque aún permanecían conscientes de lo que sucedía. Darkness sólo los miraba y reía. El dolor que sentían era algo gracioso para él.

En el fondo, Ben luchaba contra el poder de Darkness que lo mantenía cautivo en sus propios pensamientos. Las voces,….las imágenes que veía…lo que sus poderes eran capaces de hacer.., le producían un profundo miedo. El poder de Darkness era demasiado grande, por más que tratara de salir de su control…Darkness siempre lograba tomar el control.

De repente. En sus pensamientos resonó la voz ronca de Darkness….Ben inmediatamente trató de ver de dónde provenía, pero venía de todas direcciones.

"Ya casi se cumplen mis planes, prepárate" – Darkness sonaba muy confiado.

"¿Qué les has hecho a todos?" – Ben pregunto alarmado.

"La pregunta sería…¿Qué les has hecho tú a ellos?"- Darkness reía a carcajadas con un horrible tono, que hacía que alguien que estuviera cerca se estremeciera.

"¿Qué?" – Ben permanecía inmóvil.

"Te dije que te mostraría lo que tus poderes son capaces de hacer" "Bueno, aquí está el resultado"- Darkness le permitió a Ben, ver lo que había hecho.

Ben se había quedado impactado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Todos estaban mal heridos y el monte Rushmore estaba completamente destruido. Eso había sido su culpa…. Ben se culpaba a si mismo por no haber descubierto lo que Darkness planeaba, si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera pasado nada como lo que ahora sucedía. Lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras que sus puños permanecían cerrados con una fuerza increíble.

Sus poderes habían hecho eso…..sus poderes habían herido a las personas que más quería….sus poderes habían sido capaces de hacer eso y podrían hacer cosas mucho peores.

Aunque no se diera cuenta, su cuerpo, aunque estuviera siendo controlado por Darkness, reaccionaba a lo que está sintiendo, estaba llorando por todos a los que había lastimado y se alcanzaban a ver, como lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Bárbara apenas estaba consiente, pero había logrado ver lo que a Ben le estaba sucediendo. Ben estaba sufriendo por lo que Darkness le hacía hacer y ahora se podía ver que estaba asustado por lo que había pasado.

Aunque estaban heridos por culpa de sus poderes, no lo culpaba. Sabía que Ben se estaba culpando a si mismo por lo que les había sucedido, y le partía el alma en tan sólo pensar lo que le podría estar pasando mientras esta poseído.

Lentamente, se puso de pie con y dificultad. Fijo su vista a sus compañeros, que la mayoría estaban inconscientes. Chris estaba consciente, pero no podía moverse, Darkness había absorbido su energía y estaba débil.

Darkness se dio cuenta de inmediato, y corrió hacia ella que había sido tomada desprevenida. Darkness la tenía agarrada del cuello, pero esta vez no con mucha fuerza. Darkness empezó a reírse y Bárbara miraba triste a Ben.

Ben estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía, como Darkness estaba agarrando del cuello a Bárbara. Trataba de gritarle que se fuera, que se alejara de él lo más posible, pero era imposible, no podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que trataba de hacer. Fue entonces que vio la mirada de tristeza que Bárbara tenía en su rostro. Esa mirada, por una extraña razón, le hacía sentirse miserable. Sentía que su corazón le daba un vuelco al ver su mirada, esa sensación lo confundía. Nunca había sentido esa extraña sensación. La sensación más parecida era la que había sentido cuando había conocido a Kai ese verano, hace tres años. En ese tiempo había estado enamorado de ella, pero….., ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, la sensación que sentía en esos momentos, era la misma que había sentido cuando Kai lo había rechazado. Esa sensación de pesadez y tristeza se habían hecho presentes en esa ocasión, pero …¿Por qué sentía esa sensación en esos momentos?..

Sentía como si con la simple mirada de tristeza que Bárbara mostraba, lo estuviera rechazando. En ese momento, Ben entendió lo que le pasaba, eso se sentía cuando alguien había sido rechazado por la persona amada . Nunca había puesto atención en sus sentimientos hacía ella y en ese momento crítico, por fin había aclarado completamente sus sentimientos. Él estaba enamorado de ella, antes no había prestado atención a lo que sentía al estar junto a ella, ni lo que sentía al alejarse y no estar con ella. Por fin entendía lo que desde que la había conocido, sentía por ella.

Y ahora su mirada le hacía sentirse mal .Él le había hecho mucho daño y ahora eso se reflejaba. Hasta que logró ver qué cambio su mirada de tristeza y formo una sonrisa y su mirada cambio a una serena. Ben se sorprendió de su cambio repentino de mirada.

"No te dejes dominar por Darkness" "Puedes liberte de él" "Yo lo sé"- Bárbara habló con mucha tranquilidad, tanta que sorprendió a Ben

Entonces Darkness apretó con más fuerza, provocando que Bárbara cerrara los ojos al sentirse poco a poco sin aire. Ben ahora se sentía furioso, Bárbara tenía razón, debía dejar de sentirse dominado por Darkness. Debía creer en sí mismo para poder tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Ben apretó fuertemente los puños y luego con toda su voluntad volvió a tratar de tomar el control,…no dejaría que Darkness volviera a tomar control de él, ni dejaría que siguiera lastimando a las personas que amaba. Con este sólo pensamiento trató de soltar a Bárbara

Darkness al sentir que él trataba de volver a tomar control de su cuerpo, se lo quiso impedir, pero esta vez le era difícil detenerlo. Darkness soltó a Bárbara, que cayó de rodillas en el suelo, que estaba lleno de escombros. Miró atentamente lo que le sucedía a Ben. Darkness retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

"N…No te dejaré" – Darkness habló con su voz cavernosa, ahora no reía, apretaba los dientes bastante furioso, tratando de impedir que Ben tomara el control. En un instante, la voz de Darkness cambio, ahora se escuchaba la de Ben….

"Este es mi cuerpo" "No dejaré que me vuelvas a controlar"- entonces, Ben dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, mientras que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y levantó la vista. La oscuridad dejó de rodearlo y Darkness salió completamente del cuerpo de Ben, que cayó inconsciente.

Darkness ahora no tenía un cuerpo para manifestarse, ahora empezó a desaparecer. No sin antes decir:

"Tal vez hayan logrado salir ilesos de esta" "Pero muy pronto, conocerán todo mi poder"- diciendo esto Darkness desapareció.

Bárbara inmediatamente fue hacía Ben, que permanecía inconsciente, cerca de todos los escombros.

**Unas horas después_**

Ben despertó lentamente, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, que en esos momentos le dolía bastante. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de todos los plomeros, amigos y familia, que ya estaban conscientes. Chris se le acercó y le ayudó a pararse, mientras que él se mantenía con una mirada triste.

De inmediato, Sandra y Carl se le acercaron a Ben y le dieron un abrazo, del cual no recibieron respuesta, sólo una mirada arrepentida. Hicieron lo mismo Chris y Jennifer, pero Ben sólo respondió con un profundo suspiro. Los plomeros se le acercaron y le preguntaban cómo se sentía, recibiendo o un sí o un leve movimiento de cabeza como afirmación.

Entonces, alguien conocido se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. Ben lentamente volteó y se sorprendió al ver que era el comandante y se encontraba bien.

"Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado"- Morgg por primera vez hizo una sonrisa sincera.

"Yo no hice nada que se tenga que agradecer" " Yo destruí la base."- Ben fijo su mirada en el suelo, con una mirada melancólica. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de esa mirada y les dio tristeza verlo así. Ahora no lo reconocían, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, algo que muy pocos habían visto.

"No es tu culpa….."- Jennifer fue interrumpida.

"Claro que lo fue" "Mis poderes fueron los que causaron todo este desastre"-Ben fijó su mirada en su hermana.

"Pero era Darkness el que te controlaba, no eras tú"- Bárbara se le acercó y lo abrazó cuidadosamente. A Alanis no le agradó que Bárbara hiciera eso.

"Aunque era Darkness el que me controlaba, mis poderes fueron los que los hirieron" "Eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar"- Ben lentamente se fue zafando del abrazó que Bárbara le daba. Sentía que no se lo merecía, les había hecho mucho daño.

"Pero vas a aprender a controlarlos"- Alanis le dijo tranquilamente.

"No lo haré" "No voy a volver a utilizar mis poderes" – Ben lo dijo firmemente. Sorprendiendo a todos.

"No volveré a utilizarlos"- Ben estaba decidido.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. No podían hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Ben estaba decidido a dejar de utilizarlos por el bien de los demás, no dejaría que los demás salieran lastimados por su culpa. Ese día era sólo el principio de la batalla más importante. Darkness apenas estaba comenzando a poner su plan en marcha y pronto empezaría… el principio del fin.

CONTINUARA_


	15. El principio del fin

Capítulo 15: El principio del fin…

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente en la base de plomeros en Washington. Los plomeros que antes estaban ahí, fueron enviados a otras bases en distintos estados y otros fueron enviados a la que estaba en Bellwood. Respecto al monte Rushmore, los plomeros lograron poner justo a tiempo un holograma, para que pareciera que estaba en buenas condiciones, bueno, hasta que estuviera reconstruido. Y los que habían sido heridos, ya habían sido atendidos. Todos ahora se encontraban en buenas condiciones y completamente bien. Excepto Ben, que se encontraba decaído desde el día de la batalla. Su mirada se encontraba perdida y reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

Cuando volvieron al instituto, todos de inmediato lograron ver el drástico cambio que Ben había sufrido. Los profesores también se habían dado cuenta y en ocasiones le preguntaban si se sentía bien, a lo que siempre obtenían como respuesta un leve movimiento de cabeza como afirmación. Cash y JT como siempre, lo trataban de molestar y cuando lo hacían, recibían una mirada seria como respuesta, sin decir nada. Y eso les pareció muy extraño.

Bárbara observaba a Ben a la distancia. Pensaba en lo que sintió en esa batalla y lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sus sentimientos hacía Ben, ella pensaba decírselo pero sentía que no era el momento correcto como para decirlo abiertamente. Esperaría el momento adecuado.

Pero mientras tanto, debía hallar una forma de hacer que Ben dejara de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Bárbara y los demás estaban de acuerdo en eso, ya que Ben se veía bastante decaído desde ese día y no podían soportar el profundo sentido de culpa que Ben reflejaba con sólo una mirada. A Jennifer se le partía el alma ver a su hermano en esas condiciones, debió de hacer algo para evitar que eso sucediera, pero…..por más que se empeñaba en tratar de que lo olvidara y animarlo, no había logrado nada. Y ahora sólo atinaba a mirarlo con una mirada triste.

Kai también había alcanzado a darse cuenta de que Ben no se encontraba bien. Lentamente se fue acercando y se sentó a su lado mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Ben, que poco a poco levantó la vista hacía ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" "¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?"- Kai parecía muy preocupada.

"Es algo sin importancia"- Ben dijo casi como un susurro.

"Debe ser importante para ti, como para que te veas tan decaído" – Kai no recibió respuesta.

"Está bien" "Si no me lo quieres decir, no tienes que hacerlo"- Kai bajó su mano y apretó los puños.

"Te diré algo….." "Lamentó por lo que te hice pasar cuando nos conocimos" "En esos momentos me sentía confundida por lo ocurrido con tu transformación en lobo y…..podría decirse que te tenía miedo."- Kai bajó la mirada y dijo con arrepentimiento.

"No te preocupes, eso ya quedó atrás"- Ben por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban hablando, levantó la mirada.

"¿En serio?"- Kai lo miró sorprendida.

"Sí, yo lo superé y….. Ya es tiempo de que tú también lo hagas"- Ben se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

"Ben…." – Kai trató de que se detuviera, pero Ben….ya había salido del salón.

**Afuera del edificio_**

Afuera del instituto, ya lo estaban esperando sus hermanos,. Ben caminó despacio hacia ellos, mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Jennifer inmediatamente se acercó a él y le dedicó una sonrisa, que Ben no logró negar. La mirada de alegría que reflejaba su hermana era imposible de ignorar. Ben no pudo evadirla y aunque con trabajo, hizo una pequeña sonrisa, que Jennifer alcanzó a ver.

"Qué bueno que sonríes" "Nos tenías bastante preocupados"- Jennifer abrazó cuidadosamente a Ben.

"Si…..la próxima vez no voy a permitir que cometas una locura"- Chris dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Ben inmediatamente se quejó.

"Oye.." "¿Por qué me pegaste?"- Ben dijo mientras lo miraba enojado.

"¿Cómo que por qué?" "A todos nos tenías preocupados por tu comportamiento durante esta semana" "¿Te parece poco que nos preocupemos por lo que te sucede?"- Chris lo miró enojado. Ben sólo lo miró muy sorprendido.

"Lo siento" – Ben bajo la vista, mientras se disculpaba.

"Vamos… no pongas esa cara" "Nos costó mucho trabajo hacer que sonrieras"- Chris esta vez puso su mano en la cabeza de Ben y empezó a moverla, despeinándolo.

"Hey…"- al parecer a Ben no le gustó que el hiciera eso.

"Vamos dejen de jugar, los demás nos están esperando en la cafetería"- Chris empujó lentamente a Ben para que avanzara en dirección a la cafetería. Pero de repente se escuchó que alguien los llamaba. Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Edwin, que corría hacia ellos, con los que pareciera una carta. Edwin paró enfrente de los hermanos.

"Qué bueno que los encontré" "Pensé que ya se habían ido"- Edwin lentamente les fue acercando la carta.

"El director me pidió que les entregara esta carta" "Y me pidió que les dijera que los espera en su oficina"- Edwin les dijo amablemente.

"Gracias Edwin"- Ben le dijo mientras agarraba la carta.

"No hay de que" - diciendo esto Edwin se dirigió rápidamente hacía la entrada del instituto…..

"¿Qué tan importante tiene que decirnos como para mandárnoslo en una carta?"- Chris miró extrañado el pequeño sobre que Ben sostenía en sus manos.

"No lo sé" "Debe ser algo que no quiere que nadie más conozca"- Jennifer esperaba impaciente a que Ben abriera el sobre.

"Entonces, veamos"- Ben saco unas pequeñas tijeras, abrió el sobre y sacó un pequeño papelito. Lentamente lo fue desdoblando y entonces logró ver su contenido. Ben se quedó estupefacto…..

"¿Qué dice?"-Jennifer trató de alcanzar a leer lo que decía, pero Ben rápidamente guardó el papelito en su bolsillo y corrió a toda velocidad. Dejando confundidos a Jennifer y a Chris, que de inmediato corrieron hacía donde Ben se dirigía.

**En la oficina del director White_**

Ben entró a la oficina, azotando la puerta contra la pared. Inmediatamente logró ver que se encontraba todo el equipo ahí, junto con el director que lo miraban sorprendidos. Ben caminó con paso apresurado donde estaba él y se paró justo enfrente de él…..Mientras los dos se miraban seriamente. Unos segundos después entraron Jennifer y Chris, que vieron lo que sucedía, y se acercaron rápidamente al escritorio donde se encontraba el director….

"Por fin están todos aquí"- White lentamente se levantó de su asiento, cerró la puerta con seguro y también las persianas. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a la pared y quitó un cuadro que había ahí, donde se encontraba un pequeño botón que White apretó. De inmediato se abrió una entrada por la pared, dejando ver el profundo pasillo iluminado de la base.

"Será mejor que vean ustedes mismos lo que está sucediendo" "Acompáñenme"- White entró por ese hueco en la pared, seguido por los chicos que se miraban completamente confundidos por el comportamiento del director- Ben permanecía muy pensativo, lo que decía en la carta lo había preocupado bastante, su respiración ahora era muy agitada y se le notaba bastante que estaba nervioso,

Fue entonces que llegaron a una inmensa puerta. El director sacó su insignia y el lector lo reconoció, abriendo de par en par las puertas que había en el interior. White avanzó y los demás lo siguieron con paso apresurado. Llegaron al centro de control de la pequeña base, en dónde se encontraban muchos plomeros y que iban corriendo de un lugar a otro llevando algunos papeles y volviendo a los controles. Los chicos miraban confundidos lo que sucedía…..excepto Ben que estaba completamente serio. Él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Bárbara volteo a ver al director, que bajo su mirada y luego fijó su vista en Ben, que lo miraba de la misma forma…..

"¿Por qué no dicen nada?"- Alanis y los demás levantaron la voz.

"¿Quieres que se los diga?"- White miró a Ben, que bajo la vista y respondió…

"No…..es necesario" "Yo lo haré"- Ben le indicó al director….

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"- Chris pregunto enojado…..

"Lo que sucede… es que entramos en una guerra intergaláctica" - Ben puso una mirada preocupada…

"¡¿Qué?!"- Todos lo miraron preocupados,…

"Si….." "Durante estos últimos días ha aumentado la actividad de Darkness" "Y no sólo de él, también de varios delincuentes intergalácticos y Enemigos de los plomeros se han puesto en marcha" – Ben se acercó a un monitor y abrió un mapa galáctico…

"Eso no es el único problema" "La oscuridad ha empezado a invadir los planetas"- White les señalo en el mapa unas enormes manchas negras en donde antes se veían unos planetas.

"Los planetas que están cubiertos con esta oscuridad han sido afectados…..y las sombras de Darkness los han invadido…." "En poco tiempo lograran llegar a la Tierra" – White los miró seriamente….

"Debemos actuar" "Y los más seguro, es que debamos evacuar la Tierra antes de que lleguen" – En ese momento Rook entró al centro de control….y todos fijaron su atención en él.

"¿Pero ha donde llevaríamos a todas las personas?"- Jennifer preguntó nerviosa.

"El planeta más seguro para llevarlos es Anodyne"- Rook dijo, todos miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Anodyne?"- Ben se quedó pasmado.

"Es el único planeta que está protegido…gracias al poder de los anoditas" "Pero no nos dejaran entrar en el si no vas tú"- Rook miró a Ben….

"¿Por qué yo?"- Ben estaba confundido por lo que dijo.

"Ya que eres el único que posee la energía luminosa y oscura" "Ahí se rigen por lo poderosos que son" "Y los rumores de que peleaste con Darkness se han extendido por todo el Universo" "Es posible que te dejen pasar" – Rook lo decía mientras lograba ver que Ben apretaba los puños…sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta..

"Les dije que no utilizaré mis poderes de nuevo"- Ben miró furioso a Rook….

"Debe haber otra forma de entrar"- Chris se acercó a donde estaba Rook….

"Es la única forma" "O de lo contrario nos atacaran al aproximarnos a Anodyne"- White se quedó pensativo….

"Aunque traten de hacerme cambiar de opinión, no lo lograran" "Deberemos de hallar una forma de entrar antes de llegar" – Ben miraba a Rook con mirada aterradora…..aunque Rook le respondía con la misma mirada seria de siempre. Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos de la misma manera hasta que Rook suspiro en señal de derrota….Ben había ganado….

"Está bien…" "Encontraremos otra forma" – Rook parecía fastidiado.

"Entonces…." "Deberíamos empezar la evacuación aquí" "La oscuridad está avanzando rápido" "A este paso llegara aquí en unas cuantas horas…" -White indicó….

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo" "Den la orden para que empiece la evacuación"- Rook ordenó a los demás plomeros que dieran la orden. De inmediato, fue mandado a todo plomero y nave que estuviera en la galaxia…que de inmediato se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la Tierra…Todos debían que ir rápido por lo que debían activar sus propulsores a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a tiempo o de lo contrario no lograrían salir ilesos de esta batalla….

"Entonces….." "¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?"- Ben volteó a ver a Rook mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados."

"Ya tenemos planeado que hacer"-Rook parecía confiado…

"¿Qué planeas?"- Ben estaba absorto…

"Tal vez sea el momento perfecto para probar la nueva arma"-Rook indico que trajeran unas cuantas armas que se habían desarrollado…

"Ya que no quieres utilizar tus poderes..." "Sería mejor que llevaras estas armas, ya que se han hecho a base de mana es posible que puedas pelear con las sombras de Darkness"- White explicó…

"No sé si en realidad funcionen" – Ben bajó la mirada….

"Debemos tratar o de lo contrario….todo ser en la Tierra será afectado por el poder de Darkness"- Rook y los demás mayores se veían bastante preocupados, al igual que los demás muchachos que se veían cabizbajos.

Ben logró ver las miradas de preocupación de todos…incluyéndose. Él también estaba preocupado, pero no sabía si sería la decisión correcta….en esos momentos sabían que estaban en desventaja y si no se actuaba rápido…..lo más probable sería que no lo lograran a tiempo….cada segundo que pasaba ahora era crítico….

Ben apretó fuertemente los puños….. ¿Esa era la única forma? ¿Por qué ahora?...Ben se lo preguntaba a cada segundo…pero ahora se le acababa el tiempo,,

Rendido…Ben levantó la vista hacía Rook y White…que esperaban la respuesta junto con todos los plomeros que estaban adentro….que lo miraban detenidamente para ver que decía y eso era realmente incómodo.

Con un profundo suspiro…Ben dio la respuesta…

"Está bien" Utilizare la nueva arma" – Ben dijo completamente decidido…..estaba consciente de lo que pasaría si no lo hacía…probablemente hasta habría vidas en juego….

"¿Y qué haremos nosotros?"- Chris se paró al lado de Ben…..

"Ustedes estarán alerta" "Si se acerca el enemigo…..tienen que hacer tiempo para que logremos salir a salvo con las personas"- Rook se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en el mapa…

"Recuerden….." "Mantengan oculto que son humanos lo más que se pueda" "Es muy probable que si un enemigo se entera… avise a los demás y ataquen en masa"- White les indico a los demás….

"Y….Ben" "Tu iras con los demás plomeros y ayudaras con la evacuación" "Si es necesario…muestra quien eres….." "Tal vez los logres convencer si saben quién eres"- Rook indicó a Ben que de inmediato asintió… Y salió junto con una gran cantidad de plomeros de la base….

"Entendido" "Ahora tienen permiso de entrar a la Tierra"- Rook autorizó la entrada de las naves a la Tierra….que fueron avanzando hacía los diferentes rincones de la Tierra. Países, ciudades, pueblos…todo lugar debían abarcar para llevarse a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera a su alcance. Avanzaron lo más rápido que podían a las poblaciones…asustando a las personas que estaban presentes, al ver algo tan extraño. Fue excepto en Bellwood que no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de las naves…

**En el Instituto en Bellwood_**

Las clases pasaron sin problemas, aunque falta un importante detalle…Ben y los demás no estaban ahí. Desde la hora del almuerzo, algunos profesores se habían dado cuenta y empezaron a buscar a los chicos por todos los rincones de la escuela…incluso entraron a la construcción abandonada, pero no paso de ahí, no los encontraron por ninguna parte. Se empezaron a preocupar, ya que no aparecían por ningún lugar del Instituto, Sarah especialmente, fue a buscar al director para avisar de que iban a empezar a buscar fuera del Instituto, pero al igual que los chicos…..al llegar a su oficina no encontró ningún rastro de él.

Los profesores regresaron rendidos a sus clases…Sarah inmediatamente que llegó a su salón algunos la miraron para saber si había alguna novedad, entre ellos se encontraba Kai y Edwin, que miraban preocupados esta escena. Kai se preguntaba a si misma si había tenido la culpa de que Ben no hubiera regresado…..tal vez algo de lo que había dicho lo había hecho sentir mal…y tal vez solo se estaba desahogando. Pero…entonces…. ¿Qué sucedía con los demás? …..

Ellos siempre estaban juntos en la hora del almuerzo y se veía que se llevaban muy bien…..En estos momentos Kai se estaba preguntando qué era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, debía de ser algo muy importante como para que todos ellos no se presentaran a clase, debía ser algo realmente urgente. Ya que era la única de ahí que conocía el secreto de Ben y los plomeros….podía pensar en múltiples explicaciones para justificar la ausencias de ellos, pero por más que pensaba en una respuesta….no lograba entender si en realidad estaban con los plomeros…..no había ninguna pista y ni una señal de que hubiera sucedido una batalla…algo de lo que más la confundía ya que en las batallas que se habían tenido se había dejado por lo menos un rastro de la batalla, pero aquí no había nada. Nada lograba dar una respuesta concreta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo...

Entonces Kai fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la profesora…..que les indicó que se esperaran un momento para dar un aviso. Ella y los demás guardaron silencio y fijaron su vista en la profesora, que se veía muy preocupada…

"Chicos·..." "Ustedes ya saben que están desaparecidos varios de sus compañeros" "Por eso les quisiera pedir el favor de que si los ven afuera del Instituto, nos avisen" "Es muy importante que los encontremos"- Sarah se mordía el labio por lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba…..un poco más de fuerza y se hubieran alcanzado a ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre que resbalaban desde su labio.

"¿Por qué tenemos que buscar al tonto de Tennyson?" – Cash pregunto fastidiado por la idea….

"No consentiré de que hablen de sus compañeros de esa manera" "Cash Murray….vaya a prefectura"- Sarah estaba enojada….

"Pero estaba diciendo la verdad"- Cash la miró fijamente, tratando de hacer una mirada parecida a la que Ben había hecho con él, pero no surtió efecto….

"¡Joven Murray!" "¡Vaya a prefectura ahora mismo!"- La profesora levantó considerablemente la voz….

Cash de mala gana se paró de su asiento y agarró su mochila. Fue caminando lentamente entre los pupitres que estaban ahí, y alcanzaba a ver como varios de sus compañeros se le habían quedado mirando…incluyendo a JT, que miraba fijamente lo que hacía. Cash le respondió con un gruñido, que rápidamente JT escucho y decidió ocultar su mirada en un libro….

Cash se fue acercando a la puerta he iba a girar la perilla, pero de repente la luz que había en el salón desapareció…..todos confundidos se miraron entre sí, hasta que un profundo estruendo los hizo voltear hacía la ventana. De inmediato todos se acercaron a la ventana para ver lo que sucedía. Y quedaron la mayoría con la boca abierta.

Justo enfrente de ellos se veían una gran cantidad de naves alienígenas…donde de la mayoría de ellos bajaban una gran cantidad de seres… (Son humanos, pero con el traje no se nota)…

"¿Alienígenas?"- JT preguntó completamente sorprendido…..todos miraban paralizados lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de sus ojos…. Entonces en un instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron muchos de esos seres, mientras mantenían rodeados a los chicos y a la profesora, que se puso en frente de ellos….

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" "¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Sarah miró fijamente a los sujetos que estaban frente a ella, mientras esperaba la respuesta…

"Vinimos a ayudar"- se escuchó que uno de ellos habló, pero no sonaba extraña su voz, algo que sorprendió a la profesora…..

"¿Qué son ustedes?"- Sarah estaba confundida…

Entonces, todos los que estaban ahí se fueron quitando los cascos que les cubrían los rostros, dejando ver que eran nada más y nada menos que unos humanos igual que ellos…..

"¿Qué?"- Sarah y los chicos miraron atónitos…

"Son humanos"- JT dijo con voz temblorosa…..

"Sí…todos nosotros lo somos" "Nosotros vinimos a protegerlos"- Uno de los hombres dijo sin ningún problema..

"¿Protegernos?"- se quedaron confundidos…

"Justo ahora se acerca un gran peligro" "Todo ser en la Tierra está en un peligro inminente" "Debemos llevarlos a un planeta seguro"- Otro de ellos empezó a hablar.

"¿Otro planeta?"- Edwin no podía ocultar la gran curiosidad que sentía de saber lo que sucedía….

"Si así estarán seguros" – Uno de ellos dijo..

"¿Qué les hace creer que nosotros les haremos caso?"- Cash dijo de forma grosera…

"No creo que se quieran quedar en el campo de batalla"- Otro plomero entró….pero era de menor estatura que los demás.. bueno solo un poco.. .…. (Adivinen quien es XD)

"¿Quién eres?"- JT se le quedó mirando firmemente….

"Ustedes ya me conocen"-El plomero se acercó unos cuantos pasos y se puso enfrente de ellos….

"Necesitamos sacarlos del planeta.. o si no resultaran heridos por los seres que van a invadir"- dijo mientras apretaba los puños…

"Yo no lo haré hasta que nos digas quien eres, puedes ser algún monstruo o algo así" "¿Cómo podemos saber que podemos confiar en ustedes?" – Elizabeth dio un paso enfrente y los miraba enojada….

"Está bien…" "Les voy a mostrar quien soy"- Poco a poco se fue quitando el casco que le cubría la cabeza y se lograban ver unos cuantos cabellos castaños que sobresalían al irse quitándose el casco. Ya sin el casco, miró las miradas atónitas que traían los muchachos y la profesora, que permanecían de pie sin poder creer quien estaba enfrente de ellos…

"¿Ben Tennyson?"- la mayoría dijo en unísono, excepto Kai que miraba fijamente a Ben….solo le sorprendía que estuviera con los demás plomeros….

"¿Cómo es que eres como ellos?"- Cash miró muy sorprendido a Ben…

"Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar…" "Deben acompañarnos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro…."- fue interrumpido por un enorme estruendo….que hizo que todos los plomeros se pusieran alerta…..y se acercaron rápidamente a la ventana para ver que sucedía….

Miraban atónitos una gran cantidad de sombras que se localizaban en el cielo…..haciendo una enorme nube negra que no permitía muy bien el paso de la luz….

"Ya es muy tarde….." "¿Ven a lo que nos referíamos?" "Debemos ir rápido a la nave"- Ben se pegó a la pared y sacó la nueva arma, seguido por varios de los plomeros….los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos…

"Vayan y llévenlos a un lugar seguro" "Nosotros nos encargaremos de los que se acerquen"- Ben les ordeno a los plomeros a algunos plomeros..

"Pero…"-fueron interrumpidos…

"Háganlo….." "Es una orden"- Ben miró fríamente a esos plomeros, que se estremecieron al ver esa mirada. Inmediatamente escoltaron a los chicos y a la profesora a una nave que habían preparado. Ben y otros tres plomeros detenían lo más que podían a las sombras que se acercaban….Habían durado así varios minutos….hasta que por fin se vio que empezaban a despegar las naves y que una gran cantidad de anoditas se acercaban a ellas para protegerlas.. unos cuantos se separaban del grupo para pelear frente a frente con las sombras…..

"Por fin empezó" "Vamos tenemos que seguir las naves"- un plomero le dijo a Ben y de inmediato corrieron hacía una nave en donde algunos plomeros los estaban esperando…

"Calicus Exoterix"- una voz conocida empezó a decir estas palabras. Ben inmediatamente reconoció la voz y empujó al plomero que estaba a su lado para que no recibiera el ataque.

Ben recibió el hechizo que Charmcaster había lanzado…y se había quedado paralizado…ese hechizo era muy fuerte…..paralizaba el cuerpo y absorbía la energía del la persona ….haciendo que se debilitaran rápidamente.

"Charm…caster"- Ben difícilmente logró decir estas palabras…..el hechizo había empezado a hacer efecto…..

"Hola…Ben" "Si que has cambiado bastante"– Charmcaster dijo mientras hacia una enorme sonrisa. Le había crecido mas el cabello y lo tenía suelto…aunque traía la misma ropa que hace tres años..

"¿Qué ….planeas?"—Ben dijo débilmente….

"Voy a aprovechar este estupendo momento" "Voy a vengarme de que me metieron a la cárcel"- Charmcaster se burló…

"Pero.." "Aquí no es un buen lugar para luchar" "Vayamos a otro lugar" -Charmcaster abrió un portal y agarró a Ben del cuello del traje y se acercó al portal..

"Prefiero acerté sufrir lentamente" "Veamos cómo va todo si te mando a un lugar donde no conozcas a nadie"- Charmcaster metió a Ben al portal , que lentamente fue absorbido….sin poder hacer nada….su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

En un instante sintió que caía….Ben sabía que saldría herido a una caída como esa…..como no se podía mover….tampoco se podía transformar en algún alienígena que lo salvara.

Casi inconSciente…sintió que alguien lo agarraba…y lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente fue…"Rex Salazar"

CONTINUARA_


	16. Una nueva opotunidad

Capítulo 16: Una nueva oportunidad.

Ben no sabía dónde se encontraba en esos momentos…..Lo último que recordaba…era de que él caía inevitablemente al vacío, que Charmcaster lo había mandado a un lugar desconocido y que alguien lo había salvado de esa terrible caída…Los recuerdos venían como una estampida a cada momento que pasaba, ahora el hechizo que lo había golpeado estaba perdiendo efecto y poco a poco estaba recuperando las fuerzas que había perdido.

Lentamente…podía recordar el momento justo en el que perdió la consciencia y el nombre….el nombre que había escuchado mientras caía…."Rex Salazar"…¿Quién es él?...Ben se preguntaba mientras lentamente abría los ojos, y una luz cegadora aparecía frente sus ojos y lo deslumbraba completamente.

Como podía, Ben abrió los ojos completamente y se sentó, aunque la intensa luz y un dolor de cabeza empezaban a molestarle. Ben poco a poco se dio la vuelta y observó en donde estaba. Se dio cuenta al instante que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser una cama de metal, en una gran habitación con paredes metálicas, rodeado de aparatos bastante extraños, que jamás había visto. Esos aparatos eran muy grandes y tenían una forma que Ben no reconocia….ni siquiera los plomeros tenían ese tipo de tecnología, eso era realmente extraño.

Ben se sentía incómodo en ese lugar, rápidamente se bajó de esa extraña cama y pisó con los pies descalzos el frio piso que al contacto con la piel, hizo que se estremeciera. Ben lentamente puso su mano en dónde debía estar el cinturón, pero…no estaba. Ben de inmediato volteó a ver a todos lados para buscar el cinturón, ahí tenía varias armas, incluyendo la que se acababa de desarrollar. Sin ellas no podría defenderse en ese lugar. Y también se dio cuenta de que estaba si el traje de los plomeros, tenía puestos unos jeans, una camisa blanca con una franja negra del lado izquierdo.

Un extraño ruido hizo que se diera vuelta y fijara su vista en la puerta, que se fue abriendo lentamente, mientras se alcanzaba a ver a una mujer vestida con una falda de color gris oscuro, una blusa de color naranja que estaba tapada por una bata blanca de laboratorio y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. La mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia y fijó su vista en Ben….que estaba inmóvil….parecía que se había metido en problemas. La mujer miró sorprendida a Ben, que sólo atinaba a quedarse quieto y observar los movimientos que hacía la mujer, que no podía dejarlo de mirar sorprendida.

"¿Cómo es que te recuperaste tan rápido?"- La mujer se acercó casi corriendo a Ben, que aún estaba petrificado. La mujer se acercó y observo a Ben, mientras revisaba si no tenía ninguna herida.

"No tengas miedo" "No voy a hacerte ningún daño" – La mujer puso sus manos en los hombros de Ben, que al parecer estaba confundido de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Me llamo Rebecca Holiday" "Pero si quieres sólo llámame Holiday"- Holiday hizo una enorme sonrisa, que de inmediato calmó a Ben, no parecía alguien que le hiciera daño, se veía muy tranquila y amable.

"Yo me llamo Benjamín Tennyson"- Ben lo decía aún con desconfianza.

"¿Recuerdas tu nombre?"- Holiday miró fijamente a Ben.

"Si….." "¿Por qué no habría de recordarlo?"- Ben estaba confundido. Primero…..aparecía en un lugar desconocido y segundo…en el lugar en que estaba pensaban que tenía amnesia… ¿Por qué pensaban eso?

"Tu actividad cerebral era bastante extraña al realizarte unas pruebas" "Pensamos que habías perdido la memoria"- Holiday se inclinó un poco, a la altura de Ben.

"¿Qué lugar es este?- Ben preguntaba mientras veía todo el lugar.

"Estas en Providencia"- Holiday se paró completamente y se acercó a ver unos cuantos documentos a una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación.

"¿Providencia?" – Ben no tenía ni idea de que era eso..

"Si …..Providencia" "La organización que lucha contra los E.V.O.S"- Holiday volteo a ver a Ben sorprendida, de que no conociera la organización.

"¿Qué son los E.V.O.S?- Ben estaba completamente confundido…

"Al parecer no recuerdas todo"- Holiday se acercó a Ben….

"¿Qué?"- Otra vez pensaban que había perdido la memoria…

"Está bien….." "Sígueme te explicare todo" "Pero antes, ponte estos tenis o te resfriaras"- Holiday le dejo unos tenis blanco con negro enfrente de él y Ben inmediatamente se los puso y se paró. Holiday se dirigió a la puerta de metal que había al final de la inmensa habitación. Unos segundos después, Ben se acercó a ella y la siguió, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el inmenso corredor…

Era un panorama muy extraño…Ben veía curiosamente las habitaciones, que estaban por ese pasillo, eran muy similares a las de la base principal. Sus puertas de cada habitación eran completamente idénticas y estaban numeradas, como en la base principal….al parecer esta dimensión no era tan diferente después de todo. Algunas características de ese lugar le eran muy familiares, y al pensarlo más tiempo, también le daba una profunda tristeza. Aunque también una inmensa preocupación….sus compañeros en ese momento se encontrarían peleando y él…..estaba atrapado en otra dimensión, sin conocer a nadie y sin saber la forma de salir y poder ayudarlos.

No soportaba quedarse ahí, y dejar que los demás lucharan solos. Inconscientemente, apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y en su cara se podía notar un gran enojo y amargura, que Holiday logró observar a simple vista.

Ben no se dio cuenta de que Holiday había puesto su mano en su hombro, tratando de que se calmara. Ben al sentir la mano de Holiday en su hombro, fijó sus ojos verdes, en los ojos olivo de Holiday, que aunque ya fuera una adulta, reflejaba en ocasiones una sonrisa infantil y una mirada serena. Parecía que comprendía lo que le sucedía, aunque fuera realmente imposible que conociera exactamente lo que le molestaba. Pero aun así, transmitía ese sentimiento de satisfacción…Tal vez por algunos instantes, Ben recordó la sonrisa de su madre, que siempre le dedicaba en los momentos difíciles, pero que dada una sensación de tranquilidad, que por unos momentos lo hacía sentirse en casa…aunque en esos momentos no fuera así.

Esos instantes le eran difíciles de asimilar. Aunque….con solo sentirse en casa le bastaba, pero aun así, tendría que encontrar una forma de volver a su dimensión y ayudar a proteger a todos.

"Muchas Gracias"- Ben levantó la vista, mientras lentamente se iban formando en sus labios una sonrisa.

"No hay de que"- Holiday también le respondió con una sonrisa de la misma intensidad. Lentamente quitó su mano del hombro de Ben y retomó el paso, que Ben no tardó en seguir.

"¿Qué te preocupa?"- Holiday sin voltear a ver a Ben, preguntó y aumentó poco a poco la velocidad. Mientras que Ben al escuchar la pregunta bajó la mirada.

"Estoy preocupado por mi familia…." "No sé qué les ha sucedido"- Ben fijo la vista en el suelo, mientras que un pequeño suspiro se alcanzó a escuchar.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes" "Pero, no te preocupes….Providencia te ayudará a encontrar a tu familia"- Holiday lo decía en un tono muy suave, tratando de tranquilizarlo lo más que fuera posible…

"Gracias"- Ben respondió….mientras su mirada se iba suavizando, y la ira iba desapareciendo.

"Tal vez te quedes aquí por un tiempo" "Así que te presentaré a todos aquí" "Así no te sentirás solo"- Holiday dijo alegremente..

"¿En serio?"- A Ben le tomo la atención la idea.

"Si…" "Cuando te presente a Rex y a Noah, espero que se lleven bien."- Holiday lo dijo mientras lentamente abría una puerta que había en el pasillo. Sin embargo, Ben se veía totalmente sorprendido y su mirada permanecía fija y sin ningún signo de expresión.

"Rex….." "¿Rex Salazar?"- Ben preguntó….mientras volteaba a ver a Holiday…que al parecer también estaba sorprendida.

"¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre completo?"-Holiday estaba sorprendida.

"Antes de quedar inconsciente…alcance a escuchar que alguien decía ese nombre" - Ben trataba de recordar esa voz…..aunque le costó trabajo de identificar, recordó que el tono era muy suave y a la vez fuerte….esa voz era de una chica…..

"Aunque…" "Fue una chica la que dijo ese nombre"- Ben miró a Holiday, que pensaba por un momento lo dicho.

"De seguro….fue Circe"- Holiday estaba segura de que había sido ella…

"¿Quién es Circe?"- esta vez Ben la veía curioso…

"Ella es una amiga de Rex" "Llegó hace una semana a Providencia" "Y ella participó en una batalla contra unos E.V.O.S, fue entonces cuando apareciste"- Holiday lo decía bastante segura.

"Aun no entiendo que son los E.V.O.S"- Ben no entendía a que se referían.

"Esta bien" "Te explicaré….Un E.V.O o Ente variable orgánico, fueron causados después de una explosión hace cinco años, provocando que todo se en la Tierra fuera contaminado con los nanites, que fueron desarrollados como una prueba experimental con nanobots. Estos nanites empezaron a mutar a los seres vivos, volviéndolos en E.V.O.S… dándoles formas extrañas y mayormente más peligrosas. Algunos de estos son curables y las personas pueden volver a su forma normal, pero hay otros que no….y permanecerán con esa forma, durante toda su vida."- Holiday tal vez explicó muy rápido la definición de E.V.O, pero Ben alcanzó a entender que era una mutación y que algunos se podían curar…no era mucho, pero le explicaba que eran…..

"Pero….." "¿Qué tiene que ver Rex Salazar con ese incidente?"- Ben aún se lo preguntaba..

"Él es el único humano que puede controlar los nanites y curar a las personas infectadas" "Y no solo eso…..también gracias a los nanites, Rex puede crear máquinas de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y utilizarlos para luchar contra los E.V.O.S….

"Así que… ¿Es él quien me salvo cuando caía?"- Ben estaba empezando a entender un poco sobre esa dimensión..

"Así es" "Rex logró atraparte cuando caías de un extraño remolino" "Aunque…no sabemos qué fue lo que causó ese tipo de fenómeno"- Holiday le explicó.

"Entiendo"- Ben entendió fácilmente cual era la causa de ese remolino: nada más y nada menos que Charmcaster….

"Ahora…..es hora de que te los presente"- Holiday pasó por la puerta que había abierto, siendo seguida por Ben, que observaba atentamente a los agentes que estaban ahí. Sus trajes eran distintos a los trajes de los plomeros…..solo por el color y que no tenían casco, sino como un tipo de gorro, pero que cubría completamente la cara y tenía como una especie de visor. Ben también permanecía observando las naves….estas sin duda eran completamente distintas a las de los plomeros…..algunas tenían forma de aviones de combate, eran vehículos aéreos con alas giratorias en ambos lados y una nave gigante, que estaba completamente alargada y se veía a simple vista que estaba completamente armada. Eran realmente sorprendentes.

Holiday veía a Ben, parecía que realmente le sorprendía todo lo que había, y no lo culpaba, muy pocas personas habían estado dentro de Providencia, sin contar a los agentes y ellos.

Holiday tocó el hombro de Ben, captando su atención. Ben de inmediato fijó su vista en Holiday, que le indicaba que la siguiera, que de inmediato asintió y caminó rápido a donde se encontraba. Avanzando hacía una de las naves. Conforme se iban acercando, se lograron ver a dos personas…..y lo que parecía un chimpancé, se escuchaba que estaban discutiendo.

Holiday al escucharlos inmediatamente puso una cara de fastidio, de seguro siempre hacían eso y parecía que cansaba bastante a Holiday….

"Chicos….cálmense" "Ya tienen una hora discutiendo" "Ya fastidiaron a todos aquí"- Holiday mantenía una mirada enojada.

"Doctora Holiday…" "He estado tratando de que se calmen pero son muy tercos"- un chico rubio respondió….

"No descansare hasta que Bobo me pague la hamburguesa que se acaba de comer" "Me lo debía"- un chico con una chaqueta de color rojo y con unas gafas trataba de atrapar al chimpancé que lo burló fácilmente y se subió en un lugar donde no lo pudiera alcanzar.

"Eso te pasa por dejar la comida en cualquier lugar" "Deberías de ser más cuidadoso de en donde la dejas"- Bobo se burló, mientras enseñaba la lengua. Rex no se hizo esperar y transformo sus manos hasta ser enormes, se veía que estaban hechos de acero y se parecían mucho a unos guantes de boxeo. Trató de atraparlo con sus manos, pero Bobo brincaba rápidamente hacía las naves.

"Rex…..ten cuidado o dañaras las naves"- el chico rubio, lo decía bastante preocupado.

"No te preocupes Noah" "Esto terminara rápido"- Rex estaba a punto de derribar una de las naves, tratando de atrapar a Bobo, que estaba arriba de ella. Hasta que Holiday levantó la voz considerablemente, haciendo que ese trio volteara a verla confundidos.

"Pueden calmarse" "Justo ahora los estaba viendo el chico que acaba de llegar"- Holiday les contestó y esperó a que Ben avanzara hacía ellos, mientras se mantenía con la mirada fija en ellos, desconcertando a los jóvenes.

"Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson"- Ben lo dijo lo más agradable posible

"¿Cómo es que se recuperó tan rápido?"- Rex lo miraba sorprendido.

"Aún no lo sabemos, pero se encuentra en buenas condiciones."- Holiday volteó a ver a Ben, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

"Así que tú eres Rex…." "Rex Salazar"- Ben miró a Rex que estaba sorprendido…

"¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?"- Rex lo miró completamente sorprendido….¿cómo lo sabía?

"En primer lugar…lo escuché antes de quedar inconsciente" "Y segundo…..la doctora Holiday me comentó sobre ti"- Ben sabía que Rex era terco, Noah tenía razón…

"Espera…" "¿La doctora Holiday te habló sobre mí?"- Rex no despegaba la vista de Ben.

"De hecho sólo mencionó tu nombre" "No me contó nada a parte de tu nombre" "De lo demás me di cuenta yo solo"- Ben mostró una sonrisa.

"¿Qué insinúas?"- Rex empezaba a enojarse…..

"No…..olvídalo" "No hace falta que te lo diga"- Ben ahora hizo una sonrisa burlona…..

"Ehh"- Rex iba a abalanzarse hacía él, ahora Bobo no era su objetivo….era Ben.

"Demasiado lento"- Ben esquivó fácilmente los ataques que Rex había hecho. Había vuelto activar sus máquinas. Ben solo tuvo que agacharse y moverse rápidamente de lugar. Rex se sorprendió…él había esquivado sus ataques…..

"Rex…él chico es más inteligente que tu" "Ninguno de tus ataques le pega" – Bobo se empezó a burlar de Rex, que lo miró furioso. Ben observaba atentamente lo que sucedía y de inmediato retomaba la postura…para esquivar los ataques de Rex…solo duró unos cuantos minutos…..pero para Rex habían sido horas…

"Por fin te cansaste"- Ben ya había dejado de moverse y se mantenía de pie cerca de Holiday…que miraba atenta cada movimiento que hacían. Rex se recargaba en sus rodillas, mientras daba un profundo suspiro…..ese chico…solo estaba jugando con él…

"Está bien" "Tu ganas"- Rex se sentó en una mesa que había en el lugar y se recargó en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos…

"¿Cómo es que aprendiste a moverte con esa rapidez?"- Noah le preguntó a Ben…..que al escuchar la pregunta bajo la mirada.

"No me creerían si se los digo"- Ben sabía que sería así…..

"Tal vez así logremos ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres"- Holiday se le acercó y esperó la respuesta de Ben…

"Tal vez" "Además… ¿Qué podría ser tan extraño como paro no creerte?"- Rex se puso de pie y dijo irónicamente.

"Les diré "Mi familia y yo no somos de aquí…..somos de otra dimensión"- Ben miró a los presentes que se miraban confundidos. Y en un instante se escuchó la risa de Rex…..que le había parecido gracioso lo dicho…..

"Si…como no" "Y yo soy de Marte"- Rex no dejaba de reírse…

"No es una broma" – Ben se estaba enojando…

"Pero eso es solo una teoría" "No hay nada comprobado"- Holiday estaba segura….

"Entonces" "¿Qué se supone que hacen en tu dimensión?"- Bobo….por primera vez en ese día puso atención XD

"Bueno…en mi dimensión también tenemos una organización: los plomeros" "Tenemos que luchar con alienígenas…..de los que algunos son fáciles de vencer"- Ben parecía bastante serio…..

"¿Plomeros?" "Y yo que pensé que Providencia era un nombre tonto" – Rex puso una sonrisa burlona…

"Yo no elegí el nombre" "Y si solo vas a estar burlándote de lo que estoy diciendo" "En ese caso mejor cierra la boca"- Ben solo atinaba a mirarlo furioso…

"El chico ganó esta" "Te acaba de callar"- Bobo miró a Rex…que al parecer se había sorprendido de la actitud de Ben….

"Aunque….." "No pareces un agente"- una voz hizo que voltearan todos hacía la puerta. Donde se veía a un hombre alto, que vestía con pantalones y un saco verde con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Calzaba unos zapatos cafés y tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros.

"¿Seis?"- Rex miró a Seis, que permanecía de pie en la puerta…..con la mirada seria de siempre….

"Eso lo sé" "Pero para ser un plomero necesitas tener ciertas habilidades"- Ben recordó lo sucedido hace una semana…y bajo la mirada….

"¿Cómo cuáles?"- Rex quería retarlo…

"Como el manejo de las armas y…."-Ben rápidamente omitió esa parte…no quería recordarlo….

"¿Y?" – Bobo se quedó mirando atento a Ben, que se veía completamente distraido …

"No es nada importante….olvídenlo"- Ben trato de mantenerse firme.

"Parece que si lo es..."- una voz femenina….llamó la atención de Ben, que lentamente volteó a ver cerca de la puerta, donde se encontraba una chica….que tenía el cabello negro y teñido hasta la mitad de un color rojizo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo encima de una playera gris, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

"Hola Circe"-Holiday la saludo recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de Circe….

"Buenas"- Circe se fue acercando a Ben, que la veía bastante confundido…..Circe al estar frente a frente con Ben…puso su mano en el hombro de Ben y le enseño una radiante sonrisa..

"No te preocupes…." "Si no quieres decirnos no tienes que hacerlo"- Circe le dijo tranquilamente…..tanto que Ben se sorprendió de eso...

"Vamos….." "Deberían ser más considerados…..él es solo un niño"- Circe frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos…mientras miraba a Rex y a Bobo, que inmediatamente bajaron la mirada avergonzados…Ben veía sorprendido ese suceso….ella sí que los tenía controlados. Bueno…por ahora.

"Tu nombre es Ben…" "¿Verdad?"- Circe se volteó y esperaba la respuesta de Ben…

"Si"- Ben lo dijo sencillamente….

"Bueno Ben….acompáñame" "Ya que no conoces aquí….déjame mostrarte todo por aquí"- Circe lo invitó…..mientras abría la puerta.

"Está bien"- Ben fue caminando lentamente entre los presentes que los miraban fijamente. Llegando junto a Circe... y empezó a caminar, mientras Circe cerraba la puerta, no sin antes que ella le mandara una mirada furiosa a Rex….dejándolo muy confundido. Y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"¿Qué le sucede?"- Ben realmente necesitaba saberlo…

"En realidad no tengo idea"- Noah simplemente contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos….

"Se los dije….las chicas se ven muy complicadas" "No entiendo cómo es que te gusta Rex"- Bobo bajo del lugar donde estaba sentado y caminó hacía la puerta…..

"¿Qué tratas de decir?"- Rex iba a empezar de nuevo la misma escena…..atrapar a Bobo. Pero Holiday de inmediato intervino y los hecho de la habitación…

"No volverán a luchar aquí" "Vayan a pelearse a otra parte"- Al parecer estaban empezando a sacar de sus casillas a Holiday. Rex y Bobo de mala gana fueron caminando en dirección a la puerta. No sin antes culparse entre sí sobre lo ocurrido.

"Esto es tu culpa"- Rex miró a Bobo enojado….

"No" "Es culpa tuya"- Bobo y Rex seguían discutiendo, aún después de salir de la habitación. Dejando a Noah confundido, a Seis fastidiado y a Holiday completamente enojada…..

**Con Ben_**

Circe y Ben caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una parte de Providencia que estaba al aire libre. Era un lugar muy amplio, no había nada allí. Al ir caminando, se lograba ver que había unas marcas en el suelo. De seguro eran lugares de aterrizaje…o algo así. Pensaba Ben mientras seguía a Circe. Hasta que ella paró y se sentó en el suelo, mientras dejaba que la brisa le diera en la cara y que sus cabellos negros volaran al compás del viento.

Ben se sentó junto a ella unos momentos después. Observaba detenidamente cada movimiento que Circe hacía. ¿Cómo fue que sin conocerlo lo ayudo a salir de ahí?...pareciera que sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido en ese lugar. Aunque…cuando Ben lo pensó más a fondo, había la posibilidad que ella los estuviera escuchando mientras discutían. En esos momentos debió de haber levantado considerablemente la voz…. De seguro ella había escuchado ese escándalo….

Ben se dio cuenta de eso….y bajo la mirada avergonzado. Este lugar no era como en su dimensión, debió de haber dejado a Rex hablando solo y no llevarse con él. Algo que no hizo….

"Deja de preocuparte" "Ya no te molestarán"- Circe sacó de sus pensamientos a Ben, haciendo que él volteara….

"Supongo"- Ben respondió con un profundo suspiro.

"¿Escuchaste el escándalo que hicimos" "¿No es así?"- Ben miró a Circe muy avergonzado.

"Si" "Me entere por que levantaron demasiado la voz" "No me extrañaría que Blanco venga a saber lo que sucede"- Circe se acostó en el suelo y puso mus manos detrás de la cabeza….

"¿Blanco?"- Ben no había escuchado de él….ni siquiera Holiday le había dicho…

"Blanco es el líder de Providencia" "Él es la única persona en toda la Tierra que está libre de Nanites"- Circe habló con un poco de fastidio…

"¿Sin nanites?"- Ben sabía que en esa dimensión todos los seres vivos en la Tierra habían sido contaminados con nanites…¿Cómo fue que solo hubiera un ser humano sin ellos?

"Eso sucedió por un accidente hace unos años" "Pero no voy a aburrirte con todo eso" "Prefiero que el mismo te lo diga"- Circe se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a ben y lo ayudo a pararse…

"Deja de preocuparte por lo que sucede" "Hallaremos una forma de llevarte de vuelta a tu dimensión" "Pronto estarás con tu familia"- Circe sonrió y Ben respondió de la misma forma.

Ben iba a seguir hablando con Circe, pero sin previo aviso un intenso dolor de cabeza atacó a Ben, provocando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo de concreto. Inconscientemente, Ben puso sus manos en su cabeza esperando que el dolor disminuyera, pero no era así. Ese dolor no desaparecía. Circe rápidamente se le acercó y trató de ayudar a Ben a levantarse, pero, por más que le hablaba, no le respondía. Ben se estremecía, y los temblores invadían cada parte de su cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada para detener ese dolor.

"N…No….ahora"- Ben decía con voz temblorosa y al mismo tiempo con tono asustado….

Aunque Ben tratara de ocultarlo, él sabía muy bien la causa de ese profundo dolor. Ese dolor era el que siempre llegaba cuando tenía una visión…..Eso era lo que menos esperaba en esos momentos y una de las cosas que no quería volver a experimentar. Pero, estaba sucediendo…..ya no podía hacer nada para evitarla. Mientras más trataba de ignorarla, con más intensidad volvía el dolor, que empezaba a ser insoportable.

Ya no tenía opción…Sus poderes habían sido los causantes del sufrimiento de las personas que más quería, haciendo que él se prometiera a si mismo que no volvería a utilizar sus poderes, pasara lo que pasara. Pero….justo en ese momento esa visión le provocaba un dolor terrible, como si quisiera que le hiciera caso.

Ben ya no podía soportar más tiempo el dolor….difícilmente dejó de luchar por detener la visión, era imposible soportar el dolor que este le producía. Casi como si fuera un estallido, Ben dejó que la visión prosiguiera….y una enorme serie de imágenes invadían su mente. Tantas que no podía comprender lo que decían o lo que por lo menos trataban de mostrar. Pasaban demasiado rápido y fue bastante difícil para Ben identificar solo unas cuantas partes de esa visión….

Pero…..fue entonces cuando logró identificar una parte que le tomó mucho la atención. Aunque al principio Ben lo veía bastante borroso y no identificaba que era lo que significaba cada cosa que veía. Poco a poco logró hacer que la visión se fuera aclarando, permitiéndole ver lo que sucedería en unos minutos….

Se lograba ver al inmenso edificio de providencia, que estaba siendo destruido por Charmcaster, sin ninguna dificultad. Con sus hechizos tenía atrapados a todos los agentes de providencia…..incluyendo a Seis, Noah y a Bobo…pero no solo eso lo que le empezó a preocuparle. Si no cuando vio varios de los sirvientes de Charmcaster, que sostenían a Rex, Holiday y a Circe…que se veían con bastantes heridas.

Entonces, fue cuando paso algo que desconcertó a Rex….

Una gran cantidad de sombras empezaban a arremolinarse junto a Charmcaster, que permanecía con una sonrisa malévola, mientras las sombras atacaban y volvían a ponerse junto a ella, como esperando una orden….

De la misma manera en que llegó, la visión desapareció.

Ben abrió los ojos de golpe….y su respiración ahora era agitada. Rápidamente volteó a ver en todas direcciones para buscar a Circe, pero….no lograba verla por ninguna parte. Aunque le llamara, no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Ben de inmediato sintió un terrible presentimiento, mientras una terrible sensación lo invadía a cada segundo. ….¿Acaso ya era demasiado tarde?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ben corrió lo más rápido que podía dentro de providencia. Abriendo de par en par cada una de las puertas que había en el interior, buscando alguno de los agentes o a alguna de las personas que acababa de conocer, como una buena señal. Pero esto no era así.

A cada paso que daba, la sensación que había sentido anteriormente se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Ben ahora lo empezaba a tomar como una alerta…..como si le estuviera avisando de que algo terrible sucedería si no llegaba….

De repente un fuerte sonido resonó en toda Providencia, alertando de inmediatamente a Ben, que trataba de identificar el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido. Ese sonido había sido cavernoso, como si fuera el efecto del eco. Debía de ser un lugar grande como para hacer el eco con esa magnitud.

Entonces, Ben se dio cuenta de un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para producir ese efecto. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?...La fuente de ese sonido tal vez era en el lugar donde estaban las naves de providencia…..era lo bastante grande para producir un sonido como ese….

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a ese lugar rápidamente… esperando no haber llegado tarde…..

**Con Rex y los demás_**

En la zona de lanzamiento de Providencia, se encontraban todos atrapados, sin ninguna posibilidad de poder salir. Charmcaster estaba utilizando sus hechizos para bloquearles el paso e impedir que escaparan. Los ayudantes de Charmcaster tampoco tenían las manos vacías….tenían atrapados a la doctora Holiday, a Circe, y a Rex, que aun trataba de luchar contra ella para poder escapar. Pero Rex no era rival para Charmcaster, con solo decir unas cuantas palabras podía destruir las máquinas que hacía sin ninguna dificultad, haciéndole más fácil seguir con sus planes.

Circe trataba de utilizar su golpe sonoro, pero los sirvientes de Charmcaster se lo impedían, pero seguía intentando e insistía en tratar de hallar una forma de escapar…

Charmcaster empezaba a molestarse con esos intentos inútiles para escapar, el grito sonoro y Rex que trataba de salir utilizando sus máquinas, empezaban a colmarle la paciencia.

"Eralicus disolerix" – Charmcaster recitó un hechizo, que los aventó a la pared. Provocándoles un terrible dolor, al chocar fuertemente a la pared de acero…

"Ya están empezando a molestarme" "Solo dejen que cumpla mi objetivo"- Charmcaster los miraba enojada…..

"¿Qué objetivo es ese?"- Rex empezó a burlarse de ella, sin pensar que ella podría mandarlo a otro lugar con solo decirlo…..

"¿En serio quieres saber?"- Charmcaster desapareció y reapareció atrás de Rex…..que se quedó paralizado al sentir la mano de Charmcaster posarse en su hombro…

"Deberías ser menos curioso"-Charmcaster dejó de tocar a Rex y reapareció en el lugar donde inicialmente estaba….

"¿Qué planeas?"- Circe preguntó mientras se zafaba del agarre de uno de sus sirvientes…

"Ya lo verán" "Pronto llegara la persona que busco"- Charmcaster hizo una risa macabra…..

"No lo lograras" "Te detendremos"- Holiday lo decía convencida.

"¿Qué Providencia me detendrá?" "Bueno…en ese caso los destruiré primero"- Charmcaster iba a lanzar un hechizo. Pero alguien interrumpió.

Ben azotó la puerta, mientras volteaba a ver a Charmcaster con una mirada furiosa. Charmcaster al verlo sonrió y cambio de posición….para estar frente a frente con Ben.

"Vaya" "Esto salió mejor de lo que planee" – Charmcaster sacó lo que parecía ser el bastón mágico de Hex…..

"Por fin sales de tu escondite…" "Ben Tennyson"- Charmcaster saco un nuevo libro de hechizos…..era completamente de color negro….

"¿Se conocen?"- Rex volteo a ver a Ben….

"Si…" "La conozco" –Ben dijo fríamente…

"Supongo que vienes por el Omnitrix" "¿O no es así…Charmcaster?"-el rostro de Ben no tenía ninguna expresión, solo sus reflejaban una profunda ira.

"Esta vez no es mi objetivo" "Ahora mi objetivo es destruirte"- Charmcaster se abalanzó hacía Ben, mientras con el bastón creaba una esfera eléctrica…Ben actuó rápidamente y esquivo los ataques. Si no los hubiera esquivado estaría frito.

"Has mejorado desde la última batalla" "¿Lo mismo pasó con tu querida prima?" – Charmcaster lo decía de una forma muy molesta….quería hacer enojar a Ben.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- Ben esta vez mostro una mirada furiosa..

"Claro que lo es" "Aunque…. fue muy fácil vencerla hace una horas"- Charmcaster se mostraba indiferente…

"¿Qué?"- Ben se quedó inmóvil…

"Si…" "Después de mandarte a este lugar, luche con ella" "La batalla duró más que la última vez que luchamos, pero le gané"- Charmcaster lo decía burlándose…..

"¿Cómo te atreves?"- Ben apretó los puños fuertemente.

"Fue fácil vencerla" "Al igual que serás vencido"- Charmcaster recitó el mismo hechizo….pero con más intensidad… Ben trató de esquivarlo, pero algo extraño pasó… Esta vez de la esfera salieron lo que parecieran unos tentáculos, que atacaron a Ben….aunque se moviera rápido no bastaba. Uno de ellos en un momento de descuido, atrapó a Ben y lo pegó a la pared. Ben trataba de zafarse de ese agarré pero no lo dejaba moverse. En un instante, uno de los tentáculos jaló su brazo izquierdo…tratando de alejar al Ultimatrix de su alcance. Ben no podía usar el Ultimatrix para luchar contra ella…

"No usaras el Omnitrix". Charmcaster se acercó a Ben. Mientras agarraba lentamente la muñeca de Ben, como tratando de ver como quitárselo….

"Vaya" "¿Cómo es que lo cambiaste?"- Charmcaster puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Ben, esperando la respuesta….que nunca llegó.

"Está bien" "Cambiaré de método"- Esta vez, Charmcaster creó una de las esferas que antes había creado, pero no era hacía Ben…sino hacía Rex, Circe y Holiday….

"Los destruiré" "Así que…decide" "Me das el Omnitrix o ellos mueren" – Charmcaster mantenía el bastón cerca de ellos…que miraban incapaces lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles.

Ben no podía dejar que salieran lastimados por su culpa….no de nuevo. Lo sucedido anteriormente le había dado un gran temor a utilizar sus poderes, aunque se hubiera prometido no volverlos a usar…esta vez no tenía opción. Sin el Omnitrix no lograría salvarlos a tiempo. Ese momento era decisivo, tenía que pensar en una forma de salvarlos rápido.

Tenía que pensar en algo…o de lo contrario Charmcaster los lastimaría…y él…..ya no quería volver a experimentar ese sentimiento de culpa que había sentido después de lo sucedido por Darkness, no permitiría que ocurriera de nuevo….Si sus poderes y su lado anodita podían salvarlos…. Lo haría..

Ben entonces en ese mismo momento….entendió lo que tenía que hacer….. y que no iba a poder escapar de su naturaleza por más que tratara. Aunque lo intentara por toda su vida, en algún momento tendría que volverlos a utilizar…..aunque no fuera su decisión….. La batalla contra Darkness se acercaba y tenía que utilizarlos para luchar contra él o todo el Universo perecería…..por el temor que tenía a lastimar a los demás…

Esto no lo involucraba solo a él…sino a todo el Universo…y todos …confiaban en él…..

"Muy bien" "Esta decidido"- Charmcaster no espero ni un minuto más y lanzó la esfera hacía ellos que solo cerraron los ojos….esperando lo inevitable. Charmcaster se mantenía con una sonrisa, esperando a que su hechizo hiciera efecto y que ellos desaparecieran. Pero algo no salió como lo planeo…y justo antes de llegar a ellos…un enorme escudo los protegió, desviando el ataque y dejando a Charmcaster confundida….

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?"- Charmcaster volteo a ver a Ben…..para que le dijera lo que había sucedido….Pero….Ben se veía completamente furioso y el tentáculo que lo mantenía preso empezaba a ceder. Al igual que las sombras que antes rodeaban a Charmcaster y sus ayudantes…..que se alejaban…como si fuera a suceder algo terrible…

"Estas en serios problemas" "Charmcaster" – Ben levantó la mirada, dejando ver sus profundos ojos verdes…..que no tenían ningún brillo y parecían no tener vida. Su rostro se había vuelto a un rostro sin expresión. Algo que en realidad sorprendió a Charmcaster, fue un cambio repentino en el color de ojos de Ben…..del color verde, pasaron a hacerse cada vez más oscuros…..hasta llegar a ser de color negro…haciendo que su mirada fuera aterradora….

Y no solo Charmcaster se había dado cuenta…..sino también los demás, que miraban confundidos lo que estaba sucediendo…

"¿Qué?"- Charmcaster empezaba a asustarte…..

"Has cometido un grave error" – Ben decía, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a rodearse de una luz verde…..

"No te dejaré hacerles daño"- El tentáculo que agarraba a Ben desapareció…..soltando a Ben que caía de muy alto. Pero en un instante cayó encima de una plataforma del mismo color que el escudo que había aparecido…..

De repente, una barrera de luz rodeo a Rex , a Holiday y a Circe, destruyendo a los ayudantes de Charmcaster en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Rex y los demás miraban sorprendidos lo que sucedía….y un temor los invadió al voltear a ver a Ben. Y sus ojos apagados….que miraban a Charmcaster con rabia…..

"No sé que truco es ese, pero te destruiré de todos modos"- Charmcaster iba a lanzar un hechizo más potente, pero en un instante Ben desapareció…..no había rastro de él…

"No corras"- Charmcaster volteo a ver a todos lados esperando ver en donde se encontraba…mientras con el bastón lanzaba unos rayos eléctricos que destruyeron algunas naves que estaban ahí….buscando a Ben…..

"Atrás de ti"- Ben apareció detrás de Charmcaster, mientras que en su manos creaba unos discos de energía, pero estos eran diferentes…esta vez estaban rodeados de electricidad…..como el ataque de Charmcaster, pero brillaban con mucha intensidad. Charmcaster trató de hacer algún hechizo para protegerse, pero era demasiado tarde…..Ben en una centésima de segundo….había lanzado las esferas…..que la mandaron al suelo paralizada..

Ben bajó rápidamente por unas plataformas que había hecho y se acercó a Charmcaster…..que aún adormecida lanzo todos los hechizos que conocía. Ben los pudo parar fácilmente. Creando un escudo cada que lo lanzaba y los desviaba….haciendo huecos en la pared de acero….

"E…Es imposible"- Charmcaster estaba inmóvil…ninguno de sus hechizos le había hecho ni un rasguño…..él los desviaba con facilidad…

"¿Qué eres?"- Charmcaster retrocedió unos paso, por si Ben atacaba.

"No creo que quieras saber"- los ojos de Ben empezaron a brillar en una luz verde….

"No dejaré que me venzas"- Charmcaster ordenó a las sombras que atacaran, pero Ben creo una esfera de energía y creando una ola de energía….golpeó a las sombras… mandándolas al suelo. Qe en unos momentos empezaron a retorcerse y la mayoría…empezó a tomar forma humana..

"N…No"- Charmcaster no creía lo que pasaba…..Ben la había derrotado en un instante….

"Te advierto" "Jamás…..pelees con un anodita"- Los ojos de Ben adquirieron un tono más oscuro….

Charmcaster estaba indefensa…..ya no tenía ningún hechizo que no hubiera utilizado contra él…..Sin ninguna opción, Charmcaster creó un portal, para volver a su dimensión. No podía volver a luchar contra Ben en esos momentos…. Entrando rápidamente al portal….empezó a desaparecer…..pero antes Ben hizo lo que pareciera ser un gancho….que había sido creado junto con el disco, para alcanzar un poco de la energía del portal para volver a su dimensión…y haciendo eso…desapareció por completo el portal.

La energía que había alcanzado a agarrar Ben podría mandarlo al lugar donde debía estar en su dimensión…..Solo tenía que pensarlo para volver, pero aún no podía irse…debía arreglar la situación antes de irse.

Ben volteó a ver el desastre que se había hecho, pero afortunadamente nadie había salido herido. Fijo su vista en Rex, Holiday y Circe, que lo miraban sorprendidos. Ben fue caminando lentamente hacía ellos, mientras permanecía con la vista en el suelo.

"Lo siento mucho" "Fue mi culpa que esto ocurriera"- Ben estaba avergonzado…

"¿Qué fue todo lo que hiciste?" – Rex acababa de preguntar cuando Seis, Noah y Bobo se acercaron hacía Ben para interrogarlo...

"¿Cómo hiciste eso…..chico?"- Bobo empezó a jalarle la ropa para que hiciera caso.

"Eso fue impresionante"- Noah puso su mano en la cabeza de Ben, despeinándolo. Por un momento pareciera que Chris se lo estaba haciendo…

"Aun no entiendo" "¿Qué fue eso de un ANODITA?"-Circe se acercó mientras lo miraba seriamente y cruzaba los brazos….

"Está bien" "Les diré todo"- Ben volteo a verlos a todos.

"Si" "Nos debes muchas explicaciones"- Holiday finalizó con esas palabras.

"Yo llegué aquí por error, cuando estábamos en medio de una batalla en mi dimensión. Las sombras que acaban de ver son los ayudantes de un peligroso enemigo, que puede destruir todo a su paso."

"¿Cómo se llama ese enemigo?" "Esperó que no sea como el de Van Kleiss"- Rex se rio por un momento, antes de que Circe le diera un codazo.

"Su nombre es Darkness" "Como su nombre lo dice, es la oscuridad que está invadiendo al Universo y es muy peligroso que siga avanzando"- Ben recordó lo sucedido en la base y bajo la mirada….

"Pero….." "¿Cómo fue que hiciste esos ataques para vencer a esa chica?"- Circe llamó la atención de Ben…

"Yo logré hacer eso gracias a que soy un híbrido"- Ben levantó la vista.

"¿Un híbrido?"- Todos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Si" "Mi abuela es una alienígena" "Yo y mis hermanos heredamos sus poderes" "Eso nos ha metido en varios problemas"- Ben puso su mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Entonces…" "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"- Holiday preguntó.

"Yo…." "No dije nada porque no quería volver a usar mis poderes" "Hace un tiempo Darkness tomó control de mi cuerpo…..y lastimó a muchas personas con mis poderes." "Tenía miedo de que eso volviera a suceder"- Ben bajó la mirada con tristeza….

"Perdón por preguntar"- Holiday vio la mirada triste de Ben.

"No pasa nada" "No volverá a ocurrir"- Ben esta vez mostró una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?"- Noah preguntó interesado.

"Volveré a mi dimensión y ayudarle a mis compañeros en la batalla" "Pero antes….no los dejaré con este desastre"- Ben chasqueó los dedos, y en un instante todo se ilumino. Cuando desapareció la luz, todo estaba en buenas condiciones. No parecía que hace unos minutos había sucedido una batalla.

" ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- Circe miró sorprendida lo que había ocurrido.

"Es una habilidad que tenemos muy pocos anoditas, es muy útil" – Ben levantó su mano derecha, en donde tenía la pequeña parte de la energía del portal.

"No creo que quieras dejar esto"- Bobo le habló a Ben y le entregó su traje y todas las armas que llevaba consigo cuando llegó a esa dimensión.

"Gracias"- Ben agarró sus cosas y dio unos cuantos pasos, antes de darse la vuelta….

"Tal vez vuelvan las sombras" "Así que será mejor que conserven esto…."- Ben creó una pequeña esfera de energía y se lo entregó a Circe.

"¿Qué es esto?"- Circe miró atentamente la pequeña esfera.

"Es una esfera que contiene parte de mi energía" "Las sombras que atacaron no podrán acercarse si permanece aquí"- Ben les sonrió y se dio la vuelta para activar el portal. Pero Rex lo interrumpió haciendo que volteara a verlo…..

"Puedes contar con nosotros si necesitas alguna vez ayuda" "Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte"-a Rex le dio trabajo decir esto…

"Lo haré" "Muchas gracias a todos"- Ben se despidió, antes de activar el portal.

En ese instante, el portal se abrió y envolvió a Ben, mientras lentamente desaparecía.

Ahora… Ben estaba en caminó a su dimensión, pronto estaría con su familia y sus compañeros. Ahora que había roto el miedo a usar sus poderes, podría vencer a Darkness y de esa forma podría ayudar a todos, sin miedo a volver….. a temer de si mismo.

CONTINUARA_

"


End file.
